A Little Bit of Normal (Part 2)
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation of a Little Bit of Normal: Catherine and Vincent are starting their lives together...
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe how far this story has come. So far that I just don't see it ending anytime soon. I'm sure you guys are glad to hear that. So therefore here is the continuation of A Little Bit of Normal. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter as far I know I believe that you will. So Enjoy...Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**A Little Bit Of Normal Part 2:**

**BY: E. **

**Heather**

_"Heather Chandler, I love you so much, will you make me the happiness man on this earth and marry me?" I nod my head yes through my tears as my fingers shook while JT slid the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. I couldn't believe this is happening to me, that JT is here kneeling down on one knee in central park and that now we are engaged. JT stood up, pulling me up with me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him as he captured his lips with mine. _

_"I love you so much Heather." JT said as he broke the kiss. I looked up into his eyes as I reached up with my hand to caress the side of his cheek. _

_"I love you too JT, and I'm so incredibly happy."_

_"Me to."_

"Oh, how romantic, let me see the ring." Catherine said as she took a hold of my hand, admiring the engagement ring on my finger after I finished telling Tess and her about JT's ever so romantic proposal. It's been about a week since Vincent and Catherine returned from their honeymoon and JT had only asked me to marry him last night, under the stars, in central park.

"It's stunning Heather." Tess said as she looked at it next.

"I couldn't believe it myself, that JT actually asked me to marry him, it all felt like a dream." Cat nods her head.

**Catherine**

"I understand that completely Heather. When Vincent had asked me to marry him, it felt too good to be true." Just then the waiter brought our food to the table and when he brought me my chicken dish I felt the sudden urge that I needed to throw up. It's been happening off and on lately, at first I thought it was the flu, but perhaps that's not the case.

"Excuse…I have to..." I said as I slid out of the booth and quickly walked to the restroom.

As I walked back to the table I began thinking to myself, could I possibly be pregnant? Tess and Heather gave me concerned looks as I rejoined them at the table and found myself wondering if ordering chicken was a good idea.

"You alright Cat?" I nod my head. Heather raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I am. Just felt nauseated there for a second." I told her as I took a sip of water to clear the taste from my mouth.

"Do you think you have the flu or something? I mean this isn't the first time you got sick this week." Heather asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, suddenly not feeling very hungry, wanting to stay away from the chicken as I pulled out a breadstick and munched on a piece of bread instead.

"Wait a minute, how long has this been going on Cat?" Tess asked me.

"About a week, maybe a little over."

"Oh my god, could you be pregnant?" Heather asks me.

"Guys, I'm sure it's just the flu…" I said as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear thinking that maybe I actually could be pregnant. After all normally the flu doesn't last this long and for one I love chicken but now, I can't even stand the smell of it. Maybe Heather could be right, and maybe I am pregnant. I suddenly smile forgetting momentarily that Heather and Tess are sitting across from me as I pictured how happy Vincent would be if I am indeed pregnant.

"Cat, I um don't think it's the flu, you just started glowing." I shake my head laughing.

"Okay, if it makes you to happy, I'll stop by the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test." Heather smiles at me and nods her head.

"Good." Tess said. "Because if you aren't pregnant you should go to the hospital and make sure it's not just the flu." I roll my eyes.

"Tess you are forgetting that I do have a doctor as a husband." I said.

"Oh right, then why don't you have him check to see if you are pregnant."

"Tess!" I exclaim. "This isn't exactly something that you ask your husband, it's something you tell him."

"Cat, relax, I'm only kidding." Tess said, while laughing a little as I continued to munch at my breadstick, my stomach finally not feeling as nauseated as it was before. I still didn't want to touch that chicken.

"Cat, are you hoping that you're pregnant?" Heather suddenly asks me.

"Vincent and I have talked about it, having a family." Heather smiles at me. I had no doubt in my mind that she would make a great aunt. She'd mostly likely spoil our kids to death.

"Awe, you two would have very cute babies, that's for sure." Tess said, causing me to blush.

"Tess!"

"Well you would, he's incredibly handsome and you're beautiful, so therefore you're both going too…"

"Okay, Tess I get it." I said as I got out of the booth and slipped on my coat.

"I guess we should get on with getting that pregnancy test, shouldn't we?" I asked them, as I thought I simply couldn't wait until I had got home, took the test so I could stop worrying about it.

About an hour later after dinner with Tess and Heather, I'm at home and I'm standing in the bathroom, waiting for the minutes to go by to find out rather I'm pregnant or not. It seemed like these few short minutes were taking longer by the second, and I sat impatiently tapping my foot as I continued to stare at the pregnancy test. I blinked and then a pink plus sign appeared as I did a sharp intake of breath, finding it hard to believe that this is real. At first it all seemed to good to be true as I wondered through out the week if I really was pregnant and now holding this test in my hand as I stared at the pink plus sign popping out at me I felt tears of happiness run down my cheeks. I'm really pregnant, I thought. I close my eyes and open them again, making sure that this is actually happening, and when I opened them, the pink plus sign started back at me.

I stood up and looked in the mirror before splashing my face and patting it dry with a towel, feeling so incredibly happy at the moment that I couldn't wait till Vincent came home, that I could share this wonderful news with him.

**Vincent**

"Catherine?" I said as I walked into the house and took off my coat. It was starting to get cold, cold enough that it might start snowing today even. "Catherine." I said again as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Catherine said as she came around the corner and wrapped her arms around me. Pulling me close to her, capturing her lips with mine.

"Hey." I whispered to her as we pulled apart and our eyes connected, there was something different about Catherine. She seemed overjoyed, happy.

"How was work?"

"Long, I'm glad to be home." I told her. Catherine flashes a smile at me as she says.

"I hope you're hungry, I just finished cooking dinner."

"I'm famished." I tell her as she took a hold of my hand, walking me towards the table. Catherine paused before she took a seat as she closed the space between us.

"Um, Vincent…there's something I need to tell you…" She said. I could tell she was nervous and I had a hunch as to what she had to tell me. I smiled at her as I took a hold of her hands in mine, giving them a small squeeze.

"Catherine, what is it?"

"You know how I've been sick on and off this week?" I nod my head as I remember the times in the middle of the night where she would wake up having to run to the bathroom.

"Yeah, is it the flu or something?" Catherine shakes her head as I could hear her heart racing. Catherine reaches behind her back and puts her hand in her back pocket, pulling out something.

"Vincent, I'm…" She starts to say as she hands me a pregnancy test in my hands. My eyes widen in surprise as a smile starts to form on my face. I look up at Catherine as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles at me as I whisper.

"You're pregnant?" She nods her head.

"We're going to have a baby Vincent…" I look down at the pregnancy test she handed me and back up at Catherine who has a smile on her face and I could easily see that she is glowing. It took me a second but then I sat down the pregnancy test as I picked her up and spun her around and I captured my lips with hers. I felt so overjoyed and happy, so incredibly happy as the thought, I'm going to be a father ran through my head as I kissed Catherine with all the passion I could into that kiss. I felt Catherine wrap her arms around me, pulling me closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds I pull away as I look into Catherine's beautiful eyes, and my hand cups her cheeks.

"I love you so much Catherine."

"I love you too Vincent, and I'm so happy that we're having a baby." I nod my head, smiling at her as I kissed her and laid my hand on her stomach. She wouldn't be showing for a well but this gesture just felt natural to me and apparently it did as well for Catherine cause I felt her hand on top of mine. I rest my forehead against hers, suddenly not hungry anymore as I picture Catherine holding a baby in her arms. I held Catherine close to me as I listened for the baby's heartbeat, and seconds later, I found it, good and strong. I smiled a little as I suddenly found myself saying.

"Our baby has a strong heart beat." I said.

"Wait, you can hear…" Catherine said as she lifts her head from mine, furrowing her brows in question at me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I can and it's a very strong heartbeat Catherine." Catherine smiled at me as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. I reached up with my hands, using my thumb to brush them away as I pulled Catherine in for a tender kiss. Catherine pulled away from our kiss as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so happy Vincent."

"Me too Catherine, me too." And I was. Beyond happy that Catherine and I are going to have a baby, a family together and I loved her so much for giving me something I thought I could never have.

**So what did you guys think of that first chapter? Also should Catherine and Vincent have a boy or girl? Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 more days! I can't wait! **

**Don't forget to trend and watch #BATB this thursday even though it's a rerun we need more viewers so watch it live. I have faith in us Beasties we can do it. Let CW hear us roar for a second season! Twitter name: ebcameron89 **

**Here's chapter two. Thanks again so much for all of your reviews you guys are awesome and I totally hope BATB gets a second season. Also anyone listen to the song. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship? The words are fittingly perfect for our VinCat...check it out sometime. Anyways on with chapter 2. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Vincent**

Catherine snuggled closer to me with her head lying on my shoulder. I rubbed her arm a bit enjoying this moment with her that I get to do every morning before I go into work. Too bad it isn't the weekend. I sigh as I thought, I had to work today, but I just didn't feel like going in, especially after the wonderful and amazing news that Catherine gave me yesterday that we are going to have a baby.

It's all still sinking in me, knowing that I am going to get that family with her that I always wanted, that we often talked about. I smile at the thought of knowing there's a tiny life that Catherine and I created together growing in her stomach everyday. That thought, made me incredibly happy. I rest my hand on Catherine's stomach, I know it would be awhile until we would be able to feel the baby kicking and moving around and I simply couldn't wait for that moment to come.

I felt Catherine's hand lie on top of mine that rested on her stomach and I smiled.

"Morning sweetheart." I whispered to her as I placed a soft kiss on her head. She snuggled her face into my shoulder, apparently she didn't want to wake up anytime soon and neither did I. But we would have to get up eventually and go into work face reality. I frown at that thought, as I began worrying for Catherine's safety when she was out investigating cases.

"Is it?" She mumbles. I lean down and place a kiss on her head.

"We have a few minutes." I said after glancing over at the clock on the dresser beside the bed. I felt Catherine give my hand a small and gentle squeeze.

"Can you still hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, it's still very strong." I whisper to her.

"I wish I could hear it." I frown a little at her comment as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know Catherine." She lifts her head up and rests her chin on my shoulder, looking up at me with a smile on her face and she's definitely glowing this morning.

"But knowing that you can hear it, makes me happy." She said as she leaned up and kissed me. I lifted my hand up so I can run my fingers through her silky hair. Catherine paused kissing me and suddenly covered her mouth as she quickly slid out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I sigh as I push myself out of bed and follow her to the bathroom. This morning sickness, it seems to be a tough one for her, I hoped it passed soon. I squat down as pull her hair back out of her face while she throws up.

"Thanks, but you don't have to…" Catherine started to say before puking again. I rub the small of her back with my hand.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to Catherine." We waited five more minutes before Catherine stood up and went over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"I'm a mess." I chuckle a little bit.

"Keller, it's not funny." She said as she turned around from looking in the mirror, sending daggers with her eyes at me.

"I know sweetheart, but in all seriousness you're not a mess, you're beautiful and the mother of my, our child." That got her to smile as she closed the distance between us, pulling me in for kiss.

"Just wait Keller, wait until I'm fat, swollen ankles…you won't be saying that to me." I shake my head and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh I will Catherine and you wouldn't be fat, just pregnant and beautiful." I told her as I kissed her forehead before pulling away and saying.

"I'll go and start making breakfast while you get ready for work, okay?" Catherine nods her head and I lean in to capture her lips once more before walking out of the bathroom to go and make breakfast.

**Catherine**

After Vincent left I turned and looked into the mirror wondering how on earth he could still think I'm beautiful after I just puked? I shrug my shoulders as I step out of my pants, slip my shirt over my head and step into the shower. I still couldn't believe that I'm actually pregnant, I mean of course I would have to make an appointment soon with the doctor, go in for a check up and make sure, but after taking a total of four tests all turning out to be positive I definitely had to be pregnant that and the morning sickness that I wish would go away. Plus the little factor that Vincent can hear the baby's heart beat.

Thank goodness it's only morning sickness, I don't know how I would survive at work. I frown at that thought knowing that Vincent would want me to do desk duty the rest of my pregnancy maybe after like the second month. The weeks of desk duty are going to be long and torturous that's for sure. But I'd do anything to protect my child.

About twenty minutes later I walk into the kitchen where Vincent was pouring some orange juice into his cup and mine. He looked up the minute I stepped into the kitchen and paused what he was doing as he came up to me and pulled me into his arms, capturing his lips with mine.

"Morning." I smile up at him as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Morning." I said as we take a seat at the table and start to eat our breakfast.

"So, I still can't believe that Heather and JT are engaged…" I said as I took a bite into my toast, all of a sudden feeling hungry. Vincent smiled at me.

"Yeah, you should've heard how excited JT was when he told me she said yes." I giggled a little bit and almost choked on my food as I took a sip of water.

"I bit he was beyond excited."

"Yeah, he was, I'm happy for him though." I nod my head, knowing I felt the same for Heather.

"I'm glad things like that worked out between them, I know he makes Heather very happy and he's also a good guy." Vincent raised his eyebrows at me. "What?" I questioned him.

"It's nothing…"

"Vincent, what is it?"

"It's just…can you imagine the look on JT's face when we tell him he's going to be an uncle." I laugh a little as I imagined his expression and Heather's as well.

"Vincent, I think we are going to have one spoiled kid here." I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"That we are, for sure."

"We'll have to have them over for dinner sometime this week, after I go in for a check up, and have my father and Brooke over of course, tell everyone at once."

"Yeah of course. When do you want to make an appointment?"

"Maybe tomorrow if we can get one." Vincent nods his head.

"I'll check in for one at the hospital."

"Okay, thanks." I said to him. Yes it did cross my mind that Vincent could be my doctor, but I thought he would enjoy just coming along with me to the hospital, during my check ups and just be the father of my baby, our baby. Somehow I had a feeling that he wanted that, just not wanted to be the doctor he is during my pregnancy.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked me after a couple moments of silence.

"What is it Vincent?"

"What are you going to do about work?" Vincent asked me with concern in his voice. I frown a little, as I hoped to have ignored that question all together. I didn't want to talk about the desk duty that I know I would have to take soon to ease Vincent's worry about my safety. Vincent reached across the table, and took a hold of my hands in his, giving them a small squeeze. "Catherine, I know you hate desk duty, but I can't help but be worried for you and our baby's safety. I just couldn't stand the thought of…" I give Vincent's hand a small squeeze, knowing what he is going to say.

"Vincent, you aren't going to loose me…."

"Catherine you don't know that, the cases that you do, some of them are very dangerous and since I'm working I can't watch over you like I used to…even though I wish I could…" I smile at him.

"Vincent, you aren't going to loose me, for one I'll take up desk duty in a month even though it's going to be torturous for me, I'll do it and two, you're forgetting that this is your kid I'm carrying…"

"Catherine, what are you say…"

"I'm saying that this baby is going to be a tough one, like it's father…" Vincent grinned a little.

"And it's mother." I blushed at his comment as I placed my hand on my stomach, picturing a mini Vincent in my mind.

"You know I'd do anything to make that no harm comes to our baby Vincent." Vincent nods his head and smirks at little as I raise my eyebrows in question.

"I'm probably going to be even more protective of you now Catherine."

"I know Vincent, I know and I'll talk to Joe today, tell him that I'll need to start desk duty in about a month."

"Good." Vincent said as he smirks a little while standing up, taking my dish and his as well into the kitchen and placing them in the sink.

"Well, I should probably get going to work." I said as I took a last sip of my orange juice and put the cup in the sink. Vincent smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"I love you Catherine…" He said as he leaned in to capture my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and for a minute I forgot that I did have to go into work today. Vincent pulls away and said as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"You be good for your mom." I blush as little as I looked down at his hand on my stomach.

"I'm sure, he or she will be." I said as I laid my hand on top of his. I look at our hands a few seconds before looking back up at Vincent and saying. "I love you." Vincent smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Reluctantly I step out of his embrace, grabbing my badge, coat and gun I walk out of the kitchen and out the door, as I wondered how Joe would take the news of my pregnancy. It felt a little weird telling him first, but I had to, because I didn't want to be involved in dangerous cases while carrying our child, I had to protect him or her.

"Joe, can I talk to you?" I asked him as I walked into his office and shut the door behind me.

"Yeah, sure, what's up Cat?"

"Um, I'm going to have to start doing desk duty in about a mouth." Joe frowned a little bit.

"Is everything okay Cat?"

"Yeah, more than okay."

"So then why do you need desk duty, I know you hate it." I smiled a little bit.

"I'm…"

"You're what Cat?" Tess asked me as she walked in, "Hey Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Tess, but a Cat here says she has to take desk duty in a month." I turn to look at Tess who frowns at me.

"What's wrong Cat?" I shrug my shoulder smiling and simply said…

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Don't forget when you review to let me know if you want Vincent and Catherine to have a boy or a girl. I'll tally up the boys against the girls and that's how I'll know what they will have. I'm letting this be your decision. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**Catherine**

Tess and Joe's eyes widen in surprise and then they had big smiles on their faces after I told them I'm pregnant. I smirk a little; thinking they probably didn't see that one coming. What seems like forever, and just when I was just about to say something, Tess breaks the silence.

"Cat did you just say?" Tess asked me as if making sure she heard my correctly. I nod my head, smiling.

"Yes, Tess. I'm pregnant." Within seconds she pulled me into a hug. "Um Tess I kind of need to breathe…" Tess immediately released me from her hug.

"Whoops, sorry, but I'm so happy for you and Vincent. Congrats Cat." Tess said, smiling at me. I glance over at Joe and said.

"So um, Joe…" Joe looks over at Tess who nods her head in understanding.

"I'll just, ah go…" She said as she walked out of Joe's office.

"About desk duty." I asked Joe, after Tess walked out of the room.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy with having desk duty for eight months and more Cat, but I understand, you want to protect your child."

"I'm sure I could go on a few more months before I take desk duty, but Vincent is worried for my safety and that of our child's." I said.

"I completely understand Cat, we do after all get into some pretty dangerous cases." Joe said as he stacked a pile of papers and put the in the drawer next to his desk and shrugs his shoulders. "Well I guess I'll have to look for a temporary partner for Tess. I'm going to miss having you two as a team." I chuckle a little bit.

"You're not the only Joe." I said as he surprised me as he walked around his desk and pulled me in for a hug, at least it wasn't a bone crushing on like Tess gave me minutes ago.

"Congrats Cat. Maybe we'll have ourselves a future cop." I laugh a little. He sure likes to think ahead I thought as I ask him.

"Planning my kid's future out already, are we Joe?"

"Oh come on Cat, the kid wouldn't even have to go to college, especially if him or her is like you…" I laugh again as I start to work out the door.

"He or she isn't even born yet Joe, by the time they're old enough we might not be working here anymore…" Joe's face frowned at me.

"Cat."

"I know Joe, don't worry, you're going to be stuck with me for a long while." I said, winking at him as I walked out of the door as Joe said.

"I better be Cat." I chuckle a little bit as I walked over to my desk, where Tess looked up from her files, smiling at me.

"You know, I don't know how I didn't notice you glowing earlier." Tess said as I took a seat, I shrug my shoulders and said.

"I'm surprised with that as well Tess."

"Although Heather and I did mention the possibility when we went out for lunch, I should've totally seen it coming, but desk duty Cat, you're going to drive yourself crazy." I send a glare at her.

"Don't remind me Tess." I said as I leaned over the desk looking at the papers of our latest case that we've been working on.

"Find anything?" I asked her, motioning towards the papers scattered on her desk. She shakes her head and passes them to me.

"Nice way to change to the subject Cat, but no I didn't, not yet. It's a tough case."

"Vargas, Chandler, I want you both on the crime scene, let's go." Joe said as he snapped his fingers at us, walking by our desks. Tess and I look at each other before getting out of our chairs and following Joe out of the precinct.

Just as I walked out of the doors I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket. Flipping it open I clicked on the message that's from Vincent and smiled.

_"Be careful Catherine, I love you." _ He's going to even more protective of me now, I thought as I text him back, that I would be careful.

"Was that Vincent?" Tess asked me as we got into the car. I nod my head, smiling.

"Yes." I told her as I buckled my seatbelt. I couldn't wait for work to be over, I just wanted to go home relax and cuddle in Vincent's arms.

**JT**

I was making Heather some lunch as I heard a knock on the door to our apartment that I now shared with her. I must say it was really nice to get out of that old and dusty warehouse. Since Catherine moved out of the apartment Heather suggested that I move in with her and I agreed. It was a nice change, that's for sure. I turn off the stove and set the lid on the pasta to puff up the noodles and walked over to the door, thinking it's probably Heather; she said she would be arriving around this time anyways I thought as I glanced at the clock on my way to open the door.

"Hey JT." Vincent said as he stepped inside the door after I opened it and closed it behind him.

"You're not Heather." I said, frowning in disappointment. Vincent chuckles a little and said.

"No, I suppose I'm not unless of course I turned into a girl over night…which I hope not." I chuckle at Vincent's comment as we walked into the kitchen.

"How's married life Vincent?"

"It's really great JT." Vincent said and I couldn't help but notice the extra happiness on Vincent's face. Something's up with him, I thought.

"You're just in time for lunch, would you like to join Heather and I? She should be coming here shortly."

"Of course, I don't have to be at work until about two hours anyways. What's cooking?" I laugh as little as Vincent asked me that, for it reminded me of old times, back when we hid out in the warehouse. So we wouldn't starve and get sick of take out Vincent and I have learned to become pretty good cooks.

"Seafood Alfredo." I told him as I picked up the lid and stirred the pasta around.

"Smells good."

"You can go ahead and take a seat and I'll…" Just then I heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home." Vincent raised his eyebrows at me, smirking a little.

"Honey?" He questioned me while trying to hide a laugh. I glare at him. "What? It's cute." Vincent said as he shrugged his shoulders at me. I shake my head just as Heather's calling my name.

"JT?"

"In the kitchen Heather."

"Oh hey Vincent." Heather said as she took notice of Vincent sitting at the table, while she took off her coat and shoes. She walked over to me and pulled me in for a brief kiss.

"Smells delicious." She said. "Missed you." She added before grabbing a drink out of the fringe and joining Vincent at the table.

"So how are you Vincent?" She asked him as I carried over the skillet and sat a pot pan on the table.

"Great, couldn't be better." I told him as I scooped up some pasta, placing it on my plate as JT said.

"Okay, something's up with you man. I mean you haven't stopped smiling since you got here."

**Vincent**

"No, nothing's up." I said to JT. "Can you hand me the salt Heather?" I ask her, hoping that JT won't interrogate me anymore. Catherine and I wanted to tell everyone together, well with the exception of her boss.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Heather asked JT and I thought, great just great, now that's involved there's no getting out of it now.

"Well Vincent here has been smiling like crazy since the moment he arrived." Heather looks from me to JT and back to me.

"Yeah, I noticed that to. What's up Vincent, come on I know you want to tell us." She said as she took a bite of her pasta, giving me puppy dog eyes that reminded me so much of Catherine.

"Tell us what? Do you know something that I don't Heather?" JT asked. I take last bite of my pasta and start to get up from my chair, thinking maybe I can sneak out during their little quarrel.

"Oh my god! Is Catherine pregnant?" I sat back down, sighing thinking; nope I'm not getting out of this one.

"Wait, what?"

"JT honestly you're completely clueless."

"Me clueless?" Heather nods her head as she turns to look at me.

"Yep clueless." She paused and said. "So is it true Vincent? Is my sister pregnant?" Busted….

**What did you guys think? **

**Also boy or girl? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I love reading what you guys want VinCat's baby to be. It's pretty close. Don't forget to let me know and I'll tell you just before I upload the chapter when we find out what the sex of their baby is so you can cast your last vote. **

**13 more days until the new episode. Time seems to be going by fast doesn't it? I hope we get more viewers and the ratings go up...this show must continue on. I love it so much. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter... **

**Heather**

"Oh my god, she is pregnant isn't she Vincent?" I asked him again, forgetting all about the food on my plate, moments ago I was starving and now my appetite is all but forgotten as a smile spread across my face. Vincent nods his head as a big grins forms on his face.

"Okay, fine you guys caught me."

"Awe, this is totally awesome, I'm going to be an aunt!" I squealed perhaps a little too much, but I didn't care, and couldn't help, this is super exciting news to me. I look over at JT and give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I guess that makes me an uncle, doesn't it?" JT asked. I shake my head and roll my eyes as him.

"Of course it does JT."

"Whoa, guys before you both go crazy, Catherine doesn't know that I told you both." Vincent said, and frowned a little.

"Oh." I said as I realized why Vincent was hesitate to tell us in the first place that Catherine's pregnant.

"I can keep a secret." I told him. That got me looks from both JT and Vincent. Apparently they knew me too well sometimes, this being one of those times. I frown and shrug my shoulders as I said. "What, I can…"

"Heather…" JT said. I sent a glare at him before looking back at Vincent.

"Trust me, I can keep secret Vincent."

"And I'll make sure she does…" JT said. I groan in frustration as I stand up from the table, taking my dish with me, I'll save what I have left on my plate for later.

"Heather, we are only…" I shake my head.

"It's okay JT, I'm fine…" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm finally, really." I told him as I walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead and giving his shoulders a slight squeeze. "For the record, I can keep a secret and I can most definitely act surprised when you and Catherine officially announce it." I said. Vincent nods his head.

"Thanks Heather."

"No problem."

"Congrats Vincent. I'm so happy for you guys." I told him as I gave Vincent a hug.

"Thanks Heather." I nod my head before looking back at JT and said.

"Well, I'm going to go and jump into the shower." JT chuckles a little bit. "What?"

"Don't fall in." That got him another glare. I swear what is up with him teasing me of late?

"You better watch it JT, you keep this up and you just might find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight." I said, teasing him a little as I left the kitchen.

**Vincent**

I watch Heather leave and once I heard her bedroom door shut wondering how Catherine managed not to tell Heather about me so long, she just gives you this look on her face, digs down deep until she has you cornered and bam, what she wants to hear out of your mouth is out before you realize it. I turn to JT, grinning a little.

"What was that about man?" I asked him.

"It's fun to tease Heather once in a while…" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but I don't think that couch over there would be that comfortable to sleep…" JT shrugs his shoulders as he takes a last bite of his pasta.

"She doesn't mean it." I raise my eyebrows at him, not quite believing it.

"I'm serious, Vincent, she doesn't." I shake my head as I pick up my plate and take it over to the kitchen sink.

"Whatever you say man." I pause and said. "Well thanks for lunch, I should get going into work."

"It was good seeing you Vincent, and my congratulations to you and Cat."

"Thanks, but seriously man, Catherine doesn't know you guys talked it out of me into telling you, I really don't want to be the one to end up sleeping on the couch tonight…so…"

"Wait a minute, Catherine makes you sleep on the couch to when she's mad?" JT asked me.

"No, but I don't want to find out so I'd…"

"Don't worry Vincent, your secret is safe with me, and I'll act surprised as well." I nod my head, smiling at JT.

"Thanks man and thanks again for lunch."

"You're welcome…"

"So I'll see you later then?" JT nods his head.

"Yep, see you later man, have fun at work." JT said just as I started walking out of the door.

"Will do." I said as I closed the door behind me as I thought, I only hope that Catherine doesn't find out I told JT and Heather, well technically she shouldn't be mad, she understands exactly how those two work and how they interrogate you until they get the answer that they want. They're even worse when they are together. So if she finds out I told them our happy news about the baby, I'm sure she understood that I couldn't get myself out of them? At least I hope she would, I don't want to find out what it feels like to sleep on the couch all night. That's for darn sure.

**Tess**

"Cat, watch out!" I yelled as the perp came around the corner so fast, not paying attention to where he is going and nearly bumps into Cat, causing her to loose her balance falling to the ground and wincing in pain as she hit the ground. I ran over to her, with my gun in my hand as I gave her a hand up. The perp literally came out of nowhere. How'd he manage to get by us so quickly, I asked myself?

"Cat, you alright?"

"Tess, go, go and get him I'm fine, I'll catch up." Cat said. I gave her one more look, making sure she's okay before nodding my head and taking off in a run after him. Maybe, I thought, maybe Cat should be taking desk duty now. I would hate to see anything happen to her baby.

"NYPD, Freeze!" I yell as I finally caught up to him around the corner from Cat, in an alley that luckily had a dead end. The guy tried to dodge me to make and escape, but I quickly grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back and just as he managed to slip from my grasp Cat came running around the corner blocking his path, holding her gun out at him.

"Hold it right there, and don't you move." Cat said, in between breaths. She nods her head at me as I get the handcuff and walk up to him. "Put your hands behind your back." I tell him and cuff his hands.

"You're under an arrest, what ever you say will and can be held against you." I said as I nod my head at Cat. She puts her gun away and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tess, it's just a fall, its nothing that I can't handle." I frown at her. I know she can handle anything, but things are different now.

"You sure Cat?" I ask her once more.

"Tess, seriously I'm fine, let's get him taken care of."

**Catherine**

I told her as we walked back to the car. What I told is true, I am fine, I don't have a single scrape on me from my fall. I mean sure I was worried there for a second on how I landed on the ground about the baby, but I seriously feel fine. I frown as I suddenly wondered if Vincent could feel my tiny bit of fear I had only moments ago as I fell to the ground?

"Thanks for, coming around the corner when you did, I thought we would have to chase this perb a second time." I nod my head at Tess as she puts him in the back seat of the car. Just then Joe and the others arrive.

"Cat, Tess you guys okay?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay, good, glad you caught him, he's going to be spending a long time in jail that's for sure, for all the crimes he's done." I nod my head.

"Yeah, we almost wouldn't have caught him, but Cat here came around the corner and stopped him from going anything further." Joe smiled, nods his head and said.

"Good work Vargas, Keller."

What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**11 DAYS Until BATB! I'm so excited and simply can't wait for the next episode! Looks like some romance is in the air for us BEASTIES! Oh and I don't know if you guys saw some of my twitter conversations yesterday but some others and I came up with an official beastie holiday. October 11. Since that is the day the pilot aired on TV for BATB! What do you guys think? **

**Anyways don't forget to keep on adding what you guys think Vincent and Catherine's baby should be. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :) **

**Vincent**

I sensed Catherine's small fear right away as I paused from flipping through the charts for one of my patients. My patients, I thought. I actually have patients, something I never thought I would have again, but because of Catherine, I now do. I now have a life, a life I always wanted to have.

I almost decided to go to her, but I knew she would scowl me for leaving work and coming to protect her. So even though I wanted to go and find her, see for myself that she and the baby are all right. I fished out my phone out of my back pocket and sent Catherine a text. Almost immediately I get a response. I smirk a little thinking she probably saw that coming. I sigh in relief as I read her text, telling me she and the baby are both okay, and that I'm not to worry about them. I chuckle a little bit as I thought, I'll always worry about her, it's just a habit that over the years, I've found hard to break and I almost didn't want to it to break. I put my cell back into my pocket as I set my patient's chart back on the clip at the end of his bed.

"How are you feeling today Harold?" I asked him.

"Much better, when can I go home Dr. Keller?" He asked him. He is a middle-aged man who had to have stitches from a bad cut on his leg.

"Well if things keep on looking good like they do…looks like you'll be able to go home in two days."

"Good, I'm sick of this hospital." I chuckle a little bit. Understanding on where he is coming from, some days I just wanted to get out of here myself and take a walk in central park or just walk along the city streets to breathe the fresh air. Don't get me wrong, I love doing what I do, but once in a while I need a break now and then, I think every body does.

"Not many people like them, that's for sure." I said, agreeing with him before adding. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

**Catherine**

Finally work came to an end I thought as I took of my shoes and slipped my jacket off, hanging it on the coat hanger. It surely felt good to be home. I sent Vincent a text letting him know that I am home. Normally I don't do that, but after sensing that he felt that little bit of fear that I felt earlier when I worried about our baby as the perp Tess and I arrested today knocked me down. I felt that I should at least let him know I am home and safe so he could focus on his work. I then look up at the clock as I frowned a little thinking that he wouldn't be home until four hours from now and the thought of a nice warm bubble bath came entered my mind and I started walking up the stars, just before I did, I hear a knock on my door. I pause and turn around, thinking so much for that idea.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said as walked up to the door.

"Hey big sis!" Heather said as she pushed her way past me as I opened the door for her and walked into the house. With her here, I'll never get a chance to have that nice and warm bubble bath. I grin at her. Or if I do it'll be a while.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Heather shrugs her shoulders as she takes off her coat, handing me a coffee.

"No reason, I was driving by Starbucks on my way out here and thought you would like some coffee." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"That can't be your only reason Heather." She rolls her eyes at me as she hands me my coffee.

"Do I need a reason to come over and visit my favorite sister?" I smirk a little as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, leaning against the couch.

"Heather, I am your only…"

"Which makes you my favorite sister."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing's up Cat."

**Heather**

I told her as I walk by her and take a seat on the couch as I thought, why can't she stop interrogating, I'm finding it harder and harder not to tell her I know she's pregnant with my niece or nephew?

"Don't deny it Heather, something's up, now out with it." Cat said as she took a sip of her coffee. I roll my eyes at her.

"Seriously Cat, it's nothing."

"Seriously Heather I think it is, tell me, you got me curious why you're all so giddy." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I am not giddy." I pause and said. "Okay well maybe I am, but I have a good reason to be…" Crap I thought, now I'm really going to have to tell her I know.

"And what reason is that Heather?"

"Um…" I said, as I suddenly wished I hadn't come over and paid Cat a visit. Why do my ideas always seem great at first and end up not being so great in the end?" I asked myself as I blurted out. "I know you're pregnant…"

**Catherine**

I blink, as I make sure I heard her right. She knows I'm pregnant and only one thing came to my mind and I ask her. "Did Vincent…" Heather shakes her head.

"No, Cat, JT and I sort of ambushed him." She sad as she smiled a little, as if proud of herself for figuring it out before I actually told her.

I sigh as I brush my hair out of my face and lean my head back against the couch, well I thought, so much for Vincent and I surprising everyone with our wonderful news all at once. With the exception of Joe who kind of needed to know, Tess however didn't need to know, she just walked in at the wrong timing and well I couldn't hide it from her, she'd drive me crazy all week at work interrogating me until she would get the answer she wants. Of course Heather would manage to talk it out of Vincent he would give in with that famous puppy dog face of hers and JT would just play along with her, helping her out. So that just leaves the last two people we wanted to tell that being my dad, and Brooke. But wait a minute; Vincent would have to drop by my old apartment…

"Heather, when did you figure this all out…?"

"Vincent dropped by today, and JT invited him to stay for lunch before he headed in to work and his smiling gave it all away Cat, so don't be mad at him for telling us." I shake my head as I lay a hand on her arm.

"I'm not mad at him at all Heather, I don't think I could actually ever be mad at him, besides like you said it wasn't his fault, you interrogated him, just like you're…"

"Sorry Cat, I can't help it." Heather paused as she suddenly pulled me into a hug and when she pulled back from our hug she simply looked at me, smiling. "Congratulations big sis, I'm so happy for you." I smile.

"Thanks sis, I am glad you came."

"Me to, Cat, me to and for the record this kid of yours is going to be one spoiled little boy or girl." I grin at Heather as I said.

"I didn't have a doubt in my mind my baby wouldn't be spoiled." I told Heather. With any luck she'll end up buying the baby's entire wardrobe, which I seriously wouldn't mind that at all.

**Vincent**

"Catherine?" I said as I stepped inside the house, glad to be done with work and just wanting to have Catherine in my arms.

"I'm taking a bath." I grin a little as I remove my shoes and my coat before walking up the stairs to see Catherine laying in the tub, with her eyes closed, relaxing.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to her and sat down on my knees. She lifts her head up, smiling at me and I lean over to give her a kiss.

"Missed you." I whispered as I reached my hand up to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Missed you too."

"You know you had me worried today. I almost left work."

"I'm okay Vincent. Both me and the baby are fine." She said as she smiled at me. I nod my head as I paused before saying something to her as I listened to hear the baby's heartbeat; I guess this is one of the good things of having super hearing. Catherine smiled at me and I returned her smile.

"Were you listening for the heartbeat?" Catherine asked me. I nod my head.

"Yes, you're right our baby's fine."

"Good." She said as she laid her head back against the tub and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"What happened today Catherine? Why did I feel your fear?" I asked her.

"Vincent…"

"Please Catherine, I just want to know…maybe we should be reconsidering waiting for desk duty for a month."

"Vincent, everything's okay, I told Joe that I would have desk duty in a month and the months following, please don't make me go through the torture of having desk duty now. Our baby is fine and I'll be careful, I was only caught by surprise when the perp that Tess and I were chasing down, and came around a corner knocking me to the ground…I'm okay Vincent. Really. I am. That stuff doesn't happen all of the time." I give Catherine a weak smile and lean up to kiss her forehead.

"I'll still worry about you…" Catherine grinned at me.

"I know Vincent, I know."

**What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 more days until the new episode. Who is excited? I know I am~ :)**

**Oh and another thing...Some other beasties and I came up w/an official BEASTIE DAY HOLIDAY for October 11 (the day the BATB Pilot aired) What do you guys think? I thin we deserve to have a holiday just for us beasties to celebrate. Don't you think? **

**Thanks again for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I had fun writing it for you. **

* * *

**Catherine**

Vincent and I walked out of the hospital, holding hands, leaving from my first check up and so far everything is looking good. Within a few weeks we would be able to find out the sex of the baby and I'm so excited. My morning sickness of late hasn't been that bad nor as frequent has it had been a few weeks ago. Sometimes I still can't believe it, that this is all just simply a dream and that I'll wake up and I won't be pregnant at all. But it's most definitely not a dream and for that I'm glad. I'll admit that I'm a little excited and somewhat nervousness about becoming a parent, and somehow I could sense it in Vincent a few times as well. I glance over at Vincent who has a grin on his face and I'm glad that he's happy, he deserves this, deserves this happiness.

We decided to take a walk around central park before heading home and making arrangements with my father and Brooke to have them over for dinner, sometime this week so we can share them our wonderful news. I smile as I pull back on Vincent's arm as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Vincent's hand cupped my cheek as we kissed, his other hand held the back of my head. Seconds later I felt him pull away from our kiss, touching his forehead with mine.

"You know, I never thought I could be this happy…" I whispered as Vincent rested his hands on my waist, holding me close to him.

"Neither did I Catherine." Vincent whispered as my fingers ran through his hair.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked him.

"What is?"

"That there's a little me or you growing inside of me…" When I said that I felt one of Vincent's hands come off of my waist as it lay on top of my stomach, which is starting to show a little. I sigh, knowing that I would soon have to go maternity shopping, since I wouldn't be able to fit into any of my clothing. Heather would of course insist on taking me, Tess as well.

"I know what you mean Catherine. It all seems unreal to me…" I giggle a little bit.

"What's so?" Vincent asked me as I rub my nose against his.

"Well it's definitely real Vincent, if it isn't then I guess I'm just getting fat."

"Catherine…" Vincent growled a little. "You're not fat…"

I lift my forehead from his as I look down at my stomach and sigh as I said. "No, I'm not, not yet, but I will be. My ankles will most likely will be swollen, my fingers…" Vincent lifted my chin up so I'm looking up at him as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You always be beautiful to me Catherine." I smirk a little feeling myself starting to blush a little.

"How is it you always know what to say, that'll make me feel better?"

"Cause I'm your husband…" I shake my head at him as we continue walking.

"I'd certainly hope so…" I said, laughing a little bit. "So I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"About rather or not we want to know the sex of our baby or be surprised?"

**Vincent**

Catherine asked me and to be honest, I wasn't quite sure. Sometimes I think it would be nice to know so that we can plan things easier for the baby, but other times I wonder if it would be a nice surprise to find out when he or she is born. Sometimes I still couldn't help but wonder what the baby will look like. Will it inherit some of my DNA? I really hoped that it would be like Catherine, then, I wouldn't have to worry about him or her. JT still has been working on a cure for me, he seems determined, but sometimes I found myself wondering if I really wanted a cure, especially moments like these when I can hear the baby's heartbeat and know that he or she is okay.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" Catherine asked me as she squeezed my hand a little. I lean over and give her a peck on the cheek and smile a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just doing some thinking…" I told her as I forgot about her question.

"About…?" I shrug my shoulders. "Vincent, tell me."

"I guess I'm still worried about our baby's DNA…" Catherine shakes her head and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Vincent, it will be okay…"

"I know, I just can't help but think what if they're like me? It's going to be hard for them, especially when we send him or her off to school and…"

"Vincent, we'll figure all that out if it happens. We got to think positive, and so far from our check up even though he or she is only a few weeks old, the doctor hasn't noticed anything abnormal…"

"I'm sorry, I just…" I started to say.

"I know, Vincent, it's okay I understand your concern, but you know I'll love this baby no matter what, right?" I nod my head and smile.

"I know Catherine and I will to." Catherine yawned a few seconds later after we walked on a bit further and I knew it was time to head back to our car and back to the house so she can rest, I certainly didn't want her to over due it.

"You want to head back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod my head and we turn around heading back towards the car. I couldn't help but be protective of Catherine now, ever since she became pregnant. I wanted to protect her and my unborn child cause right now, they are the most important two people in my life, I, couldn't imagine life with out them and didn't want to know what it was like with out them. Catherine's giving me something so precious I never thought I could have, because of who and what I am and I couldn't be any happier as the thought, I'm going to be a father, kept on running through my mind, as if making sure it's real.

"You know, this is one of the things I hate about being pregnant. Being tired most of the time." I chuckles a little bit as I open the car door for her. "What's so funny Keller?" I shrug my shoulders as I take a seat in the drivers' side.

"That just means that I'll get to hold you in my arms more often." Catherine smiles at me.

"That does sound nice." Catherine said.

"Well, we can certainly cuddle up on the couch, watch a movie or something, whatever you want Catherine." I told her as I took a right turn.

"I'll probably fall asleep…"

"That's alright…" I tell her.

"Okay…"

**Catherine**

I started to say, as I thought how'd I get so lucky to have a husband as wonderful as Vincent in my life?

"I can't believe Heather figured it out already…" Vincent looked over at me for a brief second, raising his eyebrows.

"You're really saying that Catherine?" I laugh a little and said.

"You're right, I guess I should've seen it coming. So now we just have Brooke and my dad to tell."

"I didn't say anything to her Catherine…" I lay my hand on top of his arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"I know Vincent, she always has this way of interrogating people and they don't even have to tell her what it is she wants to know…she just somehow figures it all out on her own."

"Yeah, especially a way of figuring it all out by a simple smile…" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"A smile? Is that all it took for her to know?"

"Yep, she said I'm smiling more than normal, I really tried not to, but she figured it all out."

"It's alright, we'll just give my dad and Brooke a call tonight to see if they can come over on Sunday for dinner, I'll make lasagna or something simple"

"Are you going to have Heather and JT over as well?" Vincent asked me as we pulled into the driveway of our home. The house that I still couldn't believe Vincent had got me for my wedding gift. It was definitely a surprise that's for sure. A really nice surprise as well and then JT moved in with Heather into my old apartment, so everything pretty much worked itself out. I remembered how thrilled Heather was when she told me that JT's moving in. I'm so glad things are working out for those two. They still haven't told Brooke and our dad about their engagement, and I found myself wondering when they would.

"Sounds good to me, you know I like anything you cook." I grin at Vincent as I get out of the car and yawn once again.

"Yeah, I'll just give them a call before I end up falling asleep." Vincent nods his head as he takes a hold of my hand and we walk up to the porch of our house.

"You know, I'm still shocked that this house was my wedding gift."

"You are?" I nod my head as I pull him in for a kiss.

"I am Vincent. It was a beautiful wedding gift, a perfect one." I said in between kissing him as Vincent backed me up against the door, while he unlocked the door. Next thing I knew he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us inside. Vincent kicked the door behind us as he walked us around the couch and sat down.

"Vincent…I…" I said as I felt Vincent kissing my neck, my fingers running through his hair, so much for being tired anymore. I couldn't think about anything else when Vincent kisses me like this, I could only think about just that, him kissing me.

"You what Catherine?" I shake my head as I pulled him in for a kiss, forgetting completely what I was going to say.

"Never mind…" I told him as his lips captured mine as I felt him shifting us so that I'm laying down on my back on the couch with Vincent hovering over me. Just then my stomach growled, interrupting our little moment. I groan in frustration as Vincent lays his head on my chest, careful not to put any of his weight on my stomach as he adjusted himself so he's somewhat lying beside me, somehow managing not to fall of the couch. .

"My stomach is such a traitor." Vincent chuckles as he lays his hand on top of my stomach, slipping it under my shirt. Vincent kissed my cheek.

"It's not completely your fault anymore…" I raise my eyebrows at him, surprised at him for blaming our kid on this.

"Vincent, you're blaming our baby already?" Vincent laughed a little as his hand rubbed my stomach.

"Well you are feeding for two now."

"But that doesn't make it our baby's fault." I whispered as I laid my hand on top his.

"Well its…"

"Uh huh, don't go there, Vincent…" I told him. "If you want to blame…" Vincent laughed as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Catherine, relax I'm only teasing you…"

"You'd better be Keller." I tell him.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight…"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave on your review boy or girl...that chapter will be coming up shortly. Do you think Catherine and Vincent will wait and be surprised what the sex of their baby will be when he or she is born? Or are we going to find out in the next few chapters? **


	7. Chapter 7

**9 more days! We are getting closer and closer BEASTIES! Don't forget to watch the rerun tonight to help with our ratings. We need more so tell your friends your family get the word out about this amazing show that deserves a second season and tell them to watch it live or on which also counts as a viewing. Don't forget to join in the trends as well. We need this show to continue I love it so much that I don't want to think what I would do with out it. So don't forget to watch the show today I think it's at 9 they are showing the rerun. **

**Anyways: Thanks so much for your reviews..It's fun reading your reviews on what you guys would like the sex to be of Catherine and Vincent's baby. Don't forget if you haven't let me know already...please tell me in your review...**

**Enough for now...enjoy...**

* * *

**Vincent**

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I thought I would never hear those words come out of Catherine's mouth. I lean over and kiss her passionately.

"I'm sorry Catherine."

"It's alright, I'm just teasing you anyways, I don't think I could get a goodnights sleep if you weren't there to hold me at night…" She said as her hand caressed the side of my cheek.

"Me neither." I told her as I kissed her again, I snuggled my face on her chest as I felt her fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck as we simply enjoy this peaceful moment together. I let my hand rub her stomach and moments later I heard Catherine's steady breathing letting me know that she's asleep. I let myself lay there a few more minutes here with her as I listened to both her and our baby's heart beat. Both of their heartbeats, beating strong that gave me a sense of calmness. I sigh, as I slowly get up off of the couch, careful not to wake her, as I decided to go and make us something to eat. I walked over to the loveseat and took off the blanket that was draped over it, covering Catherine with it. After just simply gazing down at her, watching her sleep for a few minutes, I walk out of the living room and go into the kitchen, finding something to cook for dinner.

About an hour later I finished making supper I walk over to where Catherine lay sleeping with half of the blanket off of her, lying on her side, with hand laying on her stomach. She looked so peaceful there I hated to wake her up, but I knew she needed to eat something. I squat down in front of her and brush some hair out of her face as I lean down to kiss her softly.

"Hey, I have dinner ready." I told her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," whispered, pulling me in for another kiss. "I'm going to wash up first and I'll be out in a minute." I nod my head as Catherine pushes herself up, using her elbows and stretching as she does so.

"Okay." I tell her as she stands up from the couch and walks over to the bathroom. Five minutes later Catherine sits down at the kitchen table with me.

"Thanks for…cooking dinner. You didn't have to…" I shake my head as I reach across the table, taking a hold of her hands, giving them a small squeeze.

"I know, but I wanted to Catherine." She nods her head, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." I tell her as I release Catherine's hands. Catherine blushed a little as she smiled at me.

"Sure does smell good."

"I hope you don't mind ham and Mac-n-cheese. I almost made chicken, but then luckily I remembered what happened when you were at the restaurant with Heather and Tess. Catherine laughs a little as she takes a bite into the Mac-n-cheese.

"Glad you remembered…or else I could've been starving…"

"Nope, I just would've made something else and eat the chicken myself." I told her as I took a bite into the Mac-n-cheese as well.

"So, um we probably should give JT, Heather, Brooke and my dad a call about Sunday. Give them a days notice at least."

"Good plan, wait a minute I thought it was just Brooke and your dad? Cause Heather and JT already…"

**Catherine**

I nod my head. " Yes they do already know, but it'll be nice to have every one here. I mean we have yet to have everyone over at once to our home."

"True…"

"And plus, I figured if Heather and JT wanted to they could tell dad and Brooke about their engagement…" I pause as I took notice of Vincent's face. " I mean we could just have my dad and Brooke…"

"Catherine, no it's not that, I'm fine with it, I just thought that you would want it to just be about us, about our news…" I frown at Vincent.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Actually it might be quite fun seeing how my dad and Brooke react to all this news at once." Vincent smiles at me.

"Yeah that's true…it would be fun, only if you're okay with it." I nod my head, smiling.

"I am. You know, maybe I'll have you cook more often, this isn't bad." I said as I took a bite into the ham. Vincent raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed a little. "It's alright Vincent, I'm just kidding." He let out what seemed like a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good." I shake my head at him as I continue eat, suddenly feeling hungrier than I thought I was as I took a sip of milk. I yawned a bit after taking that sip of milk as the thought of lying back on that couching, cuddling up to Vincent while we watched a movie together, entered my mind. Well more likely I would be sleeping and Vincent would watch the movie, or he would be watching me sleep listening to both our baby and my heartbeat. I smile a little at that thought, thinking how nice it is to know that he can hear our baby's heartbeat. Knowing that he or she is okay.

"What are you smiling about Catherine?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"You know you are almost as bad as Heather, with your interrogating me." Vincent chuckles a little bit, and I send him a play full glare.

"Hey, I just like knowing what you are thinking…" I shake my head and smile a little at him.

"It's alright I was only teasing you."

"But, seriously I am curious, what were you thinking moments ago Catherine?" Vincent asked me again as I take a last bite of my ham.

"It's nice you know? To be able to know that you can hear our baby's heartbeat…" I whispered to him as I smiled at the same time.

"I like it to Catherine." I smiled at him as I started to pick up my dinner plate, when Vincent laid his hand on top of mine, preventing me from doing so.

"I can get that Catherine." I shake my head as I lift the dinner plate, placing my silver on top of it.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it Vincent, you did after all cook me dinner tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I swear he's probably going to drive me crazy with his protectiveness. But I couldn't scowl him for it, cause I did understand where he was coming from.

"At least let me dry the dishes…" I smirk a little as I set my dish and silverware on the kitchen counter, while I turn on the water, letting the sink fill up a bit before setting the dishes in the water.

"There's no talking you out of helping me is there Keller?"

"Nope." Vincent said as he walked up to me and whispered in my ear, sending me chills through my body of his closeness to me.

"Thought so." I told him as I started to wash the first plate.

"I'm going to call my dad and Brooke." I told Vincent after letting the water out of the sink.

"Okay." He said as I dried my hands on the dishtowel and picked up my cell phone, dialing in their number.

"Um, hey dad." I said, as soon as he answered while sitting down on the couch. Vincent joined me, wrapping his arms around me, as I leaned back against him. "Are you and Brooke doing anything Sunday evening?" Vincent placed a kissed on my forehead as I felt his hand rubbing my arm a little. If he kept this up I would fall asleep with my dad on the phone. "Yeah, Vincent and I wanted to have you guys over for dinner that evening, oh you can, okay great I'll see then." I said and hung up. I turned around to face Vincent as I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"What about Heather?" I smirk a little and said.

"Heather, can wait." I tell him as I captured his lips with mine. Yeah, I thought to myself, Heather can most certainly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 more days! I seriously can't wait! Love this show and it's actors/writers! Just saw that 90210 is cancelled that gives us beasties a slot. :) Anyways I hope you guys are joining the trends/watching the show live even though there are reruns and watching it on which also counts as a view. We need to stick together and help give this show a second season! **

**Anyways thanks again for your reviews I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent, could you get that please?" I asked him, well more like yelled to him as 'I finished getting ready upstairs in the bedroom. Of course my dad and Brooke would be here early, I thought as I slipped on my dress. "Vincent?" I say again, this time not so loud as I put on my necklace and earrings. Vincent appears around the corner from the bathroom, smiling at me.

"You look beautiful Catherine…" I roll my eyes at him as I motion my hand towards my door.

"Can you get the door please?" Vincent nods his head but before he leaves the room he walked over to me and gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, but seriously, the door…" I told him.

"They'll wait…"

"Vincent." I said, giggling a little bit as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Okay, okay I'll get it Catherine." He said as he pulled away. The minute he walked away, I couldn't help but wish I didn't tell him to go and get that door, but I didn't want to leave my dad and Brooke standing outside.

"Thank you." I tell him as I put on a pair of low heels, spray my hair one more time before heading downstairs.

"Good evening." I heard Vincent greet my dad and Brooke as I walked down the steps.

"Wow, Cat you look radiant." Brooke said as I walked up to her and she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Um thanks I guess." I told her, Vincent started to shut the door but then…

"Wait, we're coming…" Heather said as she pushed open the door, and JT came in behind her.

"Well, this is great everyone's on time." I said, well more so towards Heather, she's barely on time. Heather smirked at me as she took off her coat, and Vincent took it from her hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Hey, I'm always on time." Heather said in her defense. I raise my eyebrows at her. "What? I am…" Heather said as she handed me a pie. "I thought I would make a little something, your favorite."

"Thanks Heather."

"Now I wish I brought something…" I frown at Brooke and shake my head.

"Don't worry about, Brooke." She nods her head. "Well um, shall we all go and eat then?" I said as I started walking towards the kitchen, feeling nervous and excited all at once. I almost couldn't wait until Vincent and I told them our wonderful news. I had told Heather earlier one the phone when I did get around to calling her, that if she wanted to she is more than welcome to share her news as well. Her engagement, since we are all together. At first she almost didn't agree saying that this is Vincent and my moment that she didn't want to disrupt that, but I insisted and she finally gave in.

"So um, you should tell them your news first…" Heather whispered to me as she followed me into the kitchen while I pulled the lasagna out of the oven. I nod my head in agreement.

"Then, you can tell them your news." I smirk a little.

"What?"

"They are surely going to be surprised tonight, I mean dad asked why I wanted to have him and Brooke over tonight, thinking there's a reason behind this dinner and I told them simply that Vincent and I haven't been able to invite everyone into our new home at once." Heather raised her eyebrow at me.

"Do you think he bought it?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I guess not." I smile at her, as I walk by with the lasagna and place it in the center of the table.

"Let's eat." I said as I took a seat next to Vincent who reached for my hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze.

**Vincent**

So far I thought, everything's going to pretty smoothly and I must say it's definitely nice to be able to sit down and gather with family at a special time like this. I can only begin to imagine the looks on the Catherine's dad and Brooke's faces after we share them our happy news and then Heather and JT are next to share them theirs. I was actually surprised that Brooke or her dad didn't ask Catherine about her choice of drink this evening, which isn't wine like everyone else is having. Surely they would've notice, either that they noticed and pretended that they didn't or that they actually didn't notice at all. Either way I'm glad no one said anything.

"This is a really lovely home." Brooke said looking at Catherine.

"I'll have to give you a tour later, it was Vincent's wedding gift to me." Catherine told her after taking bite of her lasagna.

"So you had no idea he…" Catherine shakes her head.

"Nope. I was completely surprised."

"Definitely a nice wedding gift."

"I can think of a better one." I thought, as I remembered the timing of when our baby was conceived.

"Vincent, what?" I shake my head. Did I say that out loud? Crap I hadn't meant to. I quickly thought of something to say so that they would forget I had said that.

"Oh, nothing. She definitely was surprised, you should've seen the look on her face, definitely priceless." Brooke smiles forgetting about what I said.

"I bet. I'm looking forward to that tour." Brooke said, smiling at Catherine.

"So wait, you guys had no idea that Vincent was getting this house as my wedding gift?" Catherine asked them and they both shook their heads.

"I did." Heather said. Catherine glared over at her and Heather frown back at her, mouthing an apology.

"Heather…" JT whispered. "We weren't supposed to…" Heather nods her head. Of course I had to tell JT, since he helped me out with buying it and well Heather had to know cause well she practically interrogated Catherine about it.

"So um, JT you and Heather have been dating a long while, should we be hearing those wedding bells anytime soon?" Heather blushed a little bit as she nervously looked over at JT; apparently they weren't expecting Brooke to say anything close to that.

"Would anyone like dessert?

**Catherine**

I asked, thinking I needed to say Heather and JT from spilling their news first.

"I do." Heather said and the rest nod their head. Heather gets up from her chair and follows me into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"But we seriously should tell them our news before…"

"Can be of help?" Brooke said as Heather blushed a little from being caught almost. This dinner is surely getting interesting by the minute.

"Um, sure, can you get the dessert plates? They're up there in the end cupboard." Brooke nods her head and turns to get them as I start cutting Heather's peanut butter pie.

"This looks good Heather, thanks for making this, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thanks Brooke." I said as I took the plates from her and started putting slices of pie onto each plate while Heather and Brooke passed them out. I grabbed my plate and sat down. Vincent looks at me as if questioning me if now is a good time to tell them. I nod my head smiling as my hand reaches down for his under the table, giving it a squeeze. Vincent looks at me one more time before turning his attention back on my dad and Brooke.

"Um, dad Brooke…Vincent and I have something to tell you guys…" I said, as I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it sweetie?" My dad asked me. I looked at Vincent wondering if he wanted to tell them our news but he shook his head, letting me know to go ahead and tell them.

"I'm pregnant…" I said. For a minute Brooke and my dad just simply stare at us, and the a few seconds later I'm being hugged by Brooke.

"Oh my god, Congratulations." Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks Brooke." She nods her head before moving on to Vincent surprising him with a hug.

"Um dad? Are you okay?" I asked him, somewhat nervously.

"Did you really just tell me you are pregnant with my grandchild?" I nod my head, smiling.

"Yes I did dad." My dad then got this huge grin on his face as he stood up from his chair and walked around the table to give me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." I said, as I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I pulled away from my dad and brushed away my tear smiling at him. He smiled at me before giving Vincent a hug as well.

"This is, this is, wow!" My dad said after he hugged Vincent. Vincent gave my hand a squeeze, smiling at me, as I felt another tear run down my cheek. Darn these pregnancy hormones, I thought.

"Yeah, Vincent and I couldn't believe it ourselves."

"You both must be so excited…" My dad said and I turned to look at Vincent who still had a big grin on his face as I leaned over to kiss him briefly.

"We are." Vincent said to my dad.

"When is the baby due?" Brooke asked.

"First week in July." I told her as I took a bite into my pie.

"I can't believe we are going to be grandparents." Brooke said to my dad as she kissed his cheek.

"Well…" I started to say before Heather cut in.

"Um, we also have some news to share with you guys…" Heather smiling.

"Wait you aren't pregnant are you?" Brooke asked as Heather shook her head. JT grinned over at Heather, nodding his head for her to tell them.

"JT and I our engaged!" Heather said, well more like squealed with excitement…

"You're what?"

* * *

**A lot of wonderful news at once...wouldn't you say?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for your reviews...I love reading them. This dinner is fun to write...everyone's happy and all together. Vincent's life is probably feeling more normal by the minute. He deserves that...that happiness and I can only imagine what a great father he will turn out to be...speaking of don't forget to leave your input on boy or girl. Polls will be closing soon for that. :) I'll give you heads up on when. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Heather**

"I'm engaged! JT and our engaged." I repeated, this time a little slower. I knew I probably should've waited a little bit, but the anxiety was killing me and I just let slip it out. Probably a little too fast which is why my dad had to ask me again, what I just told him. I nod my head, and with a big smile on my face I flash out my engagement ring towards Brooke and my dad. Brooke had a huge smile on her face as she took a hold of my hand; examining my engagement ring, close up, taking in all the details from the diamond to the ring band.

I glance over at Cat and Vincent and mouth sorry to them, feeling as if I spilled the beans to soon to Brooke and my dad about JT and my engagement. I could've waited, but I couldn't help my excitement. Cat mouths back to me that it's okay as she smiles over at Vincent. I frown at her, still feeling a little bad, before looking over at JT and smiling at him.

"Wow! Congrats Heather…JT!" My dad said as the realization that I'm engaged sunk in him finally. I felt JT taking a hold of my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "Two surprises in one night, just wow! I don't suppose you two planned this one on us?" My dad asked looking back and forth between Cat and I, while arching an eyebrow at us. I could tell he's getting into interrogation mode. I had to think fast before he did start interrogating Cat and I.

"Well, maybe…" I start to say as my dad chuckles and said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, but seriously Congratulations Heather, I'm so happy for you." My dad then got up from his seat again, and walked around the table to give me a hug. He then turned to face JT.

"Take care of my daughter JT." JT swallowed nervously before saying.

"I will Mr. Chandler."

"Oh, please, we are practically family here, call me Thomas or Tom which ever you like. JT nods his head as Vincent said.

"Trust me JT, I've tried the Mr. Thing to, it doesn't work with Catherine's dad at all. So you best do as he says." JT nods his head as he shakes my dad's hand.

"Thomas." JT said, as he seemed to be testing out my dad's name.

"That is surely a beautiful engagement ring, Heather, can I see it again?" Brooke asked me and I nod my head, smiling and feeling myself starting to blush.

"Would anyone like anymore, pie?"

**Catherine**

I asked as Brooke examined my sister's engagement ring some more and my dad and JT got into a conversation about sports or something.

"I will!" Heather said. I nod my head and take some of the plates, to move them out of the way, and start walking towards the kitchen, with Vincent following behind me.

"Vincent." I laugh a little bit as I felt him coming behind me as I'm cutting another slice of pie for Heather and Brooke. I felt Vincent trailing light kisses on my neck as he brushed my hair aside. I laugh again and turn around in his arms after cutting to more slices and wrap my arms around his neck.

"We have guests…" I mumble to him although with him kissing me like he is, I almost wished we didn't have guests. I then felt Vincent pause in kissing my neck as he leaned his forehead against mine, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Vincent…"

"Sh, I'm listening to our baby's heartbeat." I lean in to kiss him briefly on the lips and said.

"I probably should deliver these pies. We can continue this later, okay?" I tell him. Vincent nods his head as he leans in to kiss me before following me into the kitchen.

"So when's the wedding?" I heard my dad asking Heather and JT.

"Oh, finally, what took you so long getting our pie's big sis?" Heather asked as my cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh, I…I couldn't find the server."

"Uh huh." Heather said as she shrugged her shoulder while looking back and forth between Vincent and I.

"Nice cover up." Vincent whispered in my ear before he took his seat. I grin a little and sit down as well, biting into my pie.

"Well it's your fault if they…" I start to say before shaking my head. "Never mind." Vincent smirked a little bit.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Brooke asked me.

"No not yet, we're waiting till we find out the sex of the baby and actually we haven't had a chance to discuss rather or not we want to know and just be surprised." Heather's frowns a little.

"But, you have to find out, I need to know rather or not I'm shopping for a little niece or a little nephew." Heather said.

"It's their decision Heather." Heather sends JT a glare, as she playfully elbows him in the side.

"Ouch, that hurt." JT said, rubbing his side, where Heather elbowed him. Vincent chuckles a little bit and I send a glare at him this time.

"Well, of course I know that JT."

"Good. I mean…"

"It's alright." We all then started cracking up laughing at JT and Heather's little quarrel. This night is turning out a lot better than I thought it would be.

"Well, would you look at the time, Brooke and I need to be heading back into town. We both work early tomorrow." My dad said after Heather and Brooke finished talking about wedding colors, a place to have the wedding, all the fun stuff that I only got to do, about two months ago.

"Yeah, um, we should probably go to." Heather said as she got up from her seat.

"Do you need help with the dishes, clean up?" I shake my head.

"No, don't worry about it."

"Okay." Heather said as she gave me a hug. "So um, you know, we should go shopping some day this week, for maternity clothes…" I roll my eyes and nod my head, letting Heather know that I agree with her.

"I'll give you a call when I know a day."

"Okay, great." Heather said as she took her coat from JT and slipped it on.

"Thanks for everything Cat and congratulations again." My dad said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Same goes for you Vincent, take care of my daughter and grandchild." My dad said as he shook Vincent's hand.

"Don't worry sir…Thomas I will."

"Good."

"Bye Brooke." I said as I found myself being pulled into another hug, this time by Brooke.

"You know, I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandma, makes me sound old." I laugh a little at Brooke's comment.

"You're definitely not old Brooke."

"Thanks Catherine."

"Well, thanks again for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome dad."

"Bye Cat!" Heather said as her and JT walked out of the door, followed by my dad and Brooke.

"Bye!" I yelled as I closed the door behind them and locked it, leaning my back against the door.

"Well, that…" Before I could get any more words out I felt Vincent's lips upon my own.

**Vincent**

The second Catherine closed the door and leaned against it I couldn't help but want to kiss her, it's been too long of an evening, of not kissing her and only holding her hand. I don't know, I just wanted to be close to her tonight, I thought as my hand reached up to cup her face, as I pulled her closer to me.

"Um, Vincent, the doorknob is pressing into my back…" Catherine whispered to me and I paused so she could move away from the door.

"Sorry." I said, frowning a little. Catherine shakes her head and reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"It's alright." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, before pulling away again.

"We should probably get those dishes cleaned up…" Catherine started to say. "Vincent!" She squealed as I picked her up into my arms, capturing her lips with mine.

"What?" I asked her. Catherine shakes her head and mumbled.

"Dishes can wait…" She said. I smirked a little and said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I told her as I walked us up the stairs to our bedroom where Catherine and I made love.

"Well, I think that went pretty well tonight…" Catherine said as she snuggled her face into my shoulder, with my arm around her, holding her close to me. I kiss her forehead and sigh as I say.

"Yeah, it did." Catherine shifted closer to me, as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"You know, I still can't believe that in less in nine months we are going to be parents…"

"You nervous?" Catherine asked me as she lifted her head up, resting her chin on my chest.

"A little, you?"

"Terrified." Catherine said, surprising me a little.

"Seriously?" I asked her. Catherine nods her head.

"Yes."

"You're going to make a great mum, you know that right?" I asked her. Catherine smiled a little bit as she snuggled her face into my chest.

"I can definitely see how great of a dad you'll be, and already are." Catherine said as she yawned a little bit.

"Tired?"

"A little." I placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her arm a little.

"Get some sleep. I love you Catherine."

"I love you to Vincent."


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe we will get a new episode in less the a week. Time surely seems to have flown by. Plus even better that we get BATB twice in one week. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Vincent**

I woke up the minute I felt Catherine leave my arms as I watch her quickly run to the bathroom. I pushed myself up and out of the bed as I followed her. I squat down behind her as I pulled her hair back out of her face, my hand gently rubbing her back in circles.

"Thanks." Catherine said, just as she threw up again. "I had thought I was done with morning sickness. She said as she shut the lid to the toilet and flushed it. Catherine walked over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush. Brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Feel better?" I asked her, wishing she didn't have to go through with this. She nods her head as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah a little." She said as we walked out of the bathroom and Catherine picked up her bathrobe from her chair, slipping it on. "I just can't wait for this morning sickness to pass."

"It should soon, although some pregnancies it can last the whole ter…" I start to say, just as Catherine glares at me. "Sorry, you didn't hear that." I quickly apologized to her as I walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I just want it to be over, the morning sickness."

"I know." I told her as I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her stomach, my eyes widening in surprise as I felt a little bump.

"Catherine, you're beginning to show." I said as I smiled a little. Catherine smiled at me as she put her hands on top of mine.

"Wow I guess I." She said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Just think; he or she will be kicking in a few weeks."

"Yeah, and speaking of, I need to call Tess and Heather, Brooke will probably want to come to and take me shopping. That's going to be a fun outing." Catherine said somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I told her as I rubbed her belly some before I take a hold of her hand in mine as we walked out of the bedroom to go grab something to eat before we both had to leave for work.

"So, um what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Catherine.

"Surprise me." She said as she grabbed the milk jug out of the refrigerator and poured herself a glass.

"Want some?"

"Sure." I told her as I leaned in to kiss her before I grabbed the eggs and bagels. .

"So do you know what case you and Tess will be working on today?"

**Catherine**

I shrug my shoulders as I took a seat at the table. "Not sure."

"Well if you have to go out and investigate please be…" I give Vincent a small smile as I stood up from my seat and walked over to him.

"I'll be alright Vincent." I whispered in his ear, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "We'll be alright…" I added to him as I placed my hand on my stomach and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just promise me you won't do anything dangerous…"

"Vincent, I'll be…"

"I know but can you promise me…?"

"I promise." I told him as I pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm going to go and grab a quick shower, okay?" Vincent nods his head

"Okay." He whispered as I turn around and get ready for work.

**Tess**

"Hey, Cat." I said as I looked up from papers that I was looking through, when Cat walked into the office. "How's the mother to be?" I asked her as she took off her coat and sat down in her chair.

"Great, although I'm going to be absolutely miserable when I have to take desk duty." I nod my head in understanding remembering how much she hated desk duty. I couldn't blame her either, I hated it as well; well I think everyone in the precinct did.

"I know, but it's for your…"

"Yeah, I know for my safety…" I sigh as I sit and lean across my desk, giving Cat a serious look, she'd hate me for this but I'd hate to see anything happen to her or her unborn child.

"Um, Cat maybe you should consider…." Cat starts to glare at me.

"Consider what Tess?"

"Well, maybe you should rethink on when you should start desk duty, like maybe now." I pause for a minute but continue on before Cat could say what I knew she wanted to say. "I mean Cat, I'd hate to see anything happen to you while we are at a crime scene. Friday just kind of got me thinking you know." I tell her and I suddenly thought that Vincent would probably agree with me. I know how protective he is of Catherine and I almost in a way, wanted to help him protect her as well. Catherine shakes her head disagreeing with me, like I knew she would, oh well at least I tried.

"Tess, I'm fine, please don't make me take desk duty…"

"What? Desk duty, you hate desk duty Cat…" Evan said as he walked by us, I rolled my eyes at, thinking thanks for that Evan.

"You're seriously not helping me Evan."

"Helping you with what, Tess?"

"Well, don't you think Cat should be taking desk duty now?"

"She said she didn't want to right?"

"You're charm doesn't work with everyone Evan." I told him. Evan rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I'd say let Cat do what she wants and if she doesn't want desk duty, then…" Evan shrugged his shoulders. "Then she doesn't want it."

Catherine

I smile at Evan and nod my head at him. "Thanks, Evan." I told him. He flashed one his flirty smiles at me that I unfortunately only knew too well. I turn around to face Tess as Evan left and smiled at her.

"See, I'm fine Tess." Tess just shakes her head at me before turning back to look at her papers.

"Hey, I'm just watching out for you." I nod my head in understanding.

"I know Tess and I appreciate that, but unless you want and over moody Catherine because she has to put up with desk duty longer than she needs to, I suggest you avoid that conversation…"

"Yeah, I definitely don't think and over moody, plus pregnant Cat would be any fun to be around."

"My point exactly. So end of discussion?"

"End of discussion Cat."

"Good. So um, what are you looking at?" I asked her as I leaned over the desk.

"New case…."

**Vincent**

After taking a shower and gathering up things for work, I decide to drop by JT's seeing if he wanted to hang out this Friday. We've both been overly busy with work and of course our love lives and I thought we should hang out. Catherine had mentioned about going out shopping then and maybe after they shop, well I thought we could all meet up and eat out.

"Hey, man, how are you?" I asked JT as he let me in the apartment. "Heather home?" I asked him. He shakes his head.

"Nope, she just left about an hour ago and I have to leave in about twenty minutes, what's up Vincent? How's Catherine?"

"Whoa, so many questions at once JT." JT shrugs his shoulders as he hands me a drink from the fridge.

"Thanks. To answer your first question, are you doing anything Friday night? We can hang out or something? The answer to your second question; Catherine's good, morning sickness still bothering her a bit but otherwise great. Anything else?" JT chuckles and said.

"Nope I think that all covers it and to answer your question, sure Friday sounds good."

"Okay great."

"Oh there is something else, how's the baby?" At the thought of Catherine and my child I couldn't help but smile. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing he or she is good as well?" I nod my head.

"Um yeah, it's great you know?"

"What is?"

"To be able to hear the heartbeat and all. It's an amazing feeling JT."

"I'm sure it is. You probably listen to it often…"

"Yeah, I do I just…"

"Like knowing that he or she is okay?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"You know, it's going to be interesting seeing a mini little Vincent or Catherine running around…I don't know about you, but I got my fingers crossed for a boy." JT said as he laughed a little. I smile at that thought as well.

"Yeah, it will be, I'm hoping for a girl."

"Awe, come on Vincent we need another guy around here…" I shrug my shoulders and shake my head.

"Nope, a little girl." I told him as I looked up at the clock on the wall, thinking I should probably get going to work.

"Well I should probably get going."

"Um, yeah me to, thanks for stopping by…"

"Sure, tell Heather hi."

"Will do." JT said as I walked out of the door. I then flipped out my phone sending Catherine a text just wanting to make sure she's okay before I head to work. Almost instantly I get a reply. _I'm okay, Vincent, don't worry about me. _I smile and shake my head as I thought. I'll always worry about her because I love her.

* * *

**What did you guys think? LOL Evan still flirts with Cat even though she's married and not to mention pregnant. Although I do like him sticking up for her, helping her staying off desk duty, that's going to drive her insane when she does have to do it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for you'r reviews a surprise or two is coming up in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Oh...did anyone see that new clip from yesterday? I'm just like wow, my jaw dropped after Vincent said he was with a girl two years ago. I'm like what!? Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

**Vincent**

It definitely felt good to be home from work somewhat earlier today after what seemed like a slow and dragging day. Some days were like that and others just simply flew by, too bad that wasn't the case with today. But I'm glad it's finally the weekend.

I shut the door behind me leaning my back against it, closing my eyes briefly as I thought. Well, at least I didn't sense Catherine in danger today, so I knew she and the baby are both okay and that she's safe from any harm.

I slip off my coat and hang it up on the coat rack and that's when I take notice of Catherine sleeping on the couch, laying on her side, with her hand resting on top of her stomach, almost protective like. I smile at her, thinking she probably had a long and tiring day.

I glance over at the clock, thinking that we weren't meeting Heather, Tess and JT until seven so she had at least two hours for a nap. So with that thought in mind and not wanting to wake her, I picked up the blanket that's draped over the couch and laid it on top of her, as I squat down to take off her shoes.

I did it as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake her. I then brush her hair out of her face, and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Taking a brief moment to listen for two heartbeats, and I couldn't help but smile the second I heard them both, beating nice and strong. It's just something I couldn't help but do a lot lately. Listening to both Catherine and our baby's heartbeat. I liked the happy feeling I got inside of me when I heard them.

"Vincent…" Catherine mumbled as she opened her eyes a little, just as I was about to stand up.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied and smiled a little.

"Tired?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer to my question.

"Yeah, a little." I lean in to kiss her softly as my hand rubbed her belly a little.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in enough time to get ready to go out."

"Okay." She said as she shifted a bit on the couch to get comfy.

"Do you want me to carry you up to the bed?" Thinking she be more comfortable. Catherine shakes her head as she reached her up to caress the side of my face, before pulling me in for a kiss.

"No, I'm okay." She said, after pulling away and laying her head back on the pillow.

"You sure? I really don't mind." I told her.

"I know, but I'm okay."

"Okay." I told her as I kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered to her, although I'm pretty sure she was already asleep. I stood up and started walking into the kitchen when I heard her.

"We love you too." She said, and I smiled.

**Catherine**

"Catherine." I heard Vincent whisper to me, as he lightly shook my shoulder. It seriously only felt like a few minutes when he told me to get some rest. I open my eyes and frown at him.

"Is it time to get up already?" I mumbled, still feeling tired. Vincent nods his head as he leans in to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I tell him while yawning and pushing myself up, stretching a bit.

"We can always cancel, do a rain check?" Vincent said as I stood up from the couch. I shake my head and pull him in for a kiss.

"No, I don't want to do that. I do need to get those maternity clothes, especially since I am starting to show." I said as I found myself laying my hands on top of my stomach. Vincent smiled at me.

"You can always wear my clothes." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Just saying." I smirk at him and shake my head as I turn out of his embrace and head towards the bedroom.

"Maybe sometime I'll take you up on that offer Keller, but I do need my own clothes as well…" I told him. Vincent chuckled a little bit. "I'll be down in a few minutes." I finished saying as I walked up the stairs.

**Heather**

"Aren't you glowing and looking radiant as ever, big sis?" I said cheerfully, as I pulled Catherine into a hug.

"I'm not glowing…" She started to say.

"Oh yes you are, isn't she Vincent?" I notice Catherine blushing a little as Vincent nods his head, agreeing with me.

"Yes she is, which makes her even more beautiful." I smile at Vincent and said. "Awe, that's so cute. I said as Catherine shakes her head and reaching her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where's Tess? She's coming right?" I asked her as I looked around for Tess.

"Yeah she's coming. She should be here any minute." Cat told me and just as she said that I spotted Tess and waved my hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said as she pulled Cat in for a hug.

"Wow, you're really glowing tonight Cat."

"That's what I said." I then noticed that Cat was now glaring at both of us.

"Well you are, you can't deny it either Cat." I told her, smiling at her.

"So um, what time do you want us to meet you back here?" JT asked me I look to Cat and Tess and they just shrug their shoulders. I thought, great that's helpful.

"Three hours?"

"Three hours! What you seriously need that long to shop Heather?" JT exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised JT."

"I'm not, I just…oh never mind." He said as I started glaring at him. "Three hours it is then." I nod my head as I lean in to give him a kiss.

"Be careful, Catherine." Vincent said, I turned around and smiled at him as I linked my arm with Cat.

"Don't worry, Tess and I will return her home safely?" I said to Vincent as I stirred Cat away from Vincent, linking my other arm with Tess's. "See you boys later." I said, giggling a little bit, feeling excited about this shopping spree.

**Catherine**

"You're awfully cheerful tonight Heather." I commented her as we started going through racks of clothes.

"I'm shopping, I can't help but be a little excited." I raise my eyebrows at her and shake my head.

"I'm actually glad we're shopping today, I mean I am starting to show..."

"That must be exciting." Tess said as she held up a top for me, I nod my head and take it from her.

"It is. I mean sometimes I can't believe I have a human life growing inside me, but with that little bump that's showing, it's kind of proof I am really pregnant." Tess and Heather pause in looking through the racks and just simply smile at me, causing me to blush.

"I can't wait until JT and I have kids." Heather said.

"It'll happen." I told her as I lay my hand down on her arm, giving it a small squeeze.

"I know, but I can't help but be excited." I smile at her, remembering that I felt exactly the same.

"I know how exactly how you feel." I then turn to Tess and ask her. "So what's your update? Dating anyone yet?" Tess shrugged her shoulders and I caught a small grin on her face.

"Well, there is this one..." My eyes widen in surprise.

"What! Tess? When did this happen?"

"It's been going on for a while…"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow a little. "Who is he?" Tess shakes her head.

"I can't tell you…" She said, frowning a little, turning back to the clothes, and pretending to look through them.

"Come on Tess, you of all people know that you can trust me to keep a secret…Do I know him?" Tess grins a little more despite her effort to not too.

"Well…"

"Tess…come on, tell us." Heather said as we both turned to face her. Giving her our full attention.

"I shouldn't be telling you, but it's killing me not telling someone."

"I won't tell anyone, I'm sure Heather won't either." I said as turn to look at her and Heather nod's her head.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Tess."

"So who is he…?" I asked her. Tess sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Joe…" My eyes widen in surprise and I almost drop the clothes I'm holding.

"Joe…as in our boss Joe?" I stammered a little as Tess smiles a little and shakes her head, confirming what I said.

"The one and only…" She said, somewhat nervously.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I don't know why, but I felt I had to put a little of Joe and Tess relationship in there. Not sure quite yet where I will go with it. Let me know your opinions that would be awesome! Thanks again for reading hope that everyone's having a great weekend! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for your reviews! I'm so excited for Thursday to come that sometimes I just wish I had a time machine...to forward time and if I did. Every day would be a Thursday. Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

**Catherine**

My eyes widen in surprise as I thought, I surely never saw that one coming. Total shocker to me for sure and the only thing that I could think of to say was a lame old, "wow." Tess nods her head, as if confirming, my wow that what she just said is completely true. That she is somewhat, okay maybe not somewhat but is seeing our boss Joe even though he is married. I mean sure things aren't going well with their relationship that I already knew and so does Tess. But that still doesn't help the fact that I am completely shocked.

"Tess, did you really just say you're dating Cat's and your boss?" Tess nods her head and said to Heather.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't, he shouldn't, but you can't help who you love right?" Tess asked both of us, okay dating Joe is one thing, but now she is telling me she loves him, just so help me now if I don't faint from too much information at once. I blink and said.

"Wait, Tess did you actually just say you love Joe?" Tess shrugged her shoulders and turned back to looking through the clothes on the rack, hiding her face. Which I'm sure she is blushing.

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you tell him?" I asked her.

"Since when did this shopping trip for you turn out to be an interrogating Tess day?" I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Sorry, Tess I can't help but be curious and you know I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Joe that I knew." Tess turned to look at me and smiled. I can instantly tell that simply by the look in her face how much she loves Joe. I just wish she had a better situation in her case.

"I know you wouldn't Cat, I just hate this situation, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but don't worry Tess it'll all work out in the end."

"Thanks, Cat, that means a lot. I'm glad you're not like against it or anything…" I roll my eyes at her.

"Tess, come on between the both of us, I've kept a secret worse than that, but you understood why I did and didn't turn your back on me, instead between you and Joe you guys help give Vincent the life back he always wanted." I said, as I felt myself tearing up, damn these hormones, when did I become such a crybaby? I asked myself as I reached my hand up, using my back of my thumb to brush my tear away.

"Cat, you okay?" Heather asked. I nod my head and smile.

"Yeah, just those darn hormones again." I said as I looked at Heather and then I turned my attention back on Tess and laid my hand on top of hers, giving it a squeeze. "I truly hope things work out for the both of you, but I swear if Joe hurts you…" Tess starts to laugh.

"You'll run him down, right?" I smirk and nod my head as Heather hands me a floral blouse.

"Um, Cat don't you think you should try these on?"

"Ah, yeah that would probably be a good idea, wouldn't it? I wonder how many we can bring in at a time?" I asked Heather as we went in search of a clerk to open a fitting room for us. I seriously had way too many clothes, and most of them Heather found.

**Vincent**

My head snapped up the second I sensed Catherine nearby, and whatever JT had said to me moments ago, I completely forgotten. Catherine has that effect on me. I mean we could be in a room full of people but it really just felt like the two of us. Catherine looks my way and smiles and I return her smile as I get up from the bench, JT following me.

"Think you have enough clothes, Heather?" JT asked Heather in somewhat of a teasing voice, as he eyed the shopping bags she held in her hands.

"They're not all mine, some are Cat's." Heather said as she looked back at Cat.

"Here, let me take some." Heather leans in to kiss JT briefly on the lips as he takes some of her bags for her. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"What are you smiling about?" JT asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing." He glared at me a little and I just shook my head and reached my hand up to brush my hair back.

Catherine walks up to me, sets down her shopping bags and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Missed you." I smirk at her. "What?" She asked.

"How could you possibly have time to miss me, when you were busy shopping for all those clothes?" Catherine gave me a serious look before saying.

"I'll always miss you, no matter how busy I am."

"Awe." Heather said and seconds later I blinked from a flash on my face coming from Heather's direction. I felt Catherine drop her hands from my neck and she turns around to face her sister, who had her cell phone in her hands.

"You did not just take a picture Heather?" Catherine asked her.

"And what if I did?" Heather said.

"I'd want to see it."

"So you can delete it?" Catherine shakes her head and goes to grab for Heather's cell phone, almost tripping over the bags in the process, if not for my quick reflexes from preventing her fall.

"Careful." I whispered to her. She glares at me.

"Well if Heather had just given me the phone…"

"Hey, can we continue this later, I'm starving?" Tess said as she stepped in between us. Catherine sends Heather a glare before nodding her head.

"Thanks, Tess I was wondering if anyone here had forgotten about eating." JT said, chuckling a little bit as he picked up the shopping bags. I reached down and took some of Catherine's that she was carrying and we all walked into the restaurant just as my stomach grumbled, reminding me of how hungry I actually am.

**Catherine**

"Well, that went well tonight, but I have a feeling I'm going to be exhausted for work tomorrow." I told Vincent as I sat down on the bed, sitting the shopping bags beside me. Vincent chuckled a little bit as he slipped off his jacket and took off his shoes before sitting down next to me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I turn and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be to, I mean it was fun, going out and shopping with Tess and Heather. Speaking of, I got new pajamas for tonight." Vincent raised his eyebrows as a smirk formed on his face. I laugh a little as I lean in to kiss him. "And what is going through your mind Keller?" I said, as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just thinking how sexy you'll look in those new pajamas." Vincent said as he started looking through my bags. I put my hand on top of his, preventing him from looking any further.

"Uh huh, you have to wait till I put them on." Vincent started to pout, it was seriously so cute and I almost gave in, but didn't and settled for giving him a brief kiss on the lips as I pick up the bag on the other side of me that contained the, _sexy pajamas _as Vincent calls them. Before getting up and going to change. I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face and pull him in for a kiss.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to change.

**Vincent**

After changing, I pulled back the covers on the bed, and just simply lay on my back, my head on the pillows as I closed my eyes for a few minutes. Dinner went pretty well and certainly was fun. After a few more minutes of sisterly arguments, Catherine finally won and got the phone out of Heather's hand so she could see the picture of us and she forwarded it to her phone. It was fun watching those two sometimes. At least they had JT and I to break them up if the need for that to happen ever came.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes the second I felt Catherine's lips upon my own, and I couldn't help it but my jaw dropped when I saw Catherine's pajamas she's wearing. She smiled at me as she got on the bed, straddling me.

"Hey." Catherine said to me. I smiled and remembering that I had my mouth open, I quickly closed it.

"Hey." I replied.

"So I take it by your expression that you like the new pajamas?" Catherine asked me, while laughing a little.

"You sure have me blown away." Catherine smiles at me as she leaned down and kissed me passionately. I brought my arms around her, running my fingers through her hair as she kissed me. All I could think of in that moment was that I'm glad I waited to see these incredibly sexy pajamas of hers.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you so much." I told her as I carefully rolled us both over, so that now I am hovering over her. I lean down and kiss her passionately, which turned out to be the start to a night full of passion.

* * *

**What did you think? Opinions? Thoughts? I love writing about the sisterly moments...they are quite fun. What would you guys like to see happen with the Joe and Tess situation? I'm thinking about throwing a moment of them in for future chapter(s)**


	13. Chapter 13

** Only a few more days until the new episode "Any mean's possible," and I'm so excited. It looks so good and some VinCat romance coming our way. I'm glad they gave us a VinCat clip to at least help the week go by. If you hadn't read it I wrote a FanFic based on that clip called: When Beauty Loves a Beast. I hope you check it out. Anyways enjoy...**

* * *

**Vincent**

Glancing over at the clock my eyes widen in surprise at the time, knowing that Catherine's going to be late for work.

"Catherine, wake up." I said as I kissed her forehead. She stirred a little, her head resting on my chest.

"Too early, go back to sleep Vincent." Catherine mumbled.

"You're going to be late Catherine." At the mention of the word late Catherine's head snapped up, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked me as she leaned over me looking at the clock, her eyes widening in surprise. She turned to glare at me as she got out of bed quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She said as she slipped on her bathrobe, and started digging through the closest, deciding on what to wear. I push myself up on the bed with my elbows, leaning my head against the headboard.

"I just woke up myself, the alarm mustn't have went off." Catherine frowned a little as she pulled out a pair of pants, and a blouse. She then walked over to me and bent her head down, capturing my lips with hers.

"I'm sorry…" I raise my eyebrow at her in questioning.

"Why are you sorry?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you know, for getting out of bed quickly and not giving you a proper good morning kiss." I smile at her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, pulling her in for a kiss and when I pulled away, I said.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, we can always make up tomorrow." Catherine grinned a little and blushed some at my comment as she kissed me.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready." I nod my head and smile at Catherine as I watch her walk away. Once she closed the door I sighed and stretched before getting myself out of bed, wishing that today were Saturday but in a way I'm glad it's not, cause now I have tomorrow to look forward to. After I stretched a little, I walked out of the bedroom and made my way towards the kitchen, to make Catherine something too eat.

**Catherine**

"Mm, something smells good, wish I didn't have to rush and eat quickly." I said as I came up behind Vincent, wrapping my arms around him. Vincent turned around to face me.

"But you do have to eat something." I smirk up at him as I reach my hand up and caress the side of his face.

"You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" Vincent nods his head.

"Yep…" I smile at him and close the distant between us as I capture his lips with mine.

"Good, cause I wouldn't have it any other way." Vincent chuckled as he handed me my plate that had scrabbled eggs and buttered toast. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, anything for you Catherine." I smile at him before turning around and walking over to the table, sitting down and starting to eat. I had ten minutes before I had to leave, and I'm already ten minutes late as it is.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Vincent asked me as he sat down, across from me. I swallow the scrabbled eggs that were in my mouth before saying.

"No morning sickness, tired but otherwise great."

"So our daughter is being a good little girl then?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"So you think it is a girl then?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm hoping it's a girl."

"What if I told you I think it's a boy?"

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

"Speaking of I have an appointment end of next week, we can find out what the sex of the baby is, unless you want to be completely surprised?" I said as I laid my hand on my stomach, still no kicking yet, but that wouldn't be for another few weeks. Vincent smiled, his eyes looking down to where I had my hand.

"What do you want?" I smile at him and said.

"I'd like to wait, and be surprised, if that's okay with you?" I asked him.

"What ever you want, is okay with me Catherine, but you do realize if we wait, Heather is going to drive us, particularly you crazy, right?" I laugh a little at Vincent's comment and nod my head, smiling.

"I know, but she will have to learn to be patient." I told him just as I finished my last bite.

"Heather? Patient?" Vincent said as he shook his head. "That's going to be a challenge in itself." I laugh and said.

"It'll be fun to watch though." Vincent smirked as he got up and followed me into the kitchen and we dumped our plates in the sink. I turn around and faced him, snaking my arms up around his neck.

"So you want to wait then?" Vincent asked me as he leaned in to kiss my forehead, his arms resting on my waist.

"Whatever it is you want Catherine." I smile and look down at my stomach.

"I'd like to wait, be surprised, when he or she is born." Vincent nods his head as he lays his hand on my stomach. I smile and look up at him, thinking how wonderful of father he is going to be.

"I love you." Vincent said as he leaned in to kiss me passionately. Only too soon did Vincent pull away and suddenly I wished I didn't have to go to work.

"I love you to and I hate to go, but if I don't leave now I'm going to be even more late than I already am." Vincent nods his head and leans in to kiss me once more.

"Be careful." I smile at him as I step out of his embrace, grabbing my jacket, badge and gun.

"Don't worry, I will, love you." I said as I looked at him once more before heading out the door as I heard him say.

"Love you too."

About fifteen minutes I found myself at work and was surprised when Joe didn't scold me for my lateness. Speaking of, Tess was nowhere to be found at her desk as I took off my coat and hung it over the back of my chair. I smirked a little, as I had a feeling, just where she might be.

**Tess**

I jump slightly, in Joe's embrace at the sound of someone coming in and Joe backs away quickly. He was just telling me some news about divorcing his wife soon. They were just simply waiting to meet this week to sign the divorce papers. He said he would've waited till later, when we were at dinner, but he just couldn't wait to tell me the good news. I mean sure I felt bad for his wife, but he clearly wasn't happy with her, and when you're married to someone, shouldn't you be happy? Sure I mean sometimes I hated the thought, me being his in a way second choice, but I couldn't help my feelings for him and I couldn't certainly helped who my heart wanted and that's Joe. I blush slightly when I notice Cat walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Cat, you're late." Joe said, trying to cover us up. Cat smirked a little, and I look at Joe as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, not as late as Tess is here." Joe gave me a worried expression and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Joe, I…" I started to say before Cat came in.

"Don't worry Joe, your secret's safe with me." Cat said, as she looked from me and then to Joe. I grin at Catherine and nod my head, my way of telling her thanks for not telling Joe that she already knew about him and I before she walked in here.

"Cat, it's not really what it looks like…" Cat raises her eyebrow at Joe.

"Isn't it? Joe come on you can trust me to keep a secret…" Joe let out what seemed like a sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position Cat…"

"Don't worry about it Joe, besides I've been in worse. I can handle a few secrets. Trust me on that." Joe nods his head.

"Thanks Cat. That means a lot." Then Cat gave Joe a serious look.

"I'm trusting you with my best friend Joe and if you break her heart, I'll run you down…" Cat threatened Joe.

"You don't have to worry about that Cat. I'm signing the divorce papers next week." Cat smiled at Joe and nods her head.

"Okay, good, well I guess I'll just leave you to be and get to work." Cat said and just as she turned to leave Joe said.

"Stay on an extra hour today Cat, for your tardiness." Cat smirked a little and shook her head.

"Somehow I knew you would punish me today for be later. I'll stay on two hours Joe." I turned to look at Joe and smiled at him.

"Well, I should get to work with my partner." Joe nods his head and walks around his desk, pulling me in an embrace and kissing me.

"Yep, you should, I don't think you want an extra hour like Cat has." I smirk at him.

"Hey if I do get one, it's all your fault Joe." I said as stepped out of his embrace and started walking out of the door.

"Wait a minute, my fault? How exactly is it my fault?" I shake my head, smiling as I close the door behind me, not answering Joe's question.

"What are you all smiley about Tess?" Evan said as he walked by me.

"It's none of your business Evan." I told him as turned away from him, to go sit at my desk.

"So someone's had a good morning, I take it?" Cat said as I sat down. I shake my head at her.

"Well I guess you could say that?"

"You guess?"

"Okay, okay, geese so now you're interrogating me?" Cat nods her head.

"Yep. You did the same with me, I'm just getting even." I laugh and shake my head.

"Well if you must know, it was a good morning, probably not as good as yours though, since you get to wake up to your husband every morning." Cat frowns a little bit.

"Well, it would've been more pleasant had my alarm woke us up on time." Tess nods her head.

"Why's that?"

"Well cause we have the alarm set fifteen minutes before we actually have to get up, so that gives us some cuddle time and…"

"Okay, Cat I so don't need the mental picture in my head of you and Vincent making out."

"Sorry, just answering your question, Tess."

"I know, I just can't wait till he signs the divorce papers." I whispered to Cat not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation as they passed by us. Cat smiles at me.

"I know…"

"Oh and Cat?"

"Yeah Tess?"

"Thanks for you know, not saying I told you."

"Hey you kept my secret about Vincent, I'd do the same for you." I nod my head at Cat in understanding, if anyone knows how to keep at secret, it's definitely Catherine Chandler, I, mean Keller. Sometimes I still caught myself saying Chandler. It's hard to believe that she's been married almost half a year and not mention the fact that she's pregnant. I'm happy for her though and I hope that maybe someday Joe and I will have that happiness as well.

"So, um, what case are we working on today?" Cat asked me, Taking me out of my thoughts.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Of course Evan always has to be nosey. Do you think he will end up finding out about Joe and Tess? Then of course Cat knows and at least Joe and Tess don't have to worry about her not keeping their secret...she's pretty good at secrets. :) Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Three more days until the new episode. I'm so excited and can't wait. But don't forget to watch the rerun on Tuesday and join in on the trending. ebcameron89 is my twitter name. **

**Anyways thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome and I apologize about the error yesterday. It's been corrected and I hoped you guys enjoyed the two chapters yesterday that uploaded. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Heather**

"What do you think of this one Cat?" I asked my sister, as I came out of the fitting room, trying on the, oh I don't know what number this wedding dress is on that I've tried on. I've tried on so many that I lost count. I smirk a little as I imagined JT's look on his face. He'd be like, it's just a dress, and I don't see what the big deal is. I looked into the mirror and it still didn't click, at the rate I'm going we are going to have to go to another bridal place, cause this one I just couldn't seem to find the right wedding gown that had the perfect fit. Cat got up from her chair, with her hand resting on her stomach, smiling at me. It's been a few more weeks and she's definitely showing more. I couldn't help but smile. I loved seeing my sister this happy.

"Is my little niece or nephew kicking yet?" I asked her, momentarily forgetting about deciding which wedding dress is the perfect one. To my disappointment, Cat and Vincent have decided on waiting until the baby is born to find out the sex, but I guess it's not totally disappointing, it'll just be even more exciting. I'll just have to be patient, which is hard to do sometimes. Cat shakes her head.

"No not yet." I nod my head before twirling around.

"What do you think of this one?" Cat yawns and said.

"They're all beautiful Heather, I like the lace on this one." She said as she reached her hand up, touching the laced straps, I smile, and I did have to agree with her, I just, it didn't feel right. It's not saying; this is the one. I want my wedding gown to say that. So, until it does, I'll just have to keep on trying on wedding gowns, no matter how many it takes.

"It is pretty, but…?" I sigh as I look in the mirror at the long train.

"Heather, you're going to run out of wedding dresses to try on…"

"I know, but it doesn't feel right, don't you remember when you went dress shopping the feeling you got when you tried on that dress and knew it was the one?" Cat laughs a little and I start to glare at her. "Whatever is so funny big sis?"

"Well, you aren't shopping for the groom, the one? Heather, really I never even heard of that." I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair, groaning in frustration.

"Maybe, I'll just try another day."

"Okay." Cat said as she went to take a seat. I head back into the changing room as I wondered, how on earth am I going to find a wedding gown that pops out at me, saying I'm the one?

"You ready?" Cat asked me as I walked out of the fitting room.

"Yeah." I said, as she got up from the chair. "Now that I think about it, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat."

**Catherine**

"Sounds good to me." I told her as we got into the car. This definitely has been a crazy day, and Heather is managing to wear me out, and plus being pregnant doesn't help my case one bit either. I can't believe out of all of those wedding gowns, like fifty some that she tried on she didn't find the one, as she calls it. I smile a little, as I know what she's talking about, it was just fun picking on her a little bit. When I tried on my wedding gown after trying on a couple that didn't pop out on me, I finally found one that did and knew without a doubt that that's the one.

"So what will it be?" Heather asked me as she made a right turn.

"I'm good with whatever." I said as I yawned again and thought a nap will definitely be nice when I get home. I then suddenly wondered what Vincent is up to.

"Um, how about…" Just as Heather, started to say something I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I pulled it out, and smiled. Speaking of Vincent. I flipped open my phone to read the text message. _Miss you. _I smile instantly as I read that text message. He could send something as simple as a, hi, and it would make me smile.

"Let me guess, Vincent?" I nod my head as I type back a reply. _Miss you too, I'll be home after Heather and I eat out, there are leftovers in the fridge. Love you. _

After sending a reply I put the phone back into my pocket and smile at Heather. She returns my smile and said.

"Applebee's?" She asked me. I nod my head as I brush my hair out of my face.

"Sounds good." I said, just as my stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." Heather commented.

"Yeah, your little niece or nephew makes me hungry all of the time."

"Well he is Vincent and your kid." Heather pointed out to me.

"Very true." I said, as I smiled. "I'm just glad that the morning sickness seems to have stopped."

"That's good. I'm definitely not looking forward to having that. But I'm sure in the end it'll be worth it all." I smile at Heather as I place my hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, it will be." I said, as I rubbed my hand on my stomach as I pictured in my head holding him or her for the first time.

**JT**

"Hey." I said to Heather, as she walked into the apartment. I stood up from my work area, where I was doing more research on a cure for Vincent. It still haunts me that the cure I originally fixed up for him didn't work, well it did, it, just made it easier for him to control himself. I walked up to Heather, closing the distance between us. Heather wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer for a kiss.

"Hey." She said.

"Missed you." I told her as I laid my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I missed you to." She said, as she leaned in to kiss me once more, before stepping out of our embrace.

"So did you find a wedding gown?" She turned to look back at me and frown. "I'm guessing by the look on your face, that you didn't?" Heather shook her head as she opened the fridge and grabbed a drink.

"No, it's getting frustrating, you know? You'd think by now I would'v had a dress that popped out at me, but not yet." I walk up to her and give her should a squeeze.

"I'm sure you'll find one soon, and remember no matter what you wear Heather, you will look absolutely beautiful." Heather smiled at me and blushed a little from my comment.

"You always know what to say that will make me feel better, don't you?" I nod my head as I brush back her hair out of her face, and lean in to kiss her cheek. Heather wraps her arms around my neck after setting down the drink, closing the distance between us as we lean our foreheads together, rubbing noses.

"I can't wait until we are married…" Heather said.

"I know, neither can I." I told her as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Just think…" Heather says as she starts to pull away. "That by the time we get married, we'll have a little niece or a nephew."

"I know; it's hard to believe. I mean before you and Catherine came along, Vincent and I used to think we wouldn't get to enjoy those kind of moments, have them even." Heather raises her eyebrows at me.

"Well you'd better believe it JT, you did after all ask me to marry you." Heather said as she flashed her engagement ring in my face. I smile and nod my head.

"Do you have any idea how, happy I am that you said yes?"

"Probably not as much as how happy I am that you asked me." I chuckle a little bit as I pull her closer to me, her back against the counter.

"I love you so much Heather." Heather rubs my nose with hers before leaning in to capture my lips.

"I love you to JT, you make me so happy." Heather said as I felt her fingers running through my hair. I cupped her face with my hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"JT, have you ever thought about having kids someday?" Heather asked me after we pulled away from our kiss and sat down on the couch.

"Have you?" Heather nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean seeing Cat and Vincent how happy they are with expecting a child, just makes me excited for that to happen with us…"

"Hum, I don't know the idea of a mini you running around the house is just plain scary…Ouch!" I exclaimed after Heather elbowed me in the side. "Hey, I'm only kidding." I told her as I reached up to cup her face in my hand.

"I know, sorry about elbowing you…"

"It's okay, and yeah I would like to have kids." Heather leans in to kiss me softly and pulls away a few second later that felt like way too soon for me.

"So, what were you working on when I walked in?" Heather asked me, changing the subject. I shrug my shoulders and wrap my arms around Heather as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Working on a cure for Vincent."

"You're not giving up, are you?" I shake my head.

"I'm determined not to fail this time…" Heather lifts her head off my shoulder, frowning at me.

"JT it's not your fault."

"But…Heather it…" Heather reached her hand up, shushing me by placing her finger on my lips.

"No buts… JT. It's not your fault. We didn't know what antidote meant, I mean sure we thought it meant the obvious, but there weren't any written records of what happens when one takes the antidote, nor if it even work. It was just an equation or what ever you call it that someone was working on, but apparently didn't get to finish it…" I frown at Heather.

"I still can't help but feel like it's my fault." Heather took a hold of my hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"It's not, okay? It's not your fault? Vincent doesn't blame you, he knows you tried your best." I nod my head, knowing she's right, but I still couldn't help but feel as if it's my fault, which is one of the reasons that I'm so determined to work on a cure for him, and I won't stop trying until I do. I smile up at Heather.

"Thanks Heather, I know he doesn't blame me, but I want more than anything to find a cure for him." Heather nods her head, smiling.

"You will JT, you will find it, and I know you will." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. I cupped her cheek with my hand, pulling her closer to me. I wanted to be close to her, so I kissed her as passionately as I could. I loved her so much and I couldn't wait till our wedding day.

* * *

**Thought I would throw in a JT and Heather moment. They are so cute together and I wish they would put them together in the show. Anyways what did you guys think? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I don't know about you guys but after seeing the producers preview and a few sneak peek pictures, I wish it were Thursday. This next episode looks so amazing and I'm beyond excited. Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...don't forget to review. **

**Oh just want to mention don't forget to join in the trending event tonight and watch BATB live tonight even if it is a rerun. We need those ratings to go sky high so we get our second season. So I hope you make a twitter account if you hadn't already follow anything BATB. Let's get our second season beasties. ebcameron89 is my twitter name. Hope you follow me. **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Vincent?" Catherine said as she walked in. I got up from the couch after turning off the television. I was watching the news just before she came, nothing really all that interesting on television, there never really is. As I walked over to her, I smiled. Catherine smiled back at me as she hung her coat on the coat rack and leaned against the door to slip off her shoes.

"Hey." She said, as she yawned a little bit.

"Hey." I whispered as I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her. I leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Did you find something to eat?"

"Yeah, I did." Catherine yawned again and her eyes widened in surprise the second I swept her off her feet and into my arms.

"Vincent." Catherine exclaimed, giggling a little bit.

"You're tired, I'm taking you up to bed."

"Bed does sound nice, but seriously I can walk, Vincent, I'm not handicapped." Catherine tried to reason with me, as I continued to hold her and walked us up the stairs.

"I know, but I like carrying you."

"Well, if you insist." She said.

"I do." I said, and paused for a minute before asking her. "How was dress shopping?"

"Tiring, Heather tried on a million dresses…"

"That's a lot."

"Well, it felt like it anyways, she still hasn't picked out one yet. She did manage to wear me out though." I smile as I lean in to kiss her just as I'm walking into our bedroom.

"I can certainly tell that she did, you should get some rest, so you don't overdue it."

"Yes Dr. Keller." Catherine said, with a smirk on her face. Before I laid her down on the bed, I pulled back the covers and bent my head to capture her lips with mine.

"Get some rest…" I said, and kissed her forehead. Just as I started to turn away, I felt Catherine pull back on my arm.

"Lay with me?" I smile and nod my head.

"Of course." I said as I climbed in beside her. Catherine shifted so she was lying on her side, with her head resting on my chest. I snaked my arm carefully under her and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her close to me.

"Better?"

"Much better…" Catherine mumbled.

"I missed you today." I said after a few moments of silence, I felt Catherine tracing circles on my chest.

"I know Vincent, I got your text." Catherine whispered.

"Did you miss me?" Catherine shifted a little so she could rest her chin on my chest. She lightly elbowed me in the side.

"Ouch." I said jokingly, rubbing my side acting like she hurt me, which in turn got me a glare from her.

"Big, baby."

"Me?"

"Yep. That couldn't have hurt." I chuckle and said.

"I was kidding Catherine, but anyways back to my question, did you miss me?" I asked her, giving her my best puppy dogface.

"Of course I did." I smiled at her as I leaned in to kiss her softly. Catherine returned to resting her head on my chest.

"Heartbeat still strong?" Catherine asked me, changing the subject. I take a few minutes to listen before replying to her as I let my hand lay on her stomach. Soon after, I felt Catherine's hand on top of mine. "Vincent?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Still strong." I said as I rubbed her belly a little. She's showing more, and I love laying my hand on her baby bump. I can feel such joy flow through me when I do and I can only imagine how much more joy I will feel when our baby starts kicking and moving around. I'll most likely lay my hand on her stomach every night, just wanting to feel our child kick.

"I wish I could hear the heartbeat…" Catherine said as she starts to yawn.

"I know…"

"But it's nice knowing that you can…" I smiled as I felt Catherine shifting a little bit, moving herself closer to me. Just as I was about to say something, Catherine said. "You know what I was thinking about today?" I rub her belly a little.

"No, what were you thinking?"

"Well it started off me telling Heather that my morning sickness seemed to have stopped, she agreed and said something about how she's not looking forward to that part when she's pregnant…"

"Wait, her and JT are talking about having kids already?" I asked Catherine, feeling somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, but, let me finish…"

"Okay…"

"Well, she said something about the morning sickness being worth it all for the moment that you get to hold your baby in your arms, and I just started imagining that moment, when we welcome our baby into the world…" I smiled and placed a kissed on Catherine's forehead, as I felt her give my hand a gentle squeeze. "I just can't wait to hold our baby in my arms…" I couldn't either, but part of me is scared, what if I were to drop our baby, what if, so many what ifs. "Vincent?" Catherine questions me, after my moment of silence.

"What if I drop," Catherine laughed a little bit. "It's not funny…" I told her.

"Vincent, you won't…I know you'll be a wonderful father."

"I guess I am just a little scared…" I admitted to her, knowing that I am. I mean I know nothing about being a parent. How to change a diaper, what if I can't stop our baby from crying? So many things could go wrong. Then Catherine said something that completely surprised me.

"It's okay Vincent, I'm scared too."

"You? Scared?"

"Yep, terrified even…"

"But you'll make a wonderful mother." I said as I rubbed her belly some more, my hand had now found its way under her shirt.

"And you will make a wonderful father, Vincent…" Catherine said as I felt her lifting her head up and placing a kiss on my neck. She yawned again and I smiled.

"Get some sleep…"

"You'll stay?"

"Of course, I'll stay here, there's no place else I'd rather be."

**Catherine**

Vincent said as I lifted my head up from his chest, looking up at him. Vincent bent his head down and captured my lips with his. A few seconds later, I settled my head back on his chest, as his he rubbed my bell with his hand. Moments like these with Vincent, I never wanted to end.

The moments where he lays his hand on my baby bump, and the feelings that stir inside of me when he rubs it. Just makes me feel so overjoyed and loved and knowing how protective he is of our unborn child already, that alone tells me what a wonderful father he will be, despite his nervousness of becoming one, I have a feeling he will be a natural at the job.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I love you…" I whispered to him just as I closed my eyes, sleep over taking me, but I did manage to hear him say…

"I love you to Catherine, and our baby so much." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in arms of the man I love, the father of my child and my husband.

* * *

**I just love their cute moment's together...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't wait until tomorrow. All those clips and sneak peeks they give us I swear makes the wait longer...but this next episode looks like it's definitely worth the wait. Don't forget to join in the trending tonight. I hope you follow me...I signed up on twitter just for BATB. So if you don't have an account I suggest you make one. I mean I used to think twitter was stupid now I'm addicted and love chatting with my beastie family and the actors. Well anyways hope to tweet to you during the trending. Enjoy this chapter..**

* * *

**Catherine**

Sometime before my alarm clock went off, I woke up in Vincent's arms. It took me a second to figure out why I had woken up, and that's when I heard Vincent snoring. He almost never snores and usually when he does, I don't wake up. I guess he was snoring loud enough this time that caused me to wake up.

I glance over at the clock on the dresser, and frown knowing that I have to get up in under an hour and go to yet, another long and boring day of desk duty. It's been six weeks of desk duty and more than once I've caught myself asking Tess about the cases that she is working on, of course she could only tell me a few details, but the thing of it is, I couldn't put myself out there with her. It's going to be a long six months, I thought to myself, that's for darn sure. It's going to be even longer after our baby is born. Hopefully I'll manage to stay sane during the torture of desk duty.

Vincent snored again and I couldn't help but giggle, probably because those darn pregnancy hormones. I'm surprised they haven't made me grumpy yet, just overly cheerful, and smiley and well in this case giggly.

"Vincent…" I whispered to him. He slowly opened his eyes, looked at me and then turned on his side, with his back facing me.

"What are you doing up Catherine, it's early, go back to sleep." I smirk a little and turn on my side, so I can lean my head on his shoulder, looking down at him. He had his eyes shut.

"Well, I wouldn't be up if someone wasn't snoring so loudly." I said, still giggling a little bit. Vincent barely snores, but when he does, it makes it difficult for me to sleep. Vincent shifted so he's lying on his back, looking at me as I leaned my head on my hand.

"I don't snore, Catherine." He said. I nod my head and lean in to kiss him.

"Yes, you do and you woke me and our baby up…" Vincent frowned at me.

"Sorry…" I shake my head.

"It's alright." I told him as I laid my head on his chest, my hand reach over for his, intertwining our fingers together. I felt Vincent place a kiss on my forehead.

"What time is it?" Vincent asked me softly.

"Five thirty."

"So then we have a half n hour to snooze?"

"Yep." I told him as I snuggled my face into his chest, closing my eyes. I felt Vincent's hand lay on my baby bump and I smiled. I enjoyed the simple moments like this with him. Well technically I enjoyed every second, every minute, every hour every day with Vincent, it's just these little moments here where he laid his hand on my stomach were just moments to treasure. And that's how I fell asleep before my annoying alarm clock went off thirty minutes later.

**Vincent**

I could've gone back to sleep, for the last half and hour that we had, but I chose instead to watch Catherine as she slept peacefully with her head on my shoulder. To listen to her heartbeat and our baby's heartbeat, with my hand laid protectively on her stomach.

I know she's not happy about being on desk duty for the last three weeks, but I'm glad that she is. Even though I still worry about her, when she's not with me, I'm less worried now. Now that she's not out investigating dangerous crimes scenes with Tess, but instead her and our baby our safe, in the precinct and no harm can come to her there. At least Tess is there to watch over her as well, I smirk a little as I remember Tess mentioning to me after that first little accident that Catherine had, when Tess and her were chasing down the perp, that Tess suggested she go into desk duty and do no more crime scene investigations. Knowing how Tess wants to make sure Catherine's safe, gives me reassurance that she also has her work partner watching her back.

Catherine shifted a little bit, moving closer to me and I bent my head down, kissing the top of her head. I glance over at the clock and frown, knowing that I only have ten more minutes to enjoy this moment with Catherine before we both had to get up and get ready for another day at work. I rub my hand gently on her baby bump.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I jump a little at the sound of the alarm clock going off, and I frown thinking was it ten minutes already? I felt Catherine snuggle her face into my chest and I think she mumbled something about, "is it time to get up already?" I lean over Catherine, with my one hand still on her stomach, and using my other hand to turn off the ever so loud sound of the alarm clock. I hate those things. I kiss Catherine's forehead.

"Yes…" I whisper. Catherine lifts her head off my chest, and pushes herself up on her elbows, looking down at me.

"Well at least you didn't snore this time." She said, with a smirk on her face. I lean up to kiss her.

"Neither did you." She sent me a glare.

"I don't snore."

"Oh, believe me you have Catherine." Catherine shakes her head and picks up her pillow, throwing it me.

"Do not." She argued.s

"Do to." I said as I lean in to kiss her.

"Well, if I have, why haven't you ever woken me up?" Catherine said as she crossed her arms.

"Cause I didn't want to wake you…" Catherine smiled at me and then that smile turned into a frown, glaring at me again.

"Uh, huh, sure Keller." She said as she leaned down to kiss me. I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair. A few seconds later I reluctantly pull away, knowing if we were to keep this up, we'd both be late for work.

"How about you go and get ready, and I'll make us breakfast?" Catherine smiled and nods her head.

"Okay." She said; as she leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Catherine…" I mumble against her lips. I pull away. "If you don't stop kissing me like that, we will both be late." Catherine frowned at me, but nods her head as she gets out of bed, slipping on her bathrobe. I watch her walk away and I don't get out of bed until she shuts the door to the bathroom.

**Catherine**

"How's the mother-to-be doing this morning?" Tess asked me as I handed her a cup of coffee. She had managed to catch me in time, before I passed by Starbucks and put her order in for coffee. I smiled up at her.

"She great, well would've been even greater had her husband not been snoring in the earlier morning hours, waking her up." Tess laughed a little bit.

"I know exactly how you feel." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Joe snores a lot." I smirk at Tess.

"Really?" I said as I raised my eyebrows at her. "Thanks for the additional information on our boss." I whispered. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Hey I was just telling you that I know how you feel." I nod my head at her.

"Hey, Cat these pencils need sharpened, think you can do that?" I roll my eyes at Joe as he hands me a container of number 2 pencils. Tess smiles at me.

"Have fun with desk duty Cat."

"Oh, I am Tess, I am."

* * *

**Poor Cat...desk duty must be pure torture for her. She'll survive though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm so excited that it's finally Thursday! **

**Don't forget to join in the trending tonight on twitter if you follow me that'll be awesome! ebcameron89 and if you hadn't made an account I hope you do. I actually used to make fun of twitter but I love it and love having a beastie family. I hope to see you guys at the trending party. Watch BATB live tonight to get those ratings up! We need that second season! **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey." I said to Vincent as I walked inside. I can't begin to tell you how good it felt to be home. After another torturous day of desk duty and sharpening so many Number 2 pencils that I've lost count, well let's just say it never felt so good to leave the precinct and come home. The sad thing is, I have four more days of sharpening pencils and doing who knows what else until the weekend.

"Hey Cat." I turned my eyes off of Vincent, to find JT sitting on the couch. I couldn't help but frown a little. I was looking forward to just coming home, relax and even take a nice warm bubble bath. Looks like my plans would have to wait. I smile at JT.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you. How are you?"

"Good, how's my niece or nephew doing?" I smile and laid my hand on my stomach.

"Great." I said and paused for a minute before saying. "So, what brings you by JT?" I asked him as he gets up from the couch. Before JT could answer me, Vincent walked over and said.

"Hey." He pulled me into his arms, resting his hands on my waist and kissing me briefly on the lips. Our kiss probably would've lasted longer, but since JT is here, I reluctantly pulled away. "Missed you…" Vincent mumbled in my ear, so only I could hear him. I felt him lay his hand on top mine where it rested on my stomach. I knew what he is doing; he does it almost every day at least once and more and well I wasn't exactly complaining. He's listening to the heartbeat and as we stood there close, I almost had forgotten about JT's presence; that is until he said…

"Well, um, I was just letting Vincent know the progress of the cure that I'm working on for him. You remember how I said I wouldn't give up on one?" I nod my head and look up at Vincent as I take a hold of his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I remember." I told him.

"I'm still working on it, and I won't stop until I find one…"

"JT…" Vincent starts to say, and JT just shakes his head.

"No Vincent, I failed the first cure, I'm determined to find one for you…"

"Don't rush it JT, besides if the cure did work, I might not have gotten to experience the wonderful thing of hearing our baby's heartbeat."

"Vincent, I'm confused, don't you want…?" JT said, his voice trailing off on the last word. Vincent nods his head.

"Of course I want a cure, JT. Don't get me wrong, and I greatly appreciate your hard work. I just might want to wait until after the baby is born to take it when you have it ready."

"I understand Vincent."

"Well, um I should probably get going…"

"You're welcome to stay for supper…"

**Vincent**

Catherine said as JT started putting on his shoes and coat. He shakes his head.

"Thanks for the invite, but I should get back home, Heather will be there soon. Oh and speaking of, Catherine…" JT said as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, JT?"

"When you're feeling up to it, Heather asked me to have you give her call about going dress shopping again." Catherine rolls her eyes at JT.

"She's taking for ever to decide…" JT raises his eyebrows.

"Didn't you?" Catherine turns to look at me and then back at JT, nodding her head.

"But I didn't try on fifty dresses…" Catherine sighed and said. "But it is my sister. How in the world do you manage to get along with her and put up with her craziness?" JT shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do know is that I love her and I told her no matter what she wears she'll be beautiful…"

"Awe…that's sweet of you JT." Catherine said and I smiled at JT.

"I'm sure she will find a wedding dress soon." JT said. Catherine nods her head.

"I surely hope so. Tell her I'll give her a call, maybe we can go this weekend."

"Okay, I will Cat." JT said as he pulled Catherine into a hug. "Take care of my little niece or nephew." Catherine smiled at JT and said.

"Don't worry I will."

"Vincent…" JT said just as he left.

"Bye JT. Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime." He said as he opened the door, and walked out. Catherine shut the door behind him and then walked up to me, closing the distance between us, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

"How was desk duty today?" Catherine frowned at me as I rubbed her arms up and down.

"Torture. Pure torture. I don't know how I'm going to survive the next what, six months and what ever I have to take off after I have the baby." I leaned in to kiss her forehead and pull her close to me.

"You'll survive, you always do."

"I know, it's just going to drive me crazy not being out there with Tess and working on cases." Catherine said. I frown at her as Catherine reaches up and caresses the side of my face. "But you know I'd do anything to protect our baby and keep him or her from harm, so if that means long and torturous months of desk duty, I'll do it." Catherine said to me as she leaned her forehead against mine, looking down at her stomach.

"I know you will." I whispered to her. Catherine lifted her head up from mine, and smiles up at me. She pulls me in for a brief kiss and when she pulled away she said.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a bubble bath, we can order take out or something tonight…" I nod my head.

"What would you like? I'll take care of it while you're taking a bath." Catherine shrugged her shoulders as she stepped out of my embrace.

"Surprise me." She said and leaned in to kiss my cheek before turning around and walking away, heading towards the stairs.

**Catherine**

Now this is relaxing, I thought as I leaned my head back against the tub, closing my eyes. A nice warm bubble bath is just exactly what I needed after today. I sigh as I sink into the tub a little more, really enjoying this.

A few seconds later I hear a knock on the bathroom door and smile, knowing that it's Vincent. "Come in…" I tell him, I smile a little bit, he can be such a gentlemen sometimes, and he knows he doesn't have to knock, but yet he does.

"Hey, how's your bath?" I turn my head to look at him as he squats down by the tub.

"Nice, relaxing." Vincent smiled at me as he reached his hand up by my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're welcome to join me…" Vincent smirked a little. "What? I'm serious." He chuckles a little bit.

"I know you are, but if I join you, we may never leave the tub…" He said and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Well, could you do me a little favor then?"

"Sure…" I handed him the wash[cloth and soap as I lean forehead a little bit.

"Could you get my back for me?" Vincent smiled and nods his head as he rubs the washcloth on the soap before starting to scrub my back.

"Thanks." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes, while he scrubbed my back ever so gently. "That feels good." I mumbled as Vincent rubbed it around the back of my neck, lifting up my hair with his hand as he did so. He then dipped the washcloth in the water and started rinsing the soap off of my back. I take the washcloth from his hand and seconds later as I lean back against the tub. Vincent smiles and leans in the kiss me.

"Maybe next time, I will have join you." I smile at him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Could you hand me my bathrobe?" Vincent nods his head and before getting up he leans in to kiss me.

"Of course, oh and I hope you don't mind pizza for tonight."

"Pizza sounds good." I said as stood up from the tub, grabbing the towel on the chair and wrapping it around me. I dry myself off after stepping out of the tub and take my bathrobe from Vincent.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Just then the doorbell rings. "I'm guessing that's our pizza order?" Vincent nods his head and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be back." I shake my head.

"No that's alright, I will just meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Vincent said before walking out of the door and going to get our pizza. I sigh and yawn a little before I follow Vincent, suddenly feeling pretty hungry.

* * *

**I love those cute VinCat moments. I hope we have more of them on the show. They are seriously so cute together. Don't forget to review! Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so last nights episode just...just...just WOW! I love this show so much and last night's episode made me love it even more if that's possible. Plus I was blown away with the 389K something Get Glue Check Ins. I only hope the ratings were extremely high as well...not to mention great job on the trending. Us Beasties are amazing when we work together! I totally can't wait until next Thursday! I'm suprised I managed to get any sleep at all. Did you guys? **

**Anyways here's another chapter thanks again for the reviews...**

* * *

**Tess**

I am so glad that work finally ended. It seemed as if it was going slow on purpose. It also didn't help with the fact that I was looking at the clock every ten minutes. So I guess in way, it was mostly my fault.

I finished curling my hair, and touched up my make up a bit, applied lipstick then I looked at the clock, yes once again, and I couldn't help but smile, thinking that Joe will be here soon.

He wanted to take me out to dinner, and he mentioned something about a surprise, and even though I had tried to interrogate him, to get him to tell me what my surprise is, I simply just had to face the fact that I would have to wait, and be surprised. That's the hard part, the waiting. I was always terrible with that part.

I almost jumped when I heard the doorbell ring, and of course I smiled, knowing it's Joe as I doubled checked myself in the mirror before walking out of my bedroom to go and open the door for him.

"Hey, Tess." Joe said.

"Um, hey…" I said as my voice trailed off looking down at the bouquet of flowers that Joe held in his hand. He holds them out to me.

"These of course are for you." I blush a little as I take a hold of the flowers, and bring them up to my nose, smelling them. I lean in to kiss Joe.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." I nod my head as I walked into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"So was this my surprise or…" I felt Joe come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grab the vase I'm looking for before setting it down on the counter and turning around to face Joe, who had this huge grin on his face. I raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"Joe?" I asked him. He smiles and reaches behind his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and hands it over to me, still smiling.

"Joe, what are…?" I start to ask him as I take the papers from his hands, I open them up and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Joe, wow, I…" I set the papers down and lean in to kiss him passionately feeling happier than I ever did. He's finally free, divorced and I couldn't be happier. I felt Joe pulling me in closer to him as he kissed me passionately. What felt like too soon he pulled away, breaking our connection.

"I know what you are feeling Tess, I couldn't believe it myself when she finally signed these papers. I couldn't wait to tell you. We can finally really, be together, Tess and we don't have to hide anymore." I smiled when Joe said that, probably blushed some as well.

Part of me did feel bad that things didn't work out for him and his wife, but the other part of me is screaming inside saying, he wants you, you should be happy. And I am happy, extremely happy. After being single for a while I finally had someone who loved me, and wanted to be with me, of which I returned that love.

"Shall we go and celebrate?" Joe asked me, and nod my head yes, as I pull him and kiss him.

"Yes, let's." I said as Joe took a hold of his hands in mine. It seems I just couldn't stop smiling and I wasn't exactly going to complain. Joe's mine and I'm his, and well things couldn't get any better than this, could they?

"I made reservations tonight at the Olive Garden, I hope you like…" Joe said as he opened the car door for me. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before I sat in the car.

"Thanks." I said to Joe as he shut the car door, before walking around to his side and sliding in the drivers' side. Joe turned on the car, and pulled it out of the parking spot, as he reached over and took a hold of his hand in mine.

"It'll be great to not have to hide my feelings for you, Tess." Joe said after a few minutes of silence. I look over at him and smile.

"Yeah, it will be," I pause for a minute before saying. "I wonder what people will think?" I said. I mean I don't know why I worried about. Sure we were about to get people not liking our situation, ones who wouldn't understand, look down on us, but you can't help whom you love right?

"Tess, you shouldn't…" I shake my head and brush my hair out of my face.

"I know I shouldn't worry about those things Joe, but I guess I can't help but…I mean people will say things." Joe nods his head.

"Yes, they will, but are we going to let people pull us apart because of what they think?" I shake my head.

"No…I guess I'm just a little…"

"Scared…?" Joe finished saying for me. I give his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah…aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but Tess, we'll be able to handle it, okay?" I look over at Joe and smile at him, knowing that he's right, we love each other and no matter what people think, we'll be together, nothing can break us apart.

The rest of the ride we just listened to the music playing on the radio. Occasionally Joe would lift my hand that he is holding and kiss my knuckles, giving me butterflies in my stomach, making me feel like a silly high school girl all over again.

Once we arrived at the restaurant Joe of course acted like the perfect gentlemen, opening the car door for me, giving me hand and helping me out of the car, shutting the door for me and then I linked my arm with his as we walked into the restaurant.

"Two?" Joe nods his head.

"Yes, I made reservations for tonight, under Bishop."

"Ah, yes, right this way please."

"Thanks." Joe said as he turned to smile at me, and I returned his smile. This night seriously couldn't get any better.

"Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." I said as Joe helped me slip off my coat. We both then slid into the booth and I picked up the menu, wondering what on earth I'm going to order. That's the one bad thing about the Olive Garden. So many good things, which makes it harder to choose. I look over at Joe who hasn't looked at his menu yet and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders at him.

"I'm guessing you already know what you want?" Joe nods his head.

"Yep, mind if I make a suggestion?" He asks me, motioning his hand towards the menu. I shake my head and lay down the menu. Joe flips over a page.

"Is it good?"

"Of course it is, if it wasn't then I wouldn't be suggesting it to you." I grinned at him and shake my head. I was about to say something before the waitress came to the table and took care of our orders.

"So um dumb question, but…"

"Tess, nothing you ask me is a dumb question." Joe said as he reached across the table taking a hold of my hands in his. "What is it?"

"So are we like officially, boyfriend, girlfriend? Is that even what we call our relationship?" I ask him somewhat nervously. I already in a way knew that we are, I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Tess, you know I love you…"

"I know… I guess I just can't help but feel as if this is to good to be true, if you know what I mean."

"I do, but it is real, I have the full proof signed on those divorce papers." I nod my head. I don't know why I am asking him these questions now. I guess I just needed to get these thoughts of mine off of my shoulders.

"Joe…" I start to say, wondering if I should ask him…

"Tess?" Joe said, and release our hands just as the soup and salad, breadsticks came.

"Thank you." Joe said to the waitress who smiled at him and nods her head before walking away.

"What were you going to say Tess?" Joe asked me as he broke off a piece of breadstick and ate it. I shake my head, realizing how silly I'm being. He loves me, and wants to be with me, and that's all I need to know, I shouldn't be living in the past.

"That's all I want to say Joe." He raised an eyebrow at me as if not quite believing me.

"Truly, it is, and right now I'm so incredibly happy." I said, smiling at him as I took a bite of salad.

"Me to, Tess, Me too."

About an hour later, after we had dessert, which Joe insisted on getting even though I was quite full from the meal I gave in and we decided on sharing a piece of chocolate mouse cake. Which was actually really good.

"I had a great time tonight, Joe." I said as he opened the door of the restaurant for me.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun, and I'm actually really happy for once…" I turned to smile at Joe as we walked around the corner of the building. We paused for a minute, staring into each other's eyes, before Joe closed the space between us, cupping my cheek with his hand, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Tess…" Joe said as he kissed me passionately, my arms snaking around his neck. I pulled away and said.

"I love you too Joe." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I felt him pulling closer to me, and his fingers starting running through my hair.

"Isn't this sweet…" Joe and I jump apart and my eyes widen in surprise, as they landed on Miranda, Joe's ex wife, who had a…

"Miranda, you don't want to do this…" Joe said as Miranda raised the gun up she held in her hands. I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt Joe's hand giving mine a squeeze.

"Oh, don't I Joe? Was this how it is, you left me to what…be with her?" Miranda said somewhat menacingly as she pointed her gun at me, my heart started pounding, and a voice in my head told me to run.

"Miranda, put the gun down, you don't want to do this…" Miranda shook her head.

"I loved you Joe!" She screamed. Joe shook his head.

"We were falling apart Miranda, we both weren't happy."

"You mean YOU weren't happy, Joe!" Miranda yelled.

"We both weren't." I could feel Joe starting to move in front of me, wanting to protect me.

"Miranda, please just put the gun down, no body has to get hurt, if you wanna talk, I'll talk, but we both know it's over Miranda. It's been over for years." Joe said, I could tell he had fear in his voice as he told her this. "Miranda, please." Joe said as he let go of my hand and started walking towards her, hands up in the air.

"Joe…" I whispered, suddenly fearful for him, not really knowing what Miranda is capable of.

"Tess, get in the car." Joe said quietly so only I could hear. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Better do as your lover says Tess." I glare over at Miranda. She's psycho, no wonder why Joe wanted to leave her.

"Miranda, please, put the gun down, you don't want to do this, trust me." Joe pleaded as Miranda laughed an evil laugh.

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? You cheated on me, with her!"

"Miranda, you're not a killer, put the gun down…" Miranda shook her head an aimed the gun at me, I wanted to run, but if I ran, she would surely shoot at me. Either way I was stuck.

"Well, I think I just became one Joe…" Miranda said as she started to pull the trigger, and everything went black. The only thing I remember is Joe screaming my name; the next was all a blur.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy...Did you guys expect to see that one coming? Thoughts? Opinions? Hit the review box please. Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for your reviews and I don't know about you guys but I still feel as if I'm still recovering from Thursday's Episode which was just so WOW! LOL I wonder if the BATB writers know what kind of effects they have over us beasties. I'm seriously hoping that next episode VinCat wake up in each other's arms. That would be so sweet. Anyways on with the new chapter..enjoy.**

* * *

**Joe**

I didn't waste a single second after Miranda pulled the trigger and shot Tess in the shoulder as I ran over to where she lay sprawled on the ground. I get down on the ground and gently lift Tess into my arms, holding her close as tears began to run down my cheeks. I couldn't loose her, I just couldn't, and I loved her too much.

"Miranda, how could you?" I screamed at her, Miranda just shook her head, and if I wasn't mistaken she was crying too and somewhat shaking, as she dropped the gun to the ground, turned and ran.

"MIRANDA!" I yelled as I quickly dug my phone out of my pocket, calling an ambulance. After making the call, I bent my head and kissed Tess's forehead, hugging her close to me.

"Tess, please, don't leave me, stay with me…Tess." I hugged her body close to me Her breathing was faint, but she is alive, and suddenly I think of Vincent, knowing he could help and dial his number…why didn't I think of him sooner, I asked myself as the phone began ringing. Pick up. Oh please pick up Vincent.

**Vincent**

"Catherine…" I mumbled as she pulled me in for a kiss, and just as I was about to start run my fingers through her hair, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Reluctantly I pull away and pull it out.

"Hello?" My eyes widen in shock. "Whoa, Joe slow down, what happened?" Catherine raises her eyebrows in question at me as she lays her hands on my shoulders. My eyes then widen in surprise. "I'm on my way. Hang in there, Joe. She'll be alright." I said, trying to give him some small measure of comfort. hang up as I step out of Catherine's embrace, and head towards the door. She quickly follows behind me.

"Vincent, what's…what's wrong?"

"It's Tess, Joe ex's wife…. She shot Tess…"

"Oh my god, is she?" I shake my head.

"No, she's still alive."

"Thank god." Catherine said as she wiped at a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"I'm going to go and help Joe." I said as I slipped on my jacket and started turning the doorknob, before Catherine grabbed my arm, her eyes pleading me.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Catherine said as she started putting on her shoes. I wanted her to stay here, where it's safe, Tess's killer, I meant Joe's wife could still have a gun with her and I didn't want anything to happen to her and the baby. I wasn't willing to take that risk.

"Catherine… I started to argue back,

"No, Vincent, please don't make me stay, it's Tess. I…" I nod my head and said.

"Okay, come on, let's go." I said, as I took a hold of Catherine's hand and we quickly got in the car and took off.

**Joe**

After what seemed to take forever, but in reality was only five minutes an ambulance came and soon after the ambulance. I didn't want to let go of my hold of Tess as they took her from me, and started taking care of her right away.

"Don't worry Joe, she's in good hands now." I nod my head. Before I could say my thanks, my eyes snapped in the direction of a familiar voice.

"JOE!" Catherine and Vincent quickly came over to me.

"Oh my god Tess…I'm so sorry Joe, I…" Catherine said as she came up to me, and pulled me in for a hug, I hugged her back.

"Me to, I'm just relieved that she'll be okay." Catherine nods her head and brushes away her tears.

"Joe, what… what happened?" Catherine asked me.

"It's, Miranda, she…she had a gun and she, and she…" I couldn't even say it. I Catherine reached up and gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"Where is Tess?" Vincent asked me, breaking the momentarily silence between Cat and I.

"In the ambulance." I said, motioning my hand towards the ambulance.

"I'll go take a look at her…" Vincent said. I nod my head and before Vincent left us he leaned in to kiss Catherine on the cheek, before running to the ambulance. If any doctor is going to take care of Tess, it's going to be Vincent. I thought to myself.

"Joe, I'm…" Catherine said, as she started crying, which didn't help me any, as I pulled her into to a hug, and as she sobbed into my shoulder, I muttered.

"She'll be alright Catherine." I said to her, as my hand rubbed circles on the small of her back. It seemed that when I said that to Catherine, I wasn't only reassuring her that Tess would be all right, but more so towards myself. I wasn't about to loose her, especially when I finally got a chance to be with her.

"Why would Miranda do something like this, Joe?" Catherine asked me, as she pulled away from our hug. I shake my head. I didn't know the answer myself. She definitely wasn't the same Miranda I knew when I married her. The old Miranda would never point a gun and shoot someone. She would never come this extreme.

"I don't know Cat, I keep on asking myself over and over again, making sure I didn't miss anything, and I kept on telling myself maybe I should've stayed married to her, not get the divorce and Tess wouldn't have gotten shot." Cat frowned at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Joe, you and I both know you weren't happy. None of this is your fault, or Tess's for that matter. You can' t help who you love. Take it from someone who knows." I give Cat a small smile and nod my head, knowing that she's right. I was about to say something to Cat, before Vincent came running towards us.

"They're ready to take her to the hospital. Are you going to ride with her?" Vincent asked me, I nod my head.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, we'll follow behind you guys." Just before I turned to go to the ambulance, I looked at Vincent and asked him.

"Vincent, could you, um if it's not to much trouble, be Tess's Doctor?"

"Of course Joe."

"Thanks, I owe you…" Vincent shakes his head.

"Hey, Joe you don't owe me anything, and when you think about it, technically I owe you for giving me my life back."

"Thanks Vincent." I said before running off towards the ambulance, where I sat near Tess, holding her hand, telling her I'm here and I'm not going to leave her side.

"Stay with me Tess. Stay with me…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? What do you think Joe will do about his ex wife?**


	20. Chapter 20

**4 more days! I'm so excited. I wish it were Thursday already. Thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter...I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

**Tess**

My head felt like it was pounding, it took me a few minutes to remember what exactly happened. There are questions going through my head as I wondered, why my head is hurting and why my shoulder feels so painful? Then a few seconds later it hit me, and I remembered Miranda holding her gun at me, did I get shot? I asked myself. The last thing I remember is Joe screaming my name with a hint of fear in his voice. That's it, that's all I remember. Heck I don't even remember getting shot, just the after affects of it, Joe screaming and then blackening out.

I felt someone take a hold of my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It's their way of telling me, that they are there and from the touch of their hands, I know it is Joe.

"Please wake up Tess…I…I, need you here with me." I heard Joe saying, as he sobbed a little.

With what strength I have in me, I willed my eyes to open. When they opened after taking some effort, I could see that Joe has his head bent down on my bed, his hands are still holding mine. It sounded like to me as if he were crying. I tried to speak but couldn't finding out that my throat is a little dry and so the only thing I managed to do is give, Joe's hand a small squeeze, letting him know I'm okay, that I am here. Joe's head immediately snapped up, looking at me.

**Joe**

"Hey…" I whispered to Tess, feeling relieved that she's okay, she's been asleep for hours and I couldn't help but worry every minute. I just needed to hear her voice, and know she's okay. I had come so close to loosing her last night and well the second I felt her squeeze my hand I felt such joy running through me and I smile as I stood up somewhat so I can lean over her and give her a kiss on the forehead. I had been here all night at the hospital the second she was brought to her room after her surgery. Vincent said she did well through surgery, and that she should recover in no time.

"Water…" Tess mumbled.

"Of course." I said as I reached over to the tray that had a cup and pitcher of water. I picked up the pitcher of water and poured some water in a cup for her.

"Thanks." Tess said after taking a sip.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?" Tess shrugged her shoulders a bit, and winced in pain as she did so.

"Careful." I said, smiling at her. "You're still recovering, don't want to make any quick movements."

"Right, I didn't quite think about that." I nod my head at her in understanding.

"So, back to my question. How are you?"

"Sore. My head is pounding, I've got a terrible headache…" I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was so scared I lost you Tess. I…"

"Joe, you didn't loose me, I'm right here." Tess whispered; and I felt her thumb rubbing my hand a little.

"I know, but you almost didn't make it, Vincent said you were very lucky." Tess's eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised Tess. I wouldn't have anyone else be your doctor other than Cat's husband."

**Tess**

I nod my head, as I thought he's right, I shouldn't be surprised, I should've seen that one coming at me. I guess I just didn't think about that considering I was passed out, and sleeping for the past twenty-four hours or so, however long I've been here, my brain just isn't functioning as quickly as it normally does.

"Thanks. Joe…" I said. Joe raised an eyebrow at me.

"For what Tess?"

"For being there for me…" I paused as Joe yawned a little bit. "And for staying with me the entire time. Did you sleep at all?" Joe shakes his head.

"No." I frown at him.

"Joe. You didn't have too…"

"I know Tess, but I couldn't leave you…"

"Joe, I…"

"I know Tess, I'll get some sleep later today, after I spend a few hours with you…"

I smiled at Joe and he returned my smile as he said.

"Tess, I love you, I'll always be there for you." I nod my head.

"I love you too Joe, so much." I said as Joe stood up and leaned over my bed, capturing his lips with mine.

"I'm just so glad that you'll be alright, I don't know what I would've…"

"Joe, none of that happened, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Besides, it'll take more than a gunshot wound to get rid of me…" I said, smiling a little bit. That got Joe to laugh a little and that made me feel good. I didn't want him to think on the worse that could've happen.

"Tess, I…" Joe started to say before…

"So, how's my patient doing this morning?" Vincent asked me as he walked around the corner, holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Great, except for a terrible headache that I have right now." Vincent nods his head.

**Vincent**

"I'll get some medication for you and have a nurse bring it to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I told her as I thought about how well she did in recovery, she's a tough one, that's for sure, after getting a gunshot wound like she did, she's extremely lucky. Catherine was really worried about Tess and she didn't want to leave the hospital last night, but after a few persuasions I managed to talk some sense into her, as I was worried about her stressing out. Stress isn't good for the baby and she needed her rest. The only she asked me to do is call her when Tess wakes up, cause she wanted to come over and see her.

"So Dr. Keller when can I go home?" I chuckle.

"Anxious?"

"I hate hospitals. Then again I bet you get that a lot." I nod my head, smiling at her as I put her clipboard at the end of her bed.

"Yes I do. But I say if everything is still going well by tomorrow, you'll be able to go home then and that reminds me, I need to call Catherine…you know she was so worried about you she wanted to stay here."

"That sounds like Cat." Tess said as I pulled out my cell phone, and sent Catherine a text message, letting her know that Tess is awake and before I could close my cell, I received an instant reply letting me know that she's on her way. I chuckle a little bit.

"Let me guess, Cat's on her way?" Tess said.

"Yes, well I'll go and get your medication, do a few rounds and I'll join Catherine when she's here."

"Thanks Vincent." Tess said. I nod my head and start to walk out of the room.

"I'll be right back Tess." I heard Joe mumble. "Vincent, wait…" We both stepped outside of the room.

"I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am, that you were there Vincent. I…" I shake my head and put my hand on Joe's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I know you are Joe. I'm just glad that she pulled through surgery and she's going to be okay."

"Me to, I don't know what I would've done if I lost her, so thank you for saving her, Vincent." I nod my head.

"You're welcome. I'll be back with Tess's medication."

"Okay." Joe said as he turned around and went back to be at Tess's side.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


	21. Chapter 21

**3 more days. I'm so excited. I watched Any Means Possible last night for like the fifth time. How many times have you guys watched it? **

**So we need to get more beasties together to watch BATB live on Tuesdays and Wednesday. Our ratings aren't looking that great so tell your friends and family to watch BATB live on those days to bring those ratings up. Post on FB...Twitter anywhere you can think of to help bring more viewers this show must continue on it is thee best ever. I came up with a little something yesterday using Journey's song Don't Stop Believin'...**

**Don't stop believin**

**Let's get that second season**

**We beasties, won't stop...oh no we won't. **

**So with that being said let's show CW what we are made out of and what happens when we come together. We can like Cat said. Overcome anything if we are together so let's get more viewers! **

**Enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for your reviews! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"How's she doing?" I asked Vincent as I met up with him outside of Tess's room, leaning my back against the wall. I don't think I got any sleep at all, from last night, and my yawning right now reminded me of that. I was so worried about her, and I wanted to stay with her, but of course Vincent insisted I go home and get some rest. Little does he know, I barely got any sleep, especially since he wasn't there with me. He stayed at the hospital all night to keep an eye on Tess for Joe and I don't know how he looked so awake right now. Vincent leaned in to give me a brief kiss on the lips before saying.

"She actually performed pretty during the surgery…."

"Good. That's good." I yawned again and Vincent gave me a concerned looking, laying his hand on my arm, and giving is squeeze.

"Catherine, did you get any sleep at all last night…" I frown up at him.

"Barely, I was so worried…"

"Catherine, stress isn't good for…"

"I know, I'm sorry Vincent, I promise I'll go home and relax today…." I paused before adding. "I missed you last night…" I said as I lifted my hand up to caress the side of his face. Vincent smiled and pulled me in for a hug, his hand resting on my stomach, giving it a gentle rub; making me realize exactly just how much I missed him. I laid my hand on top of his as I leaned my forehead against his, looking down at our hands on my stomach and smiled.

"Can you still hear the heartbeat?" Vincent rubbed his hand on my stomach.

"It's still strong." He whispered. I looked up at Vincent and smiled, as he yawned. I smirk a little, thinking we will both need to relax this evening and I thought of how nice that will be.

"You look like you can use some rest yourself Dr. Keller." I said told. Vincent leaned in to kiss my forehead before saying.

"I have a few more rounds before I can take off."

"I'll just stay here then and visit Tess…"

"Catherine…" I shake my head.

"I want to visit with her for a while, maybe catch a snooze, and we'll go home together when you're done with your rounds." Vincent nods his head and leans in to kiss me briefly but passionately, reminding again of how much I missed him last night.

"I love you, and you little one…" Vincent said as he rubbed my belly. I smiled at him as I caressed the side of his face once more and said.

"We love you to." Vincent nods his head and smiled at me as he stepped out of our embrace.

"I'll see you later." I nod my head.

"Okay." I told him as I watched him walk away before opening the door to Tess's room.

"Hey, how's my partner doing?" I asked her in a cheerful voice as I walked around the curtain. Joe was sleeping in his chair and Tess was eating her lunch. I sat down on the bed beside her and smiled. She returned my smile. "So how are you?"

"Anxious to get out of here." I nod my head in understanding.

"I bet. How's the food?" I motioned my hand towards her plate. Tess smirked at me.

"It'll do for now." I laugh.

"It can't be that bad." I said as I looked over at Joe. "Did he…" Tess nods her head.

"Yeah, he hasn't left my side."

"He was so worried about you when he called Vincent. Scared for you even."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm just worried that he didn't get enough rest." Tess said as she pushed back her tray.

"I could wake him and tell him I'll stay with you, while he catches up on some sleep." I said as I looked over at Joe who looked as if he were going to get a kink in his neck from the way he was sleeping.

"You can try but it might not be worth it, I doubt he'll leave." I reached over to Tess's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll try." I said as I got up from the bed and walked over to Joe, lying my hand on his shoulder.

"Joe." I whispered. He didn't move. "Joe." I said a little louder this time. He jerks awake as his eyes land on mine.

"Oh, hey Catherine." I frown at him.

"Tess is worried about you…"

"What…? I'm fine, I just need to get some coffee or something." I shake my head.

"Joe, I'll stay here with Tess, why don't you go home, get some rest…."

"Catherine, I can't…" I look back at Tess and frown. She shrugged her shoulders.

"See, I told you."

**Tess**

I said to Cat, as I knew Joe and his stubbornness he wouldn't leave my side. Part of me loved it for him, but the other part wanted him to get some rest. I'm glad I had Cat to help me out with that, maybe she'd get through to him.

"Joe, you look exhausted, I'll stay here with Tess. You should go home, and get some rest. Okay?" Joe shook his head as he rubbed his eyes.

"Catherine, I can't…"

"Can't or don't want to?" Cat questioned Joe. Joe looked over at me and frowned. I know he didn't want to leave me, but he should get some rest and by rest I mean not sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Joe, I'm alright, go home for a few hours and rest."

"Tess, I…"

"Please Joe, just get some rest, you need it."

"If you're…"

"I'm sure." I said to him. Joe looked back and forth between Cat and I, knowing that he was out numbered with two ladies.

"Alright, but just a few hours and no more." I nod my head. "Thanks Cat." Joe said as he laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Cat nods her head.

"You're welcome." She said. Joe smiles and then walks over to me.

"You take it easy as well…"

"Joe, I'm…"

"I know, but…"

"Joe, I'm fine, I have Cat here and not to mention Dr. Keller as well. You don't have to worry…

"But I will…" I frown at him, thinking why does he have to be so stubborn.

"I know, and thank you for staying with me, go home and get some rest okay?" Joe nods his head before bending down and kissing me briefly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." I told him. "Now go and get some rest."

"I'll be back later." Joe said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Cat smirks at me as she sits on my bed.

"Thanks Cat. I love Joe, but sometimes he's…" She smirked at me.

"Overly protective?" I nod my head.

"Yep."

"I understand, I mean Vincent's twice as protective over me because of the baby. I wanted to stay with you last night, but of course Vincent insisted I go home and get some rest, which I really didn't get any rest at all, worrying about you."

"Great, so now it's you too?" Catherine nods her head.

"I guess so, but you look great though Tess, I mean especially after what you went through last night…" Catherine's voice trailed off, as if unsure that I wanted to talk about it.

"Hey, it's okay Cat, like I told Joe, it'll take more than a bullet wound to get rid of me." Catherine smiled at that.

"I just can't believe his ex-wife would do something like that…"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either, I mean I knew they were having trouble with their marriage, but was it just one sided? Joe's side?" I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure Tess. I am just glad you are alright." Tess smiled and nod her head and just before she was about to say something, a red headed nurse walked into the room, she looked very familiar. Before I could say something though she said.

"Catherine? Is that you?"

* * *

**So who do you guys think Tess's nurse is? What did you think of this chapter? Review please! :) Much appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**2 more days! I'm so excited and can't wait for the next episode. Looks intense! Thanks so much for your reviews. **

**Just a reminder BATB ratings/viewings are low. Don't forget to check in on GetGlue and also watch BATB live tonight for the rerun and also watch it live on Thursday. Spread the word to friends and family and tell them to watch BATB live. Think positive we will get that second season! **

**Twitter trending tonight 6PM my twitter name: ebcameron89 I will be trending! Hope you will be to! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

**Tess**

I furrow my brows at Cat as she gave me a surprised look. Did those two know each other? And if they did, how did they? Catherine turned away from me and smiled at the red headed woman that walked into the room, holding a small and clear plastic cup in her hands with my medication.

"Alex?" She smiled at Cat and nods her head.

"Well, I didn't expect to be seeing you here…" Alex's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Cat's stomach. "And pregnant." She said smiling as she handed me my medication for the headache I still had. "Dr. Keller said you needed some medication for your headache."

"Thanks." I said as I took the pills from her and swallowed them whole.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we do, Alex was…" Cat's voice trailed off as if she were nervous about saying something. But then Alex cut's in.

"I'm Vincent's ex-fiancé." I raise my eyebrows. Okay I was so not expecting that.

"Whoa…what?" I exclaimed. "Cat?" I questioned her, taking my eyes off of the red head.

"It's true Tess,"

"And you never told me that your husband and father of your baby was engaged before?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it just didn't cross my mind." Alex took a seat down in the chair next to my bed, smiling at Cat.

"How far along are you?" Cat smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Three months."

"Do you know what you're having?" Cat shook her head as she said.

"No, Vincent and I decided to wait and be surprised."

"Must be exciting, to be expecting your first child."

"It is, you know I used to think that getting married to Vincent was the best day of my life, but when I found out I was pregnant with his child, I thought this surely has to be the best." Alex nods her head and if I wasn't mistaken, I noticed a hint of jealously in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Vincent will make a great father…"

"He already is, not to mention protective as well." Cat said as I noticed her rubbing her stomach as she smiled at Alex. Alex nods her head.

"Well, I should probably, get going and back to my rounds." She said as she pushed herself up and out of her seat. "It was great seeing you Catherine, maybe we could hang out sometime." She said as she pulled Cat in for a hug.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Cat said, to my surprise.

"I'll, um just see you around." Alex said as she turned around and walked out of the room. The second the door closed I asked Cat.

"So, um how long have you known about his, and wait a minute, did you say she is his ex fiancé?" Cat nods her head confirming what I said is true.

"Yes. Alex is his ex fiancé."

"Wow."

"What?" I shake my head.

"You just seem so calm, over…never mind. Wait minute does Vincent know that she works here?"

"Yes…he…"

"Catherine…"

"I'm not worried Tess, if that's what you think, we had Alex over before we got married…Vincent told me everything…"

"Wait a minute, you knew about her before you and Vincent got married, why wasn't I told about this? About her?" I asked, somewhat upset that she didn't confine in me when she found out about her. I suddenly began wondering if Catherine had told her sister about Alex. She probably had.

"Tess, like I said, it just didn't cross my mind, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I…" I shake my head and lay my hand on top of Cat's, giving it a squeeze.

"It's okay Cat, don't worry about it. I guess I am just surprised you didn't tell me that's all." I pause before adding. "So you and Alex are going to hang out, won't that be a bit awkward hanging out with Vincent's ex fiancé?" Cat shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess." She said as she yawned a little bit. I give her a concerned look.

"Cat, did you get any sleep at all last night?" She shakes her head.

"Don't tell Vincent." She said. I smirk a little.

"I won't, as long as you take a nap, I won't." Cat rolled her eyes at me as she got up off of my bed and walked over to the chair.

"Not you to." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my partner, after all we don't want anything to happen to our future detective." Cat laughed at my comment.

"So you're planning my kids' future already, are you Tess?"

"Well if you think about it, he or she will probably make a good one, considering who their parent's are."

"That is true." Cat said as she sat down, trying to get comfortable. "I hope that bed is more comfortable than this chair."

"I don't know, I've been on pain medication, so it's hard to tell." Cat laughed a little as she laid her head against the chair, laying her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Wake me up if…" I shake my head.

"Hey, like I told Joe, don't worry about me, get some rest Cat…"

"If you say so…"

"I do."

**Vincent**

When I walked into Tess's room, she placed her finger on her lips as she motioned with her other hand over at a sleeping Catherine on the chair. I nod my head at her and smiled, muttering a, thanks to Tess as I walked over and sat on Tess's bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her softly, so I wouldn't wake Catherine up.

"Better. Ready to go home." I nod my head in understanding.

"Well, things are looking good so far, so hopefully you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Good." I turn to look over at Catherine.

"She didn't get any sleep last night, did she?" Tess shakes her head and I sigh as I brush my hair back out of my face.

"That's why I told her she should get some rest." Tess said.

"Thanks…" It's then that I took notice that Joe wasn't in the room with Tess. I was surprised, because earlier I could just tell that Joe wouldn't want to leave her side.

"Where's Joe?" Tess shrugged her shoulders and winced in pain a little. "Careful." I told her.

"I'm okay, but between Cat and I, Joe was pretty outnumbered when we told him to go home and get some rest." I smirked a little as I imagined the whole scene in my head. "Cat told him she would stay with me until he came back." I nod my head in understanding. I smiled at Tess before turning back to look at Catherine who shifted a little bit in her sleep, attempting to get comfortable. I stood up from Tess's bed and walked over to the cupboards where I pulled out a sheet to lay over Catherine, I place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So, um I met your ex fiancé today." I turned around, looking at Tess in surprise.

"You…you did?" I stuttered a little bit.

"Yeah, she's my nurse, she gave me medication for my headache." Tess paused before saying. "I must say, I am surprised Keller, that you were engaged…" I shrug my shoulders.

"I knew Alex for a long time…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He said as he sat down on my bed once again.

"So um what happened? Why didn't you…?" I sigh, as I figured well I might as well tell what happened with Alex and my past since she pretty much knows all about my past and what has happened to me, minus Alex. I looked over at Catherine, who is still sleeping on the chair. I turn to look at Tess who gives me a questionable look.

"Vincent?" Tess questioned me. I shift a little bit on the bed as I turn to face Tess and begin telling her my story.

"I knew Alex when we were kids…"

* * *

**I know some of you didn't like me bringing in Alex. Once again she most likely won't be in my fanfic long. I'll admit, didn't like her character in the beginning...but then I liked her because she gave Catherine a little push to come out with her feelings towards Vincent. She helped them move forward. Reviews are much appreciated. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**1 more day left! So excited for tomorrow and that producer's preview...just WOW! Now I really can't wait! Thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also don't forget to tell your friends and family to watch BATB live we must get a second season and join twitter...join in on the trending parties they are a lot of fun and check in on getglue as well. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I shifted a little in my sleep, and from my neck getting a little sore I was reminded of the uncomfortable chair I decided to take a nap in. I pulled the sheet up closer to me, feeling a little chilly; which is probably from sitting too long.

"Vincent?" I mumbled, sensing that he is in the room with me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on Tess's bed. I yawned a little bit as I then took notice of the sheet that Vincent must have covered me up at some point and smiled.

"Hey." Vincent said as he stood up and walked over to me giving me a brief kiss on the lips as his hand rested on my stomach, rubbing it a little bit. "How was your nap? He asked me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I laid my hand on top of his, where it rested on my stomach and replied.

"Good, slightly uncomfortable, but good."

"Yeah, those chairs aren't exactly the most comfortable ones."

"No, they most definitely aren't." Vincent nods his head as he said.

"Joe should be here in a few minutes, and we can go home. He sent Tess a text message and I sent one back to him since Tess fell asleep a while ago." He said as he motioned towards a sleeping Tess. I nod my head as I get up from the chair, feeling a kink in my neck.

"You don't think you could tell the hospital to get better chairs, do you?" Vincent chuckled at my suggestion as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sore neck?" He asked me. I nod my head as he walks around me and gently started to rub the back of my neck in circular motions. I let myself lean back against him as he gets the kink out of my neck.

"That feels so good." I whispered to him as I as closed my eyes against the gentle touch of his hands massaging the back of my neck. I felt Vincent lean in to give me a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hey, Cat, Vincent…" I jumped a little bit in Vincent's arms, as Joe startled me some, when he walked into the room. The second Vincent removed his hands from massaging the back of my neck I couldn't help but miss his touch.

"Hey…" Joe smiled and looked over at Tess who is still sleeping.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour ago." Vincent replied.

"Thanks for staying with her…means a lot to me."

"Of course Joe…" I said to him. "Do you need anything before Vincent and I go home?" Joe shakes his head.

"No that's okay, I'm good." Vincent nods his head at Joe before turning to look back at me.

"Ready?" I smile as Vincent takes a hold of my hand.

"Yeah…Joe we're just a phone call away if you need anything…" I said. Joe nods his head.

"Thanks Catherine."

"You're welcome, tell Tess I'll be coming by tomorrow."

"I will, you guys take care."

"You too." Vincent said as we walked out of Tess's room, shutting the door behind us. As we stepped into the elevator I couldn't help but notice Vincent slouching against the wall and I frown at him in concern. Staying up all night like he did, performing surgery on Tess took a toll on him. I give his hand a squeeze as I said.

"You'd better let me drive home…." Vincent nods his head.

"Yeah, I probably should…" He said as he yawned and reached up with his hand to brush his hair back. We then walked out of the elevator.

"It will feel good to be home…." Vincent said as we got into the car.

"Yeah, now I can actually rest without being a worried about Tess." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Vincent?" I said after a few minutes of silence. I glance over to see a sleeping Vincent, leaning his head against the door of the car and I thought to myself, how did he manage to stay awake in the hospital while I slept? Just as I pulled into the driveway, my stomach growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything in a while. I turn off the engine and look over at Vincent who is still sleeping. I smile at him as I reach over with my hand, laying it on top of his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Vincent." I whispered. He shifted a little bit, and opened eyes. I lean over the center and give him a kiss on the cheek. "We're home." I said as I let go of his hand and got out of the car. Vincent soon followed, after rubbing his eyes before he got out of the car and took a hold of my hand. Vincent shut the door behind us, and just as I was about to start walking towards the kitchen I felt him pull back on my arm.

"Vincent, wha…?" I start to ask him as he bends his head down to capture my lips with his. I felt him wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I snaked my arms around his neck, our kiss deepening. I felt Vincent pull away as I heard my stomach growl, and I couldn't help but frown up at Vincent, feeling slightly disappointed about the interruption. Vincent chuckled a little bit as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Someone's hungry." I nod my head as I rub my stomach.

"Yeah, I suppose I should eat something first." I told him. Vincent nods his head.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower…" Vincent starts to say as I raise my eyebrows at him. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked Vincent, he nods his head.

"I am, but I need a shower first…"

"Alright, I'll go and get dinner ready." I said to him as I turned around and made my way towards the kitchen.

**Vincent**

I felt Catherine shift a little in my arms as she slept. Two hours ago we came up here, both of us exhausted from last nights events. Tess told me that Catherine barely got any sleep last night and that worried me a little. Listening to the baby's heartbeat though helped make me worry less. Everything seemed normal from what I can hear.

I rubbed my hand up and down her arm a little bit, as my other hand rested on her stomach. It's then that I felt a little kick against my hand, which brought a smile to my face. I bent my head down and kissed Catherine's forehead, I hated to wake her up but I know she would want to feel our baby kicking.

"Catherine…" I whispered to her.

"Vincent…what…?" She started to say, as I whispered to her…

"I felt a kick…" Catherine lifts her head off my shoulder.

"Our baby kicked?" Catherine asked me. I nod my head as I take a hold of her hand, laying it on her stomach. It's almost like our baby knew that mommy just laid her hand on her stomach, cause no sooner did I lay her hand there, and she felt the kick.

"Vincent, was that?" I smile, as a felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Yes, yes it was." I said softly.

"Oh, I just felt another one…" Catherine said with such joy on in her voice.

"Vincent, this is…this is…"

"I know, there are no words to describe it…" Catherine turned to look up at me and smiled as she said.

"I love you…" As she leaned up to kiss me softly, reaching her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"I love you too…" I whispered ass I pulled her in for a kiss. Feeling our baby kick for the first time had feeling flow threw me that I couldn't even explain. I felt such joy, happiness as I felt that first kick. I laid my hand on her stomach again as I waited for another kick, Catherine laid her hand on top of mine and we waited. We didn't have to wait too long for another kick and I said.

"And I love you too…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I just love Vincent and Catherine moments. Glad to see we are getting more of those on the show. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**FINALLY IT'S THURSDAY! I'M SO EXCITED! DON'T FORGET TO WATCH BATB LIVE TONIGHT 9. WE NEED THOSE VIEWINGS TO BE HIGHER! **

**Join in on the trending party on twitter too at 6. I hope you follow me. ebcameron89 **

**Anyways thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Heather**

I snuggle my face into JT's shoulder a little bit, not wanting to get up as usual. I'd rather just lie in bed all day, even if, JT is snoring. His snoring is just something I've grown used to, surprisingly anyway. Normally anything would wake me up, but for some odd reason I can tolerate JT's snores. I sigh, as lift my head off up of JT's chest and I glance over at the clock, thinking, that in a few hours Cat will be here.

We are going dress shopping, hopefully for the last time. I don't know why, but I have a hunch I will find thee wedding gown that I'm looking for today. It's just one of those feelings that you know it's going to happen and it will.

I rest my head back on JT's chest, as I couldn't help but smile at the thought that we will be married in ten months. It seemed so far away but yet it doesn't.

Time is going by fast and pretty soon we will have a niece or nephew as well, in about six months. I couldn't wait for that. Vincent and Catherine's kid is going to look so adorable I just know it.

I'm crossing my fingers for a girl. In a way it's a tie. I have a feeling that Vincent wants a boy and I know that JT want a little boy, and I'm pretty sure Catherine wants a girl, and I asked myself, why couldn't she just find out the sex of the baby already? I mean I know a surprise is nice, but it's hard to go and get clothes and things for the baby. It's hard to plan. I guess I'll just have to be patient and wait to find out when he or she is born. Then I can do some serious shopping, Tess, and Brooke of course, will probably want to come along as well and help me out with the shopping.

Tess, I thought as I couldn't help but frown a little thinking of Tess getting shot by Joe's wife about a week ago. I'll have to pay her a visit sometime soon and see how she is doing and recovering. That must've been terrifying for the both of them. I'm just so glad she's all right and that she's on her way to recovery.

I felt JT pulling me closer to him with his arm that he had wrapped around me, and I moved my body closer to his, feeling a bit chilly this morning. I wanted to enjoy this moment for a few minutes longer before I actually did have to get up. JT's snoring had stopped, so at least I didn't have to put up with that any longer.

I lift my head up from his chest as I look up at him, he looked so peaceful and content sleeping there that I almost didn't want to wake him up.

So I decided not to as I slowly attempted to remove myself from his arms, and I almost made it out of the bed before I felt an arm pulling me back.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" I smile at JT as he opens his eyes, yawning a little bit.

"Cat's going to be here in two hours." I said to JT as he gave me a questionable look. I shake my head at him as I lean down to capture his lips with mine. "I'm going dress shopping today, remember?"

"What? Oh wait, yeah I remember…" JT said. I roll my eyes at him.

"You know as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I should probably get ready…." JT laughed. "What ever is so funny?" I asked him. JT shrugged his shoulders.

"I was looking forward to snuggling with you this morning, but I forgot the, "I need five hours to get ready…" Ouch!" JT exclaimed as I threw a pillow at him.

"Oh please, I'm sure that didn't even hurt." I said to him as I start to get out of bed again before I felt JT pulling back on my arm.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I smirk a little knowing exactly what JT is talking about. I lean down to capture his lips with mine. I soon felt JT's fingers running through my hair, pulling me closer. Reluctantly I pull away, knowing if we were to continue this, my sister would surely end up walking in on us, and I didn't want that to happen.

"As much as I would love to continue this…" JT nods his head and finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know you have to get ready, right?" I nod my head and smile at JT as I give him a brief kiss, before actually managing to make it out of the bed this time without JT pulling back on my arm.

"Yep." JT sighed as he pushed himself out of bed.

"I guess I should get up as well." He said. I give him my best puppy dogface. "Uh oh I know that look."

"Breakfast?" I asked him as I slipped on my bathrobe and started looking through my closest, finding something to wear. As I'm digging through my closest I felt JT's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close to him as he kissed the side of my neck.

"JT…" I whine as I turn around in his arms and kiss him on the lips.

"What?" He asked me as he gave me an innocent look, well tried to anyways.

"If you keep doing that, Cat will be waiting on me." I then add. "We can continue this tonight, I promise." I said to him as I stepped out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" JT asked me just before I closed the door to the bathroom.

"Pancakes?" I asked him. JT nods his head as he yawns again.

"Okay, I'll go and make some."

"Love you…" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." I smile at him before shutting the bathroom door to go and take a shower. Well this morning's off to a great start. That's a good sign, right?

**JT**

I honestly never understood why Heather needed such a long time to get ready. I thought, as I flipped a few pancakes. I really couldn't wait until we got married. She's been making me so happy lately; more than I thought could be possible. The decision I made of moving into the apartment with her was definitely the best decision I ever made. It's better than living in that duster and old warehouse, that's for sure. Although, occasionally Heather and I do go over there, it's like our spot in a ways. I frown a little as I wonder how long our spot will be there, before it gets torn up, which is most likely to happen.

While Heather and Cat are out shopping, I'm going to continue to work more on Vincent's cure. I know he didn't want to take it until the baby's born. That's okay and I understand that completely.

That must be a joy for Vincent, being able to hear the baby's and it's probably one of the things that helps remind him he is not a monster and now that I think about it, he hasn't beasted out in a long a while. I can't even remember the last time that's happen. No matter what though, I am determined to make that cure become a success, I will not fail him, not a gain.

I reach over and turn the stove off as I set the pan on the cool side. I put a cover over the pancakes to keep them warm.

"Heather, pancakes are done."

"I'll be out in a minute." She yelled back. Just as I was about to take the pancakes over to the table, I heard a knock at the door. Must be Catherine, I thought as I walked over to the door and undid the latch.

"Hey, Cat…" I said, as I opened the door for her and she walked into the apartment. "How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great, the baby is kicking now." I smiled at Cat as I noticed her laying her hand on her stomach. She looks so happy lately and I'm sure Vincent must've been thrilled when he felt the baby kicking. I can only imagine the look on his face.

"That's awesome! I bet Vincent was thrilled." Cat nods her head as she takes a seat at the table.

"Yeah he was…" Catherine's eyes widen, I give her a questionable look.

"Cat, are you okay?" She nods her head as she grabs my hand and lays it on her belly. I only had to wait a few seconds before I felt it, as I couldn't help but smile knowing that's my nephew kicking.

"JT, was that Cat at the…oh hey Cat." Heather said as she finished putting an earring in. She furrowed her brows in question as her eyes landed on my hand, which rested on Cat's stomach as I felt another kick. This surely is an active little guy. "JT, what are…you?" I smile at Heather as I lift my hand from Cat's stomach and take a hold of Heather's, placing it on Cat's stomach.

"JT, what am I…?" She asked me, sounding a little confused. Then a smile formed on her face as she looked back and forth between Cat and I.

"Wow! Was that?"

Heather

I asked JT as I felt yet, another, small kick against my hand. I look at my sister who is definitely glowing this morning and smiling. Cat nods her head.

"Yes, Heather that was the baby kicking…"

"Wow, that is just…"

"Amazing." JT said and I nod my head as I looked back at Cat while waiting for one more kick. I didn't have to wait long and I laughed a little.

"He or she is pretty active this morning…" Cat smiles as she rubs her hand on her belly after I removed mine.

"Yeah, the baby's been kicking all morning, I woke up with Vincent's hand on my stomach." I smile at Cat as I sit down at the table and start piling my plate with a few pancakes.

"Vincent must be thrilled…oh Cat help yourself to the pancakes…" I added as JT said down, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"Yes, I insist."

"Thanks." Cat said as she took a few pancakes before drowning them in syrup. I smirk a little.

"What?" Cat asked me. I shrug my shoulders.

"You always were the syrup queen in the house." Cat rolled her eyes.

"I was not."

"Was to." I argued back.

"I always thought it was you Heather…who was the syrup queen." JT said interrupting our little sisterly quarrel, and I turned my eyes away from Cat who smirked at me as I glared at JT.

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing, right Cat?" Cat shrugs her shoulders and just continues eating her pancakes. Before I could say anything I took a bite of my syrup-drenched pancakes, deciding it best not to say anything.

The remaining of breakfast we ate in silence and within a few minutes Cat and I were getting ready to head out of the door. I slipped on my coat and turned around to face JT, as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Love you."

"Awe…" Cat said, and I started to turn to glare at her, but couldn't cause JT's hand cupped my face, pulling me in for one more kiss, making me forget anything that I Was going to say at Cat.

"Have fun today, and…"

"And what?" I asked him.

"Take it easy on your sister, she is carrying your niece or nephew." Heather smiled as her hand reached up to caress the side of my face.

"You mean, our niece or nephew…" JT said as I nod my head. JT places a kiss on my forehead before stepping out of our embrace.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you to." I smile at JT as I gaze into his eyes a moment longer, before breaking our connection and looking at Cat.

"Ready?" She nods her head as I turn to follow her out of the door, to what would begin hopefully our last shopping trip for a wedding gown. After all I could only try on so many gowns.

* * *

**Think Heather will find thee dress? Hopefully she will before she drives her sister crazy... **


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG! Last night's episode...I freaked out, my heart nearly stopped and I almost forgot to breathe. Vincent OMG and Cat's terrified scream. Thank goodness for promos. I'm still recovering and watched the episode again this morning. How are we going to survive till next Thursday? **

**Anyways thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Heather**

"So is this one going to be the one?" Cat asks me as I walk out of the changing room and walked over to the mirrors. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before opening them and looking into the mirrors.

I couldn't help but smile, cause the second I looked into the mirrors; I knew it was the one. The one dress that after only trying on fifty or so wedding gowns, this one popped out at me, out of all the others, I knew that this is the one. Cat walks up to me with her hand resting on her stomach. I do a little twirl and watch the dress flow behind me ever so elegantly. I turn to look at Cat with a smile on my face and shake my head yes.

"Yes, this is the one." I said. Cat eyes widen in surprise. "Hey don't look so surprised big sis." I said as I laughed a little. Cat shakes her head as she reaches her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just shocked that this one wasn't a dud like the others." I shake my head as I smile when I look back into the mirrors.

"Nope, this is the one Cat."

"It's beautiful, and you look beautiful." She said as she pulled me into a surprise hug.

"Thanks." I said as I felt a tear running down my cheeks. Great, just great, I thought. If I'm crying now, I can only imagine how my wedding would go. I'll be crying my eyes out.

I turned around out of Cat's embrace as I look at my wedding gown in the mirrors. It has beautiful beading on it, and a lace strap that went over one shoulder, not to mention a gorgeous long train. I turn around to face Cat when I hear her laughing a little. I raise my eyebrows at her. "What?" Cat shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm just picturing JT's expression when you walk down the isle in that wedding gown." I put my hands on my hips.

"Why are you laughing though?" Cat shakes her head.

"Never mind…"

"Cat, tell me…"

"I was just thinking that you're going to give the poor guy a heart attack when he sees you in that beautiful wedding gown." I smirk a little, knowing where she's coming from.

"I hope not, but I know what you mean." I said as I turn back to look in the mirror one more time before starting to walk towards the fitting room.

"I'll just sit here while you change…" I nod my head as I open the door to the changing room to get out of my wedding gown. Glad to have that task done and out of the way. Next would be bridesmaid dresses and I wasn't even sure what color I would want them to be. JT and I still needed to make out the invitation list, which wouldn't be too long, and I think we will have the reception most likely at the cabin.

I really liked how everything went with Cat's wedding and I didn't want to copy it, I just couldn't picture any other place to get married. I made a mental note to ask Cat if that would be okay, which I'm sure it would be. I slip on my shirt and pants after sipping my wedding gown carefully back into its bag. I pick up my purse and grab my wedding gown, lifting it off of the hook and step out of the changing room, to see a sleeping Cat, slouched in the chair, leaning her head on her hand, with her hand lying protective like on her stomach. I smile as I thought how her and Vincent are going to make wonderful parents. I walked over to the registers figuring that I'll just wake Cat up after I pay for my gown. I could tell she was tired earlier. This pregnancy is definitely making her tired, even though she is only three months into the pregnancy, well almost fours months. Then again it is her and Vincent's kid…

"Is that everything?" The clerk asked me, I take my eyes off of my sister, as I look at the clerk and said.

"Yes."

"Okay, then, I'll get a total for you."

**Catherine**

"Cat, wake up…" I heard a voice say as I recognized it to be my sisters. I lifted my head off of my hand as I felt my hand is numb from resting on it. "Hey, sleepy head." I smirk at Heather as I yawn and rub my eyes a little.

"Hey." I said as I stood up and stretched a little. "Ready to go?" I asked her as I took notice of the wedding gown in her head. She nods her head.

"Yep." I smile as I lay my hand on my stomach and just before we walked out of the doors, I felt it a little kick.

"Baby kicking? Heather asked. I nod my head smiling at her as she reached her hand over and he or she must've known her aunt was there, cause he or she kicked.

"Guess, someone's up from their nap." I nod my head and smile at Heather as she removes her hand from my stomach, and we walk out of the doors of the bridal store. Wedding gown. Check. I thought. Now all that Heather has left to do is all the rest of the fun wedding stuff. Such as bridesmaid dresses, wedding colors, and wedding invitations and much more. At least she had a little more time to get things ready, I mean I wasn't exactly complaining, I didn't want anything fancy, just something small and simple, Heather probably wanted it all. Thee perfect wedding.

"Yeah, I suppose he or she is." I said to Heather as I opened the passenger side of the car and slid into the seat.

"You know, I still can't believe that I am going to have a little niece or nephew at my wedding…" I laugh a little.

"I know and time seems to be going by so fast."

"Must be exciting though, knowing that you'll be holding your baby in just a few months." Heather said as she glanced over at me, smiling. I nod my head as look down at my stomach while rubbing it with my hand. She's right and it is exciting, but also somewhat terrifying to.

"Yeah, you're right, it is exciting, but I'm also scared as well, I mean what if don't do things right…"

"Cat, you'll be a great mother, most likely you'll be a natural…"

"I hope so, because no matter how excited I am for when the day comes that our baby is born into this world, I can't help but have this fear that I won't be good at being a mother."

"Well you got nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine…" I look over at Heather and smiled at her as I felt a tear run down my cheek, these darn pregnancy hormones, I thought.

"Cat, you okay?" Heather asks me as she probably noticed the tear run down my cheek. I reach my hand up and brush it away with my thumb.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just pregnancy hormones."

"Yeah, this baby of your definitely changed your personality…" I reach my hand over and lightly smack Heather as she shrugs her shoulders. "What!" She exclaims. "I'm just saying." I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm just happy that I won't be fat at your wedding…" I told her, knowing it will be nice to wear a wedding gown after the baby is born. I won't be tired, okay minus that I might be if he or she decides to keep us up all night.

"Cat, you're not going to b e fat…just…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just pregnant…" Heather gives me a confused expression and I added. "Vincent and I've covered this particular topic before."

"Oh, okay. I see."

"Yep."

"Speaking of weddings, Cat would you mind if JT and I had our wedding at the cabin as well? I mean I hate to be a copy…" I shake my head and said.

"No, I don't mind it at all Heather…" I said as Heather pulled into my driveway.

"Well, here we are…." I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Would you like to come in?" Heather shakes her head.

"No, but thank you. I need to head home and start working on supper. Thanks for the help sis." I smile at Heather.

"Anytime, so I'll see you later?" Heather nods her head.

"Yep, see you later."

* * *

**YAY! Heather finally found thee one. What do you think about her idea for her wedding and where she's having it? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for your reviews...are you beasties spreading out the word to your friends and family about the show and to watch it live Tuesdays and Thursdays? I hope so. Our ratings went up 40% on Thursday and that is really good. Let's keep it up. We're stronger when we are together beasties and we will get that second season stay positive! **

**Anyways thanks for your reviews. I'll will be updating Us Against The World. Not sure when if not today then definitely tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Hey…" I greeted Catherine with a smile on my face, as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her. I finished setting the table and walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug as I briefly kiss her on the lips. "I missed you." I added to her. Catherine reached her hand up to caress the side of my face as she pulled me in for another kiss. Her kissing me like this, reminded me of just how much I've missed her, even though she's really only been gone for a few hours.

"I missed you to." She said as she pulled away from our kiss and smiled up at me. For a few minutes we simply just looked at each other, before Catherine stepped out of my embrace and took off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Well, Heather finally found the one, as she calls it." I chuckle a little bit.

"The one? Isn't that more referred to finding the guy? Like the one?" Catherine laughed.

"Yeah, but you know my sister and actually she surprised me a little bit today."

"Oh." Catherine nods her head.

"She wants to have the wedding at the cabin, just like we did."

"Wow that is surprising."

"Yeah, I know. She was worried that, we would be mad at her or something for copying our idea. I told her though not to worry about it."

"You know, I still can't believe JT is getting married, it'll be creepy in a way to." Catherine raised her eyebrows at me.

"Creepy? How?"

"Yeah, creepy, as I think about it, we will all be related…"

"Right, I don't know how JT is going to handle being related to two Chandlers…" I chuckle, thinking, that it will probably drive him crazy. But I'm sure he can handle it. Catherine closes the distance between us as she pulls me in for another kiss and then she rests her forehead against mine, looking down at her stomach. I smile as I lay my hand on top of it, rubbing it a little. I still couldn't believe that in less than six months I'm going to be a father.

"How was this little guy today…" Catherine lays her hand on top of mine.

"Good, he or she has been doing a lot of kicking lately." I rub her belly a little and I didn't have to wait long before I felt another kick against my hand. I pretty strong kick.

"He or she knows that daddy is here." Catherine whispered and I said.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yes…" Catherine breathed. I smile as I felt Catherine snake her arms around my neck.

"In less than six months we're going to have a little one around…"

"I know, time is going by fast, and speaking of we will have to start picking out names soon…"

"Yeah, we will." I said as Catherine lifted her head off of mine and looked into my eyes, before pulling me in for a kiss. Just then, I heard her stomach growling reminding me that dinner's on the table, and it's probably starting to get cold.

"Someone's hungry…" Catherine groaned a little bit as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My stomach just loves to interrupt our little moments, unfortunately." She said as she frowned up at me. I smile at her and lean in to kiss her forehead before taking a hold of her hand in mine, and walking us towards the kitchen. I pull out her chair for her as I said.

"I made some Italian wedding soup."

"Smells really good, thank you for making dinner." I shrug my shoulders as I sit down across from her.

"I don't mind. I like cooking you dinner." Catherine smirked. "What?" I ask her.

"Well, you might have to cook dinner for me a lot, once this little one is born." She said as she lays her hand on her stomach. I smile at Catherine before taking a bite of the soup. I winked at her.

"Good. Gives me a chance to spoil you…" Catherine giggles a little bit and she raises her eyebrows at me in me question.

"Vincent, do you really need an excuse?" She asked me.

"I guess I don't." I said, laughing a little bit. Catherine takes another bite of her soup and looked up at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Mm, this is good Vincent."

"Did you ever doubt it wouldn't be good?" Catherine shook her head, smiling at me and then I added. "I made dessert as well." I knew that she liked that by the look on her face, her

**Catherine**

Vincent said, as I took another bite of soup. I smiled at him, thinking how wonderful he is to me and how did I get so lucky to have someone like him in my life. He's definitely getting me spoiled, and that's for sure, but I really don't mind and I'm not exactly complaining either. It's fun getting spoiled. Especially when he makes me dessert as well. I frown a little bit on that last thought.

"Are you trying to get me fat Keller?" I said jokingly. Vincent's eyes widen in surprise, apparently he didn't expect me to say that to him.

"Of course not. I just know you like chocolate cake…" I shake my head as reach my hand across the table, laying it on top of his. "It's okay Vincent, I'm just teasing you." He smirked at me and said.

"Catherine, you're not going to be fat…just…" His voice trailed off as I cut in.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know just pregnant." He smiled at me as I released his hand and continued eating. The rest of dinner we just simply ate in silence, occasionally we would talk about each others days, but the rest silence and when we finished with dessert I picked up my plate and dumped it in the sink, turning the water on.

"Catherine, I can get the dishes." Vincent said. I shake my head as I turn around and kiss him on the cheek.

"No, that's okay, you cooked me supper, let me wash the dishes…" Vincent smiled at me.

"Well, I will dry the dishes then…"

"Vincent, you don't…"

"I want to." Vincent said as he took the washed dish from my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him. As I finished washing the dishes, I let the water out. Vincent sat the plate down that he was drying and then came up behind me, wrapping his arms around his waist. I dry my hands of the dish towel as I let myself lean back against him, wanting to be close to him.

As crazy as it is, I still miss him, even if I'm gone for a few hours, I miss him the moment I'm away from him. I couldn't help it. I felt Vincent trailing small kisses on my neck as I reached my hand back so my fingers could play with the hairs on the back of neck.

"Vincent." I said.

"What?" He mumbled in between kissing my neck. I giggle a little bit as I turn around to face him, wrapping both of my arms around his neck.

"Nothing…" I said as I leaned up to kiss him, pulling him closer to me. Vincent carefully picked me up, and sat me on the counter as I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his hands slipping under my shirt as my fingers ran through his hair. Reluctantly Vincent pulled away as we caught a breath of air, I could see the need and desire in his eyes; that reflected in my own as he whispered.

"Bed?" I nod my head and pull him in for a kiss as he picked me up in his arms carried me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He held me in his arms as if he didn't want to let go of me anytime soon and I wasn't exactly going to complain as I pulled him in for a kiss after he laid me on the bed, hovering over me.

"I love you Catherine…" He breathed before capturing my lips with his.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Four more days beasties. Spread the word. Tell your friends and family to watch BATB live on Tuesday and Thursday. Are ratings went up. Let's make them go up even higher shall we? Stay positive we will get that second season. I also hope you guys join in the trending parties. They help as well. My twitter. ebcameron89 I hope you guys follow me and I'll follow back. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**Vincent**

Catherine shifted a little bit in my arms, waking me up as she did so. She had her head resting on my chest, with her arm draped over my waist. I sigh in contentment thinking how glad I am it's still the weekend, and that we didn't really have to get up anytime soon. If we wanted to, we could just stay in bed all day, and now that I think about it, that's actually not a bad idea.

I bent my head down placing a kiss on Catherine's forehead as I lay my hand on her stomach, wanting to feel our baby kicking again. Almost instantly I felt a kick against my hand, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Vincent…" Catherine mumbled as she snuggled closer to me.

"Morning sweetheart…"

"Mm, is it?" She asked me.

"Yes, but it's still the weekend, we can sleep in…" I whisper to her as I felt her hand lying on top of mine, where it still rested on her stomach.

"Is our baby kicking this morning…?" Catherine asked me.

"Yeah…" I whispered and smiled again because we didn't have to wait to long until we felt another kick against our hands.

"He or she is pretty active this morning." Catherine whispered to me as she lifted her head up from my chest. I bent my head down to capture her lips with mine.

"I love you." I whispered to her as she snuggled her face into my chest some more.

"I love you so much Vincent…" She replied.

"So, do you want to stay in bed all day? I can make you breakfast in bed…" I heard Catherine sigh before she said.

"As nice as that sounds, I do need to get up and get around. I'm going to visit Tess today and see how she's recovering…" I frown a little at Catherine's reply, but I know she's wanted to visit Tess since she got home from the hospital. Catherine lifted her head up from my chest as she reached her hand up caressing the side of my face.

"Rain check?" She asked me. I nod my head as I take my hand, and cup the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Definitely." Catherine smirked at me before kissing me once more and sliding out of bed.

"Well, I'll still make you that breakfast, while you get ready…" Catherine laughed and I raise my eyebrows at her as I slide out of bed. "What?" I asked her.

"You really enjoy spoiling me, don't you?" She said as I walked over to her, pulling her into my arms. I lean in to capture her lips with mine and when I pull away I lean my forehead against hers.

"Yes. I do." I told her. Catherine wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers running through my hair.

"And I love you for it…" She said as she leaned in to kiss me before stepping out of our embrace.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her as she started walking towards the bathroom. She turned around to look at me before saying.

"Pancakes? With chocolate chips?" I smirk at her.

"I'm already on it." I said before walking out of our bedroom and going into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

I pulled the pancake mix out of the cupboard and grabbed the chocolate chips as I couldn't help but think about the days that are ahead of us. The days I would be making our kid breakfast, perhaps chocolate chip pancakes in the mornings. I also thought about the sleepless nights we would have, but I wouldn't complain, all those moments are worth every bit of it. I never thought I could possibly be this happy, and now in less than six months I will be able to hold our son or daughter in my arms. Of course I still worried about his her or DNA, if they would turn out to be like me. Which is part of the reason why I want a little girl. Maybe, the way I see it, if we had a girl chances, of her turning out to be like me might be less, and maybe she'll be more like Catherine. I smile at that last thought as I pictured a little Catherine running around the house.

With that thought in my mind, I start stirring the pancake mix before I put a frying pan on the stove and dump a little bit of the mix onto the frying pan. In a few weeks we would be going back to the doctors and get another ultrasound and sonogram. I couldn't wait for that. Not only would I be able to hear our baby's strong heartbeat, but I would also get to see our baby. I flipped the pancake, the first side perfectly golden brown, just how I know Catherine likes them.

**Catherine**

As I'm walking down the hallway and down the steps I smelled the lovely smell of pancakes cooking. Not to mention the chocolate smell in them this morning. I finished putting an earring in as I turned the corner that lead into the kitchen. I almost said something to Vincent before pausing in my thought and footsteps, as I watched him flip a pancake. I smile as I lay my hand on my stomach and gently rubbing it, thinking that one of these mornings to come that just might be our son or daughter, helping daddy cook in the kitchen, probably licking the spatula that has a bit of pancake batter on it.

I shake my head as I felt another tear run down my cheek. These darn pregnancy hormones make me such a crybaby lately. Vincent turns to look at me, flashing me one of his smiles that bring butterflies to the pit of my stomach.

"Hey." He said as he poured some more pancake batter onto the frying pan. I smile at him as I walk over to him.

"Hey. Smells good." I said as I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I place a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Hey, you're distracting me…"

"Oh…" I said. Acting as if I'm disappointed, I let my arms slip down from his waist and start to walk away before Vincent pulls back on my arm, pulling me close to him and capturing his lips with mine. "Vincent, I thought you said…"

"I did, but that didn't mean that you could walk away, without me kissing you…" I grin up at Vincent as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. Vincent does the same to me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I reluctantly pull away as I nod my head towards the stove.

"I think that pancake is burning…"

"Oh!" Vincent exclaimed, as he turned around and flipped it over and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Yep, I'd say it's definitely a burnt pancake." I commented as I paused while I snaked my arms around his neck and said with a grin on my face. "You can have that one." Vincent frowned at me and I shrug my shoulders. "Hey, you burned it, so it's only fair that you eat that one."

"Is it…?" He questioned me. I nod my head and pull him in for a kiss before grabbing the plate of the perfectly brown golden chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yep." I said as I reached over towards the bag of chocolate chips, sneaking a few and eating them as I walked over to the table.

"I see how it is…and don't you think I didn't see you take those chocolate chips…" Vincent said chuckling...

"See what?" I replied as I took a seat down at the table, laying a couple of pancakes on my plate, drowning them in syrup. Vincent smirked at me as he sat down to join me.

"What?"

"Look whose the syrup queen." I send a play full glare at him as I hand him the syrup.

"Well, I can't help it…." I said as I laid my hand on my stomach. Vincent's eyes follow my hand and he shakes his head. "Thank you for breakfast." I added before taking a bite of my pancakes, feeling hungry yet again.

* * *

**I can so picture a Vincent cooking breakfast...can't you? Although I do feel bad for him having to eat the burnt pancake. Oh well I guess he asked for it... **


	28. Chapter 28

**3 more days Beasties! Whose excited? Thank you so much for the reviews. Don't forget to spread the word about beauty and the beast to tell your friends and family to watch it live on tuesday and thursdays. Our ratings went up...lets keep them going up. Stay positive we will get that second season! **

**Note: Us Against The World might be updated today...if not definitely tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Tess**

"Hey." I said to Joe as I slowly sat up from the couch after taking a morning snooze. Joe smiled at me as he walked over towards me and sat next to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore." I said as I brushed my hair back out of my face, thinking I must look like a mess.

"I'm so sorry Tess…" I frown up at Joe and shake my head. I hated it that he blamed himself for this. For Miranda shooting me. It wasn't his fault.

"Joe, it's not your fault…"

"But it is…" I reach my hand up and put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Joe, it's not your fault okay? Please don't go blaming yourself…"

"But I do Tess, I mean I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost…

"You didn't loose me…"

"I came close…" I lean in to kiss Joe, wanting him to stop thinking about these negative thoughts that are going through his mind. Joe's hand caressed the side of my face and I let myself close my eyes, relaxing against his touch. I open my eyes and lean in to kiss him once more before saying.

"I'm right here Joe, you didn't loose me and you won't. Okay?" Joe nods his head at me.

"I know, I just love you so much, that…"

"I know Joe. I love you too." Joe sighed as he took his hand from my face before resting his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. I sigh as I take my hand and rub small circles on Joe's back, hoping that it comforts him a little.

"Joe what is it?" I asked him. I could tell something was troubling him. He sighed before lifting his face up from his hands and looking at me. He took a hold of my hands in his and said.

"I tried going to talk to Miranda…"

"Joe…" I start to say before Joe shook his head.

"I couldn't find her Tess. It's like she disappeared. She wasn't at home…all of her belongings were gone…I'm sorry…" I frown at Joe.

"Joe, you have nothing to be sorry for okay? I'm alright and I'm here, and…" I start to say as I lean in to kiss him on his lips briefly. "And I'm not going anywhere okay?" I smile at him as I squeeze his hands.

"Okay." Joe whispered as he pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. Careful of my movements as my shoulder is still a bit sore, but when I kissed Joe all of that is soon, but forgotten. Joe shifted us a little bit so that he's hovering over me, careful not to put any pressure on me from where I got shot. I could feel the passion between us, heating up as my fingers slipped under his shirt, wanting to take it off of him and he helped me do so. I leaned my head back as Joe as he trailed kissed along my neck, while his fingers worked at the buttons on my blouse. Just as Joe got the last button undone my phone went off and I groaned in disappointment a little bit as I reluctantly broke our connection. Joe sighed as he rolled off of me carefully picking up my cell on the coffee table and handing it to me.

"It's Cat…" Joe said as he handed me my cell.

"She's on her way over here." I said as I frowned up at Joe. "Rain check?" Joe nods his head as he bends down to kiss me briefly but yet passionately.

"Looking forward to it."

**Catherine**

On my way to Tess's I stopped at Starbucks to get us some coffee, knowing Tess would love to have some. I definitely missed seeing her at work, even though most of the times she is out on a case, I still missed her. I sigh as I take the keys out of the ignition and pick up the coffee before getting out of the car and walking up to Tess's front door. Another car was parked in front of hers, so I only imagined Joe is here with her. I knock on the door and it's not too long before Joe opened it for me.

"Hey, Cat, how are you?" Joe asked me as I stepped inside, and took of my coat.

"I'm good, tired most of the time…" Joe nods his head in understanding.

"How are you holding up?" I said as we walked into the living room where I took a seat on the couch.

"Tess grabbed a quick shower when you sent her that text, she should be down soon." I nod my head as I sat down the coffee. Joe shrugged his shoulders and said. "As for how I'm doing, hanging in there I guess…" I frown at Joe, sensing that he still blamed himself for Tess getting hurt.

"Joe, it's not your fault…"

"That's exactly what I keep on telling him. Hey Cat!" Tess said to me. I smile at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but okay." I reach over to the coffee table and pick up Tess's coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Oh, definitely, thanks Cat." She said as she took the coffee from me and sat down.

"So how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm great, and actually the baby started kicking…" Tess smiled at me.

"Wow that's great Cat. I bet Vincent was overjoyed when that happened." I nod my head as I remembered the look on his face the first time our baby kick and he felt it.

"Oh he is. He has a habit now, lying his hand on my stomach as he sleeps…"

"Awe…that's so sweet." I nod my head and felt myself blushing a little.

"Would you like to…" Tess smiles and nods her head as take her hand in mine, lying it on my stomach.

"I don't feel…" Tess started to say.

"Just wait…" Just then Tess's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, Cat that's just…"

"Amazing?" Tess nods her head and looks over at Joe, with a smile on her face.

"Have you guys picked out names yet?" I shake my head as I rub my hand on my belly, feeling another kick as I do so.

"No not yet…" I said I looked over at Joe and asked him. "Would you like to…" Joe shook his head.

"That's alright Cat, I was actually thinking about going back home for a bit since you're here with Tess." I frown up at him.

"Joe, you don't have to leave on my account…" He shakes his head as he gets up from the couch.

"No, it's alright, I'll leave to give you two some girl time…" Joe said as he walked over towards Tess, giving her a kiss. I smiled at the two of them. "It was nice seeing you Cat." I nod my head.

"You to Joe."

"I'll be by later Tess…" I look at Tess who rolls her eyes at Joe.

"I'll be fine Joe. Don't worry about me…" Joe chuckled.

"It's my job to worry about you…" Joe said as he walked out of the door. Tess sighed, what almost sounded to me like a sigh in relief. By the looks of things, Joe has been watching over Tess for a while, maybe even spending the night here at her place. I couldn't blame him for his worry over her, but that must be driving Tess nuts.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Oh I hope you follow me on twitter since my whole purpose of joining twitter is for BATB. EBCameron89 twitter name. **

**Don't forget to leave a review please. Thanks! **


	29. Chapter 29

**2 more days! I'm so excited. But also don't forget about watching the rerun tonight...to help bring those ratings sky high! Stay positive beasties we will get that second season! ebcameron89 is my twitter name. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll also be updating Us Against the World. I hope to read reviews for both. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! VinCat Forever!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"I'm so glad you stopped by. Joe has been watching me like a hawk…" I frown up at Tess as I take a sip of coffee. I know Joe has been looking out for Tess a lot lately, more than likely driving her crazy, but I did admire Joe's protectiveness of her, it shows how much he cares.

"He's just looking out for you Tess…"

"I know…it just gets a little…"

"Annoying?" I finished saying for her. Knowing exactly where she's coming from and thinking about how Vincent is protective of me.

Although not that I'm complaining, I think it's sweet most of the time, but sometimes it drives me crazy. He knows that I'm a big girl and that I can take care of myself. Even though it annoys me, I still couldn't blame him, as it's natural for him to worry about me and if I think about it, I worry about him sometimes to, not as much as I used to, back when Muirfield was after him, but that's long since passed.

"So what's new at work? Tess asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts as she said. "It's been driving me crazy just sitting around here, doing nothing." I nod my head in understanding. I know how she feels. I'm going crazy just sharpening pencils and doing paper work for the past few weeks. Somehow I'm surviving, how, I don't know.

"I couldn't tell you much. Besides sharpening number two pencils." Tess nods her head in understanding.

"Right, I forgot, you know I'm going to miss you as my partner as work these upcoming months." I smile at her.

"Me to, but it's all worth it for this little one." I said as I lay my hand on my stomach. Tess smiled at me.

"Have you thought of names yet?" She asked me and I shrug my shoulders, knowing that yes I have thought of names, but we really haven't talked about them, and now that I think about it, we probably should start thinking about baby names.

"We haven't discussed them yet…" I told her.

"Oh…" Tess said, looking somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, we've just been too much in the moment I guess, especially since the baby is now kicking." I smile a little bit as I thought of Vincent.

"Cat?" Tess questions me as my thoughts of Vincent were erased from my mind.

"Vincent has a habit of anytime I'm gone from him, and when I return he always puts his hand on my stomach and waits for a kick. When our baby kicks his face is absolutely priceless. You can just tell by looking in his eyes how much love he already has for our baby." I said as I rubbed my hand on my stomach a little, hoping for another kick and just as I think about it, I felt a small kick against my hand. It's weird, it's like my baby can sense that I wanted to feel a kick. Who knows maybe he or she actually could?

"Well you and Vincent are going to make great parents." Tess said.

"Thanks Tess, I still can't help but be nervous you know?"

"Oh Cat," Tess said as she laid her hand on top of mine, giving it a small squeeze, before continuing on saying. "That's only natural, but don't worry too much, you'll make a great mom." She said, smiling. I look down at my stomach as I gently rub it with my hand, knowing that she's right, but I also couldn't help picturing in my mind how great of a father Vincent will be. I look back up at Tess, wanting to change the subject as I ask her.

"So how are things between you and Joe? I mean besides his protective part…" I said somewhat smirking a little bit. Tess rolled her eyes at me as she took a sip of her coffee before she said.

"Oh, well…Joe…"

Heather

"So you finally got _thee_ dress?" JT asked me, again this morning. I smile as I thought, I know what he's doing, he's trying to talk me into telling him what it looks like either that or, he's talking me into giving him a peak, which won't happen. He's just going to have to wait just like every groom has to wait. Wait until I walk down the isle, wearing the wedding gown. I shake my head at him as I walk over to him and lean in to kiss him.

"JT, you know, no matter how many times you ask me that question, it's not going to work?" I said as JT pouted at me.

"Awe, but Heather, just one little peek?" I shake my head.

"Nope, sorry, not going happen."

"What if I…" JT starts to ask me as if thinking that bribing me will get him what he wants.

"Bribing me isn't going to work either…" JT slouched his shoulders in defeat as he took as seat on the couch. I sat down beside and take a hold of his hands in mine.

"I would show you JT. I truly would, if it wasn't bad luck…"

"Before the wedding, yeah, yeah I know Heather…" JT said as he smiled up at me before saying. "But you can't blame me for trying…"

"I guess I can't, can I?"

"Nope." JT said as he reached his hand up to cup my cheek. I laid my hand on top of his.

"I can't wait until we're married…" I said as I thought of our wedding day and how magical it's going to be, not only the magical part, but I'm marrying the love of my life on that day.

"I know, me neither Heather. I love you so much, you know that right?" I nod my head as I lean in to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"I know…and I love too JT, more than I thought possible…"

**JT**

Heather whispered to me and she smiled. I couldn't help but keep on thinking how I lucky I am to have in her in my life. With out her, I don't know where I'd be right now. I'd probably still would be single and not nearly this happy. She's simply amazing and I really couldn't wait till the day she wore a wedding ring on her finger and I can call her my wife.

"I bet Cat is happy you finally picked a wedding gown…" As I remembered earlier how Cat was complaining about Heather's taking forever to pick out a wedding gown. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, she probably is, and not only that, but I'm happy to, it finally popped out at me, if you know what I mean." Heather paused and I was just about to say something before she said. "Your lucky JT…" I raise my eyebrows at her in question.

"I am?" Heather nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean all you have to worry about is a tux and showing up on time…" She said, laughing a little. I laugh with her.

"Hey, if it's between the two of us, the only one I have to worry about being on time is you…" Heather glared at me as she reached behind her for the pillow, hitting me with it. "Hey I'm just saying…"

"You'd seriously think I'd be late for my own wedding, JT I thought you knew me better than that?" As I shrug my shoulders. I wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her up so she sat on my lap.

"I'm just teasing Heather." I told her as I put my hand behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know…speaking of our wedding, do you want to write our own vows?" I shrug my shoulders, as I thought I was never good at that kind of thing, but if it were what she wanted, well I'd do it just for her.

"I don't know…" I said.

"If you don't want to…"

"Heather, if you want to I will…"

"But we don't…" Heather starts to say.

"Heather, do you want to write our own vows…?" I asked her. She wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers running through my hair.

"I think it would be romantic if we wrote our own vows…but if you don't…" I shake my head as I bring my finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Then we will write our own vows…" I said as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine.

"I love you so much JT…" Heather said. I smile as I reach my hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you to Heather." I told her as I closed the space between us, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Heather shifted herself closer on my lap as I felt the kiss deepening. Soon I found myself laying on the couch with Heather on top of me and my hands running up and down her back under her shirt. Yes, I thought to myself, I couldn't wait till our wedding day.

* * *

**So do you think JT and Heather will say in their vows? Suggestions? Thoughts? I really wish they would put these two together on the show. **


	30. Chapter 30

**1 more day! I'm so excited and thank you all for joining in the trending last night. We trended WW and US for an hour. That's awesome! I can't wait until tomorrow's episode so don't forget to watch live at 9 tell your friends and family. We need those viewing/ratings to get higher so we get our second season. Stay positive we will get it. **

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. I hopefully will be updating another chapter for Us against the world tomorrow. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Catherine**

When I felt the sun shine upon my face, I opened my eyes and sigh in contentment. Vincent had his arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him, still sleeping of course, and I had my head resting on his bare chest. I smile as I noticed his hand resting on my stomach. I'm seven months pregnant now and I couldn't believe that in two months, I'm going to be able to hold our baby in my arms.

I lay my hand beside Vincent's on my stomach as I felt a good strong kick and I couldn't help but smile. Our baby has definitely been more active as we got closer and closer to the due date, making me wonder if indeed he or she has some of Vincent's DNA. Of course I wouldn't bring that up to him, I know how much he wanted our baby to be normal, to not have any of his DNA, and even though the tests in the hospital have all turned out to be normal…I'm sensing that maybe our baby might have a bit of his DNA. I sigh as I rub my hand on my stomach a little as I thought, we will just have to wait and see when he or she is born. Hopefully for Vincent's sake, my thoughts are wrong and this baby is every bit of normal, either way I'll still love him or her.

I felt Vincent shift a little bit and I lifted my head to look up at him, as I thought how adorable he looks when he's sleeping so peacefully. I snuggle my face into his chest as the thought of cooking him breakfast came across my mind. After all he's been cooking me breakfast a lot lately, not that I'm complaining, I'm certainly enjoying it, but I just think that its time I return him the favor and maybe if I'm lucky I can slide out of bed without him noticing, but I highly doubt that will happen. Him having super senses doesn't help me either.

I slowly start to slide out of bed, as I carefully move his arm from being wrapped around my shoulders and hand off of my stomach, almost there, I thought to myself.

**Vincent**

The second I felt Catherine moving from my arms, I opened my eyes, and pulled her closer to me, preventing her from going anywhere, as I roll onto my side. She may be ready to get up, but I wasn't and I wanted to snuggle with her a little more. That's the best thing about mornings that you didn't have to get up and go into work, if you wanted to, you could just stay in bed all day and never get up and to me that sounded like a good idea for today, but apparently not Catherine.

Catherine frowns at me and I lean in to kiss her passionately, before resting my head on the pillow and just looking at her. Thinking about how beautiful she is and how lucky I am to have her in my life.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whisper to her, as I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Catherine smiles at me as she reaches her hand over to caress the side of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Well if not for your super senses, I would have succeeded in getting out of bed and surprise you with breakfast in bed…" I smirk at her and said jokingly.

"I'd rather have you in bed…" Catherine playfully punches me in the side and I give her an expression of that hurt as I rub my side where she hit me.

"Oh you big baby, that didn't hurt…" She said, laughing a little bit as she leans in to kiss me and starts to slide out of bed, before I pulled her back to me once again, which makes her laugh some more. I couldn't help but laugh a long with her.

"Vincent!" She said as she tried to pry my arms off of her. She instead settles for turning in my arms so she can face me and leans in to kiss me.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" I shake my head no.

"Me? Let you go Catherine? Nope. Never." She rolls her eyes at me. I chuckle at her as I lean in to kiss her on the lips before letting her go.

"But since you volunteered to make me breakfast, I guess I better let you go, so you can go ahead and do that…" Catherine nods her head and caressed the side of my face before saying.

"I love you…" She whispered and pulled me in for a kiss. I smile at Catherine and said.

"I love you too…Waffles?" I added with a smile, but sadly the smile didn't help me much cause Catherine decided to whack me on the arm with her pillow. I frown at her and she just shakes her head, laughing at little.

"Just wait and see Keller…" Catherine said as she got out of bed. I chuckle as I watch her slip on her bathrobe.

"I hate waiting…" I said as I pouted at her.

"Ugh huh, not going to work with me…" I pouted some more. Catherine giggled and leaned in to kiss me before turning around and walking out of the bedroom.

I sigh as I bring my hands behind my head as I thought about that in just two months I would be holding our baby in my arms. The moment I get to see our baby smile. Just all those first moments I'm looking forward to. I couldn't wait to have happen. I rub the sleep out of my eyes before getting out of bed to go and take a shower before I joined Catherine in the kitchen knowing that she's probably making me waffles. I at least hoped she is.

**Catherine**

As I finished making the last waffle, I then started on the eggs as I noticed Vincent walking into the kitchen. He smiled at me and his eyes widen in surprise as they landed on the plate that had a stack of waffles on it. I nod my head and smile at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my face this morning…" He said as he with a smile on his face, as he walked up to me. I roll my eyes at him as I turn around to focus on finishing making the scrambled eggs. I don't know why, but I was hungry for them this morning.

A few seconds later, I noticed Vincent walking up behind me out of the corner of my eyes, and felt him wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my now expanded stomach. A few weeks ago Heather helped me shop for maternity clothes, as I couldn't seem to fit into any of my older maternity clothes any more.

Speaking of Heather I'm just glad that she managed to pick out the bridesmaid dresses before I got this big. Hopefully with any luck we wouldn't have to do any fitting with my bridesmaid dress after the baby is born, cause about two months after the baby is born, is Heather and JT's wedding.

I sigh as I lean back against Vincent after I turned off the stove, as I thought how everything seems to be happening so quickly, coming up so fast. Well I guess that's a good thing, in a few short months, hopefully I'd be able to get off of desk duty, I could only do so much of it before driving myself crazy. I'm surprised I managed to hold it in this long.

"What are you thinking?" Vincent whispered as he rested his chin on my shoulder, rubbing his hand on my stomach as I felt a kick. I smile, knowing that our baby knows that daddy's here. I lay my hand on top of Vincent's where it rested on my stomach and said.

"I'm just thinking about how excited I am to finally get to hold our baby in my arms, and Heather's wedding…" I felt Vincent place a gentle kiss on my neck.

"I'm excited too, time's gone by so quickly…" Vincent said.

"I was just thinking that, and I'm probably going to get even fatter…" I said with a frown on my face. Vincent chuckled and I turned in his arms, my arms snaking around his neck.

"Hey, that's not funny…"

"Sorry, but Catherine you're not fat okay? You're beautiful…" Vincent said as he closed the distance between us, leaning in to kiss me. I felt a tear run down my face and before I could brush it away, Vincent does.

"Pregnancy hormones?" He asks me, I nod my head.

"They make me such a cry baby."

"A beautiful cry baby." I smile at Vincent as I reach up to caress the side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better…" I said as I looked at him once more before stepping out of are embrace and grabbing the plate of waffles.

"I think I'll eat these…." Vincent shakes his head and growls as he reaches for the plate.

"I don't think so…" He said. I laughed as he took the plate from my hands. Before he walked away though, he leaned in to kiss me as his hand cupped my face.

"Thank you…" He said. I nod my head as I bring the pan with the eggs, and follow Vincent towards the table. I separate the eggs onto each of our plates and just before I sat down, our doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that could be?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders as he lays his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll get it…'

"Okay." I said.

**Vincent**

I smile at Catherine before walking towards the door and opening to see JT standing there, with a smile on his face…

"Hey, JT…"

"Hey Vincent…I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" JT said as I invited him to come inside and shut the door behind him. Catherine walks over to us, with her hand resting on her stomach.

"Hey JT…" She said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cat, how are you?"

"Great. You?" JT smiles at Catherine and then turns back to look at me.

"I'm great, Vincent, I um…I…

"Hey Cat, sorry I was looking for my lip gloss I lost in the car…" Heather said as she came up beside JT, showing me the lip-gloss before putting it back in her purse. "Did you tell them JT?" Heather asked JT with a smile on her face. I looked back and forth between Heather and JT as I wondered what she is talking about.

"What were you going to tell me JT?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. JT sighed, as he looked up at me, his expression, serious…

"I finally finished working on the cure, Vincent…." JT said somewhat nervously. Okay, I was not expecting that.

* * *

**Were you guys expecting JT to tell Vincent he has another cure for him? I know he's been working hard since the first one didn't work. What do you think should happen if and when Vincent decides to take it? Opinions?**


	31. Chapter 31

**HAPPY BATB EVERYONE! Thank you so much for the reviews~ I hope you guy enjoy this chapter and don't forget to join in on the trending party tonight at 6. We need new records tonight and that includes record ratings. **

* * *

**JT**

Vincent's eyes widen in surprise, and I couldn't definitely tell by his expression, that he wasn't expecting those words to come out of my mouth. If I am honest with myself, I didn't think I'd be telling him I have another cure for him, if he wanted it.

With the way things have been going, during my process of working on the cure, I ran into complications and sometimes I found myself wondering if I did it right, did I get the equation right? I made a few changes in it, not many, but hopefully what I did differently will work. After failing the first time, I'd hate to see Vincent disappointed if it didn't work this time. I felt Heather intertwining our fingers, her hand giving mine a small squeeze.

"JT, did you just say…" Vincent starts to say as Catherine comes by his side.

"Yes, I got the cure…"

"He's been working non stop on it Vincent, since, well since the first one didn't go as we all hoped it would." Heather said. Vincent nods his head as he brushes his hair back. He's probably taking it all in, since I surprised him with this bit of unexpected news. I look at Heather and she smiles at me as I felt another squeeze on my hand.

"JT, Heather why don't you guys come inside, sit down at the table and join us for breakfast. I made waffles…" Catherine said cheerfully, breaking the silence. I nod my head as I bend down to take off my shoes, letting go of Heather's hand.

"Sounds great…" Heather said as she took off her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack, and I did the same. Vincent still hasn't said anything, making me nervous, wondering if I should've said anything at all. But I couldn't help my excitement of completing the antidote and hopefully if he does decide to take it, it works. I don't want to see him disappointed again.

"What do you want to drink, Heather, JT?"

"Orange juice is fine…"

"Heather?"

"I'll have the same, here let me help…" Catherine shakes her head.

"No, that's okay I'll get it…" She said. I nod my head and sit down next to JT.

"JT, I'm…" I shrug my shoulders.

"I know, you weren't expecting that, to be honest neither was I…" He raises an eyebrow at me… "Things were a little more complicated this time with the antidote…"

"Complicated? How?" Vincent asked.

"Well, for one I wanted to make sure I didn't mess it up this time…" I said as I took a waffle and started to butter it.

"JT, you know I don't blame you…it wasn't your fault…" Vincent said.

"Here you go…" Catherine said as she handed us our drinks.

"Thanks Cat…" Heather said as she took as sip of her orange juice. She nods her head and sits down at the table, and lays a waffle onto her plate.

"I know, but I still blame myself…it's something you wanted more than anything…and when I saw the disappointment look on your face, I just…I don't know Vincent, I feel like I needed to make it right…. even though there still is a chance it could not work…"

"If I take it…" Vincent said. I nod my head in understanding, remembering our conversation earlier.

"Vincent, why wouldn't you…" Heather starts to say, I send her a glare… "Oh, right, I'm sorry…" She said as she remembered what I told her about earlier. How Vincent enjoys hearing their baby's heartbeat, and if he took the antidote, he may not hear it anymore.

"Don't worry about it Heather…" Vincent said, smiling at her.

"Do you mind if we wait JT?"

**Vincent**

I asked him as I reached under the table taking a hold of Catherine's hand in my own. I mean don't get me wrong; I'm beyond thrilled that JT has been working hard on trying to get this supposed antidote to work for me. He's been a great friend in helping me out in so many ways.

But right now. I'm not concerned with getting rid of the beast inside of me, especially since it gave me the gift of being able to hear my unborn child's heartbeat. Something I've enjoyed listening to everyday and every night. I wasn't ready to give that up yet. JT nods his head in understanding and smiles at me.

"Of course Vincent…"

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy and thankful of you for working on this cure for me, it's just amazing though, to be able to hear your child's heartbeat…." I said and I as I said that Catherine looked over at me and smiled. She knows how much I enjoy listening. I think she likes knowing I can hear our child's heart beat, it's like our way of knowing that he or she is okay and healthy.

"We greatly appreciate you working on this cure for Vincent…but I do agree with Vincent, I like knowing he can hear the heart beat, it's truly amazing…" Catherine said before taking a bite into her waffle.

"Well, until you're ready, I'll keep it safe Vincent…" JT said to me. I nod my head.

"Thanks…" I smile at Catherine, as I felt her giving my hand a small squeeze.

"So, how is my little niece or nephew…?" Heather asked Catherine with a smile on her face. Catherine smiled as she rubbed her hand on her stomach…

"Great…" Catherine smiled and then said. "And kicking…"

"Can I?" Heather asked? Catherine nods her head as Heather reaches her hand over and lays it on her stomach. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, I felt it. That's a strong kick…"

"He or she knows that their Aunt is here." Catherine said smiling, and as Heather, said.

"You are going to be one spoiled little VinCat…" Heather said and I raise my eyebrows at her as I said.

"VinCat?" Heather shrugs her shoulders as she takes her hand off of Catherine's stomach.

"Well, since we don't know what he or she is, and since you guys haven't told us any names. I thought VinCat would be fitting. Don't you think?" I grin at Heather. Just as I start to say something JT asks Heather, well something that surprised me entirely, even more so than the antidote…

"So Heather if Vincent and Cat's baby's nickname is VinCat, when we are having a baby, what will their nickname be? Jeather? We all cracked up laughing….

* * *

**What did you guys think of Heather's nickname for Vincent and Catherine's baby? Loved JT's thoughts on their future kids nickname... review please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Last night's episode. Just WOW! What did you guys think? Not to mention that promo looks intense doesn't it? Beasties are amazing! We broke our Tuesday Record. Not to mention that we were number 4 I believe in check ins. Job well done Beasties! Stay positive we will get that second season.**

** Thanks again for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**Tess**

"Hey, Tess, here's the coffee you ordered…" Cat said cheerfully, as she walked up to me and handed me the coffee. Joe's had me on a case since early this morning, and I've caught myself falling asleep a couple of times.

"Thanks so much, Cat, you're a life saver…" I said as I took a sip of the coffee, already feeling the coffee, working through my system.

"You're welcome…" Cat said as she sat down in her desk chair.

"Hey, Cat, I got some more number 2 pencils for you to sharpen…" Joe said, smiling cheerfully as he walked by me. Joe then took notice of the coffee cup in my hand. Crap, I thought, I shouldn't have taken a sip of my coffee right in front of him, definitely a bad move to make. "Hey, is that for me…?" He asked. I shook my head as Joe tried to take the coffee out of my hands and I turned around preventing him from doing so. Cat laughed at Joe's attempt trying to take my coffee. I glared at her and she only rolled her eyes as she looked at Joe and said.

"Sorry Joe, if I'd known you wanted coffee to, well…" Catherine shrugs her shoulders. "I would've gotten you one as well…" Joe smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it Cat. " He said as he handed Catherine a handful of pencils to sharpen and winked at me. "I just like to pick on Tess." Catherine giggled some more and my only guess is because of the pregnancy hormones, they were making her extra cheerful and not to mention giggly. Not that I'm complaining of course, at least she isn't grumpy and moody like I imagined she would be when she's pregnant. She completely surprised me so far.

"I want these sharpen ASAP…" Joe said, as he smirked at me. I shake my head and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey, boss, give her a break…" I said. Joe sent me a play full glare. I must say, it's been nice that we could flirt a little at work, ever since Evan and a few others found out about our relationship, they've all been, surprisingly supportive of it, and happy for us.

At first I'll admit, I was worried the looks they would give us, that they would down us for it, give us reasons why we shouldn't be together, but to my surprise they didn't. Which in turn made things a lot easier for Joe and I. Cat has been amazing with it as well, so I'm glad I have her as a friend and hopefully a few months after the baby is born, I'll have her back as a work partner, I missed that. Cat leans forward on her desk as she tries to read the files I've been looking on for a recent murder. I shake my head and pick up the files.

"Ugh, huh Cat, you're on desk duty…remember?" I said. I then added as I laid my hand on top of hers. "But I'll admit I do miss you as my work partner.

"Well, hopefully, it'll be only a few more months…" Cat said as she smiles and lays her hand on her stomach.

"Of course." I said, smiling at her.

"I know, can't blame me for trying can you?" I shake my head.

"I guess not…"

"Cat! Those pencils aren't going to sharpen themselves…!" Joe yelled.

"Alright, alright, Joe, I'm on it!" Cat yelled back as she stood up from her desk and walks over to the pencil sharpener. She turned to look at me and grinned. "He's in a good mood, wouldn't you say?" I shrug my shoulders and just as I was about to respond Joe yells…

"Vargas, I want you and a team out on the crime scene…"

"Yes, boss…" I said as rolled my eyes at him, which only got me a wink from Joe.

**Catherine**

As I started sharpening these pencils for what felt like the millionth time, Evan walked by and it looked like he was going to continue walking by before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" I put another pencil in the sharpener before saying.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Good, so when's the little one due?"

"Um…" I started to say as I began feeling nauseated. I felt Evan lie his hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Cat, are you alright?" He asks me with concern in his voice. I nod my head as I reach my head up to my face and rub my eyes.

"Um, yeah…I'm…" and all of a sudden I dropped the pencil I was holding and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling intense pain and almost fell to the floor if it hadn't been for Evan catching my fall. "CAT!" I heard Evan yell as he picked me up in his arms. I felt another flow of pain through me, and my hands wrapped around my stomach.

"Call…Vincent…Evan…" I said in between breaths and pain.

"You're going to be okay Cat…." Evan said.

"Vincent…" I said before passing out in Evan's arms.

**Vincent**

I paused from looking at a chart for a patient, as I felt Catherine's fear, my heart started racing, fearing the worse.

"Everything all right Doctor?" My patient asked me. I nod my head before putting his clipboard back on the end of the bed. I needed to get to Catherine.

"Yeah, everything's great." I lied as I heard my cell phone go off, I quickly pull it out of my pocket, walking out of my patient's room.

"Catherine?" I questioned.

**Evan**

"No, Vincent, it's me, Evan, I'm bringing Cat to the hospital…." I could hear the fear in Vincent's voice. "She'll be alright Vincent, we're almost there." Vincent said he'd meet us at the entrance. "Okay." I said as I look in my review mirror, Cat lying on the back of my seat, her hands wrapped protectively over her stomach. As I sat her down, I noticed a little bit of bleeding; and I only hoped that she would be all right. Hang in there, Cat. You're gonna be alright. I thought as I pulled up to the front entrance of the hospital. Vincent is there, waiting for us and opened the door of the car before I even stopped it.

"Catherine!" He said, with fear in his voice. I quickly got out of the car to help him.

"Vincent?" I heard her whisper. "The baby…" She whispered weakly, as Vincent lifted her up, carefully into his arms.

"You're gonna be alright sweetheart, hang in there…" Vincent said, I put my hand on his shoulder and said.

"I can get a wheelchair…" I started to say and Vincent shook his head, saying.

"No, I'll carry her…" I nod my head in understanding as I shut the car door, hitting the lock button and following Vincent.

"I'll wait here…" I said as we walked into the waiting room, before saying. "She'll be alright Vincent…"

"Thanks Evan…" He said before walking up to the front desk, checking Cat in and taking her to a room.

**Vincent**

I paced the halls up and down as the doctor went in to check on Catherine as I tried to main control of the beast. I told myself to stay calm, that her and the baby are going to be fine. More than likely it was just a little bit of stress that caused her pain. Thank goodness Evan was there with her, I thought. After what seemed to take forever, the door to Catherine's room finally opened and her doctor walked out. I quickly walked up to him.

"Is she…the baby…?" The doctor smiled at me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright Vincent, her and baby are just fine. Stress is all that caused a little bit of bleeding and the pain she experienced earlier." I release a breath I didn't realize I've been holding.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nods his head.

"Yes, she's waiting for you…"

"Thank you…" I said and just before I walked into Catherine's room the doctor said.

"Vincent, you can take her home…when she's ready…" I nod my head, knowing that's a good sign that they didn't need to keep her over night. Before entering her room, I release a breath that I've been holding, and calm myself down a bit.

"Catherine?" I said as I walked into her room. She smiled at me, her hand lying on her stomach. I sat down beside her on the bed, as I take a hold of her hand in mine.

"Hey…" I said, smiling at her.

"Hey…" She said. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was so worried…" I whispered

"I'm okay Vincent…we're okay…" I smile as I carefully lean over her to kiss her softly on the lips. I lay my hand on her stomach as I rub it gently, and I listen to the heartbeat and smile when I hear both Catherine and baby's heartbeat.

"Listening to the heartbeat?" I nod my head and smile.

"Yeah. Baby's…Catherine smirks at me.

"What?"

"Don't you mean VinCat's?" I smirk a little and nod my head.

"VinCat's heartbeat is nice and strong…" I pause and said.

"The doctor said you were under stress, that that's what caused the bleeding and pain…"

"I'm okay now Vincent…"

"Catherine, maybe you should consider taking…" Catherine shakes her head.

"I'll take a few days off Vincent, but I have to do something or else I'll drive myself crazy, and I'll take it easy, I promise…" I nod my head.

"Okay. I'm just glad you're alright, if anything…" Catherine gently squeezed my hand.

"Hey, nothing happened to me Vincent, I'm right here, okay?" I nod my head as bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles.

"I love you so much Catherine…"

"I love you to Vincent…" Catherine whispered. I leaned in to kiss Catherine on the forehead before saying.

"I'll go and get you discharged, okay?" Catherine nods her head and smiles at me. I give her hand a squeeze as I stand up and lean in to give her a kiss, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope you leave a review and let me know. Thanks! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Can I help you sir?" The lady at the desk asked me. I nod my head as I lean over the desk.

"Yes, I'm here to get Catherine Keller's discharged papers…"

"Give me a second and I'll go get them…"

"Okay…" The lady smiled at me before walking away. I sigh, as I couldn't help but feel a relief that Catherine and the baby are both okay. That strong fear I felt earlier, that caused my heart to race, I don't ever want to feel that again. Thank goodness Evan was there to help her, making me only wish that I was there with her when that happened.

Evan, I thought, that reminded, me I need to call him and give him my thanks at some point. He stayed here for a while, making sure Catherine was okay, would've stayed longer, but then got called into work from Joe. I sigh as I lean my head against my hand as I thought, I'm just anxious to get Catherine home so she can rest

"Vincent?" I lift my head off of my hand as I turned around at the voice I recognized to be Alex's. Before I could say hello to her, the nurse returned with Catherine's papers.

"Sir, can you sign these?" I smile at Alex before turned around and signing the papers so I can get Catherine discharged and take her home to rest.

"Hey. How are you?" Alex asked me with a smile on her face. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm okay…" I said… "How are you?"

"Great…how's Catherine?" She asked me and I sigh as I brush my hair back. I felt Alex lays her hand on my arm, giving it a small squeeze. She must've noticed the worry in my expression. "Vincent…?" Alex questioned me her voice filled with concern. I shake my head and smile at her.

"She's okay."

"Okay? What happened? Is the baby okay?" Alex asked me. I sigh before saying. "Her and the baby are both okay…Catherine…she…"

"She what Vince?"

"She had to be brought in here because of a little bit of bleeding and intense pain…"

"I'm glad she's ok…"

"Yeah me to…I'm just getting her discharged so I can take her home to rest…" I said and Alex nods her head.

"Here you go sir…" The nurse said and I take the papers from her.

"Thank you…" I said as I turned my attention back towards Alex.

"Vince…If there's anything I can do…?" I nod my head as I lay my hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, letting her know that I appreciated her concern for Catherine and the baby.

"Thanks, Alex…I should eh…" I started to say before Alex said.

"Right, I'll…I'll see you around…" Alex said as she let go of my arm, before turning around and walking away. I watch her walk away for minute before heading towards Catherine's room.

**Catherine**

"Hey…" I said as Vincent stepped into my room.

"Hey, ready to go home?" Vincent asked me and I nod my head. I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"Am I ever?" I said, smiling at Vincent as I lay my phone down on the table beside me.

"Who…?" Vincent started to ask me.

"I just got off the phone with Heather, apparently Evan told her what happened, she flipped out of course and it took me awhile to calm her down. But she finally did and she said she'll bring supper over tonight…" Vincent smiled and sat down beside me on the bed, as he took a hold of my hand in his.

"Vincent? What is it?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"I saw Alex just a few minutes ago…" He said.

"Oh." I said, not really expecting him to say that. Well, then again I guess I should've, she does work here. So Vincent is bound to run into her here and there. "What did she say?" I asked Vincent, he shrugged his shoulders.

"She asked how you and the baby were."

"What did you tell her?"

" I told her what happened and then the conversation just ended there…" I nod my head, and then Vincent said. "So, ready to go home?" I smile at him and he leans in to kiss me on the lips.

"Yes…" I said as I start to move out of the bed, Vincent stands up and tries to help me. "Vincent, I'm okay..." I told him as I pushed myself up off the bed, feeling a little bit dizzy. Vincent steadies me, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Take it easy Catherine…"

"Thanks…" I mumbled, smiling up at him as I wait a moment for the dizziness to pass.

"Okay?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Catherine are you sure you don't want…"

"Vincent I can walk…"

"If you're sure…"

"I am…" I said as Vincent reaches down for my hand as he helps me walk over towards the chair so I can put on my shoes. I slowly sit down and start to reach down to get my shoes that are beside the chair before…

"I got it Catherine…" Vincent said as he picked up my shoes…

"Vincent, you don't have to…" He shakes his head as he reaches up with his hand, laying it on top of mine and giving it a squeeze.

"I want to…" I smile at Vincent as I lift my foot up for him to slip my shoe on and I did the same with my other. I then push myself up on the chair, and the second I'm standing Vincent wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, well as close as he could, considering how huge I am right now. Vincent leans in to capture my lips with his and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let's go home…" I whispered to him. Vincent smiles and reaches up to cup my face in his hand, before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Lets…" He said as he pulled away and took a hold of my hand, walking us out of my room and out of the hospital.

* * *

**I bet you guys were like...not Alex again. But hey I have to make it a little realistic...she does work at the same hospital as Vincent so they are bound to run into each other once in a while. Anyways I hope you guys leave a review, would be greatly appreciated...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This is tomorrow's chapter and I'm posting it up today because I may not get time tomorrow since it's Easter. So you guys can think of it as your earlier Easter gift from me. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews...They are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I snuggle my face into Vincent's chest, wanting to enjoy this moment of having his arms wrapped protectively around me, holding me close to him. Ever since my unexpected trip to the hospital about a week ago, Vincent has been even more protective of me than usual. I mean I really couldn't blame him, for I was scared too, and frightened of the very possibility that I could've lost the baby. Thank goodness it was just a little bit of stress that caused my pain and a bit of bleeding that I experienced. I never want to feel that way again, that fear it's just something I want to avoid all together.

So, with that being said, even though I hated to do and knowing that I'm going to drive myself crazy here at home until the baby's born, I took off work wanting to make sure that that doesn't happen again and not only that but to lessen Vincent's worry. Joe of course understood, being the great boss that he is and let me take off. I frown a little as I think of how bored Tess must be at work, without me, but as I think about it again, I guess there is the Joe factor to consider, so she wouldn't be entirely bored.

She promised me though that she would stop by every once in a while and keep me updated on the gossip and drama at work and a few cases here and there. Evan has also been checking up on me once in a while, making sure that I'm okay since the last time he saw me was when I passed out in his arms. As much as he annoys me I'm glad that he was there that day.

I sigh as I felt Vincent shift a little bit in his sleep and I lift my head up resting my chin on his chest. Vincent peeks and eye open at me, smiling at me as he rubbed my arm. "Hey…" He whispered to me.

"Hey…" I said as I reached for his hand across his stomach, intertwining our fingers together, I give his hand a squeeze before I leaned up to kiss him on the lips. I then snuggle my face back on his chest not wanting to get out of bed quite yet. I guess being pregnant does have it's perks at times, especially when I felt like it I could just lay in bed all day and sleep.

Vincent let go of my hand as he laid his hand on my stomach. I smile as I pictured Vincent holding our baby for the first time in his arms. He's going to make a great father.

"Catherine, what are you thinking?" Vincent asked me, taking me out of my thoughts. I lay my hand on top his where it rested on my stomach.

"I'm just thinking about the first time that you'll be holding our baby in your arms…" Vincent rubs my stomach as we felt a little kick.

"I hope I'm not nervous…like I am now…" I shift a little as I prop my head onto my hand, looking at Vincent…

"Hey, you'll be great…" I said as I thought, I don't know what he's so worried about cause, I mean he'll make a great daddy.

"I can't help but feel nervous Catherine…I mean what if I drop…" I lean in to kiss him on the lips, as I caress the side of his face with my hand.

"You won't Vincent. I have a feeling you'll be a natural at the job." I said, wanting to erase his fears.

"I hope…"

"You will be…and I know how you feel, I'm nervous as well…"

**Vincent**

I couldn't imagine why Catherine would be nervous as well. I mean, she has those mothering instincts, and they come more natural for her. Me, I couldn't help but be nervous of all the things I could do wrong. I kept on thinking about what if I make our baby cry, what if…Catherine erased my thoughts out of my mind as I felt her lips upon my own. I pulled her closer to me, wanting to deepen the kiss. It's then that I felt a strong kick against my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh as Catherine pulled away from the kiss.

"Looks like someone's upset they aren't getting all the attention…" I said as I laid my hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. Catherine looked down at her stomach and sighed.

'Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it…?" She asked me. I smiled as I still found it hard to believe that in less than two months we will be holding our baby in our arms. Which reminded me of names. I have thought of some.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked Catherine as I rubbed her stomach a little bit, feeling yet another good strong kick against my hand.

"I have some ideas in mind…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I've thought of some too…"

"You first?"

"No, you…" I said.

"If it's a girl, I thought maybe naming her after my mother…" Catherine said, her voice trailed off, as she shifted a little bit, resting her head on my chest. Before I could respond she added. "I wish she were here Vincent…days like this I miss her so much and I can't help but keep on thinking that, she won't ever get to hold her grandchild, or get a chance to meet the man I fell in love with…" Catherine said as she started to cry a little. I hug her close to me as I rub her arm. I lean down and kiss her forehead wanting to comfort her.

"I know you do Catherine, me to but in a way she is here with us…"

"How…?" Catherine asked me as she lifted her head off of my shoulder. I turn on my side as I reach my hand up to brush a tear away with my thumb. I lay my hand over Catherine's heart.

"She's in our hearts and she's probably watching over us as well…"

"It's not the same…" I lean in to kiss her softly.

"I know it's not Catherine, but in a different kind of way, she is here with us, she's in our hearts…" Catherine reaches her hand up to brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby…" Catherine said as she gave me a weak smile. I shake my head and lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Catherine, it's okay, you don't have to apologize…" She gives me a weak smile.

"You know, in a way I did get to meet her, back when Muirfield…" I started to say.

"Yeah that's true, I just didn't get to introduce you to her as my boyfriend and now husband…" Catherine pointed out.

"I know Catherine…I know…" I said as she moved a little closer to me.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we…do you think we could go to my mom's grave today?" Catherine asked me, and somehow I knew she was going to ask to me that. "It's just that I…" I lean in to kiss her softly.

"Of course Catherine…" I said knowing what she's thinking.

"I love you…" She whispered before closing her eyes, to snooze in a little more. I kiss her forehead and whisper.

"I love you too Catherine, so much…"

* * *

** I felt I needed to add a little piece of Catherine's mother in here, since Catherine will be a mom herself soon. Next chapter might bring a few tears cause Vincent and Catherine do go to Catherine's mother's grave...Anyway's hope you guys tell me what you thought of this chapter and I hope everyone has a HAPPY EASTER! :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope everyone had a nice Easter yesterday. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

I sigh as I lean against the kitchen counter, while drinking a glass of milk as I waited for Vincent to finish getting a shower. In a few minutes we will be going to my mother's grave. It's something that I haven't done in a while and in a weird kind of way I felt closer to her when I went there.

Even though I'm not really sure she would be able to hear what I have to say, I still wanted to catch her up on events that have been happening to me a lot lately including telling her of her grandchild. I smile a little as I lay my hand on my stomach, in two months I thought, in two months I'll be holding my baby in my arms.

I then felt a tear run down my cheek as I thought of how much I missed her and wished that she could be here to enjoy these moments with me and I reach my hand up to brush the tear away with my thumb.

I finished the rest of the milk in my glass and put in the sink just as Vincent comes down the stairs. I give him a small smile as I walk over to him, and he wraps his arms around me.

"Ready?" He asked me softly. I nod my head and Vincent leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm ready…thank you for doing this with me…" Vincent smiled as he reached up to cup my face in his hands.

"Catherine you don't have to thank me…you know I'd do anything for you…" I nod my head, knowing that he's right.

"I just feel like I have to do this, you know?" I told him as I grabbed the flowers that were lying on the kitchen counter. The flowers, that, I will be lying on her grave. Vincent nods his head, his way of telling me that he understood my need to do this. I walked over to the coat rack and picked up my coat, slipping it on. Vincent did the same before taking a hold of my hand in his and we walked out of the house.

Once we were in the car and on our way driving towards the cemetery, Vincent reached over, taking a hold of my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. I look over at him and give him a smile, which he returns as we continued the rest of the drive, in silence.

As we pull up to the cemetery I felt yet another tear run down my cheek and this time I didn't bother to brush it away, knowing that there would be more of them to come. It felt good, coming here, though it's something that I needed to do. That I haven't done in a long time. Vincent turned off the ignition and he looked over at me before we got out of the car.

"Catherine, you okay?" He said, as he noticed my tears on my cheeks. I nod my head and reach my hand up to my face so I can brush them away.

How am I going to say anything to mom if I'm bawling my eyes out? I asked myself as I took a deep breath and exhaled it, nodding my head at Vincent and giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm okay…"

"Do you want me to wait…?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I want you to come…" I said as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Only if you're sure…"

"I am…" I said as I reluctantly let go of his hand as I stepped out of the car.

I felt Vincent taking a holding of my hand and giving it a squeeze, sending me comfort as we walked along the many graves. A few minutes of walking passed by, until I could see my mom's grave in the distance. I gripped Vincent's hand tighter, as we got closer and closer to it, telling myself not to cry.

"Hi mom…" I whispered as I bent down, laying the bouquet of flowers that I had picked out earlier to lie on her grave. Vincent helps me stand back up, keeping my hand in his as my mind went blank on what to say next. I look up at Vincent and he gives me a small smile before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Go ahead…" Vincent whispered in my ear, giving me strength to continue on. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I start to say.

"I know it's been awhile since I've been here…but I…" I looked up at Vincent before turning back and looking at my moms' grave and the flowers that I've laid on top of it. I hoped she liked them. "I wanted to introduce you to the man that I love, my husband and father of your grandchild…" I said as I started crying again. Pull it together Keller. I told myself. I give Vincent's hand a squeeze as I said. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Vincent Keller, my husband and the love of my life. He's made me so happy mom…and I'm so glad that I met him that day in the woods after you…after…you were killed. He saved me that night mom…it took a few years, but when we finally met again, we…we couldn't stay away from each other and it didn't take us that long to fall in love…" I felt Vincent let go of my hand as he wrapped his arm around me and said.

Vincent

"I love your daughter so much Mrs. Chandler. Without her, I'd still be in hiding, but more importantly I wouldn't be as happy as I am now…" I said. I rub my hand on Catherine's shoulder a little, giving her some comfort. I know she needed to do this. Catherine laid her hand on her stomach and said.

"I wish you could be there to hold your grandchild in two months, in your arms. But don't worry mom, I'll make sure that he or she will know everything there is to know about their grandma." Catherine whispered as she brushed away at more tears. I lay my hand on top of Catherine's where it rested on her stomach.

"You have my word Mrs. Chandler, that I will do everything I can to make sure your daughter, your amazing daughter and grandchild are happy, safe, protected…" I said as I leaned in to give Catherine a kiss on the cheek. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to hold her close. Just before Catherine could say anything I felt I needed to add. "Your daughter's amazing Mrs. Chandler, even when she saw me for who I am really am, she didn't run, she kept on coming back, I guess she gets that stubbornness for you…I'm glad she didn't stay away, without her, my life would be meaningless, she completes me in words I can not explain." I said as Catherine laid her head on my shoulder.

"I miss you mom…so much…and I wish you could be here…but in a way you are, you're in my heart mom and I love you so much…" Catherine said as she brushed away another tear with her thumb.

I rubbed my hand on her stomach as we just stood there in silence, not saying anything at all, for no words were needed to be said, at the moment. So I just held Catherine close to me as we stood here in the cemetery giving her the time that she needed to be here. I felt a kick against my hand and smiled as I rubbed her stomach a little more. It's then that Catherine turned around in my arms.

"Okay. I'm ready to go Vincent…" She whispered softly, as she snaked her arms around my neck. I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and I said.

"Are you sure?" She looks back at her mom's grave for a moment, and then turns back to me, nodding her head.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said as she stepped out of my embrace and started walking towards the car. I took a moment to look down at Vanessa Chandler's grave as I muttered a silent thank you to her, before following Catherine towards the car.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks so much for your reviews on the previous chapter...I was a little unsure of the reaction I would get for readers...so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. **

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: Don't forget to watch BATB live tonight at 9PM on the CW and also join in on the twitter trending party at 6PM using the hash tag #SAVEOURBEAST but don't use it until time of trending. If you don't have a twitter account I hope you join it and you won't regret it. Post and promote BATB anywhere you can so we get more viewers. We need to do everything we can to help give BATB a second season! Here's my twitter name. I'll follow you back. :) ebcameron89**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Heather**

I shifted a little as I turned on my side, my back facing JT, as I tried to ignore his snoring again. How I managed to sleep this long, I asked myself, is beyond me. I groan as I flop onto my back and look over at JT who is completely oblivious to my frustration of trying to sleep.

"JT…" I whispered. He started snoring again and of course caused me to wake up from a very nice dream I was having. "JT." I said again as he still didn't wake up. I take my hand and shake him a little on the shoulder, which bolts him wide a wake, nearly knocking me off of the bed in the process.

"Heather…what…the…?" He asked me, momentarily confused. I prop my elbow up, and lean my head against my hand as I look up at JT and smiled at him.

"JT, you were snoring again…" I told him.

"I was not…" He said. I shake my head and lean in to kiss him.

"Yes, you were…" I argued back, as I pulled away, only to be pulled back with his hand cupping my face as his lips captured mine.

"Who said you could stop kissing me?" He said before claiming my lips again. I then felt JT rolling us over so that I'm on top of him and I couldn't help but giggle as he did so, enjoying this little moment with him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and run my fingers through his curly hair.

"You're beautiful…" I smirk at JT as he brushes my hair back out of my face.

"You're not so bad looking yourself…except…when you snore…" I pointed out to him and JT only rolled his eyes at me.

"Me? Snore?" I nod my head. "Impossible." I started to laugh as I felt his hands tickling my sides, where I am the most ticklish.

"JT, stop…" I pleaded, but he still kept on tickling me.

"Only if you say I don't snore…" He said. I roll my eyes at him as I try to catch my breath, before finally giving in and saying.

"Fine, you don't snore…"

"I don't what?"

"Don't snore." JT finally stopped tickling me and turned on his side, facing me. I took a moment to catch my breath before I said.

"That was unnecessary." I said as I brushed my hair out of my face. JT smirked as he leaned in to kiss me, before I prevented him from doing so.

"Ugh, huh, don't think you can just kiss your way to forgiveness…" I told him. I'm not going to give in that easy to him, and no matter how many puppy dogfaces he gives me. Which I have to admit are cute and adorable, but I'm not going to fall for them this time. JT gave me that face again and I sigh, as I remember how hard it is to be mad at that face.

"I'm sorry Heather…." JT said. I shake my head as I lean in to kiss him.

"I thought you said…?" JT started to say.

"Forget what I said…just shut up and kiss me JT…"

"My pleasure…" JT said as he leaned in to kiss me passionately.

**JT**

I finished cooking the last waffle and was just starting on the eggs when Heather walked into the kitchen. I looked up and smiled at her, thinking how beautiful and amazing she is, especially for putting up with my snoring.

"Hey…"

"Hey, could you latch my necklace for me?" She asked me as she walked up to me turning around and putting the necklace around her neck.

"Of course." I said as I turned the stove onto low so I wouldn't burn the eggs as I clasp the chain together. Heather turned around and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

"Thank you…smells good."

"Waffles are done…almost done with the eggs." I said as I turned off the stove and poured the eggs onto a plate, walking over to the table with Heather and taking a seat.

"Can you believe that in three months we are going to be married?" I shake my head, and it seemed so unreal, that this is actually happening to me in a matter of months.

"I can't and with Catherine and Vincent's baby going to be born in a month, well that alone is going to make time itself fly by fast." I nod my head before taking a bite into the waffle.

"Mm…these are good…" Heather said. I winked at her.

"Made special just for you…"

"Aren't you sweet." Heather said, smiling at me.

"I am…" I said. Heather laughed a little and I asked her. "So what are your plans for the day?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Brooke is coming over here to discuss some wedding plans…" Heather paused for a minute before asking me. "Do you have your vows written yet?"

"Almost…" I said. "You?"

"I have them written, yes, I just need to go over them and everything…" I smiled at her, as I looked around the apartment, and the thought of finding a place of our own, a house, came across my mind….

"Heather, do you, do you want a house?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"JT…what?"

"I mean when we are married, where do you see us living? Here in this apartment? Or an actual house?" Heather took a bite of her eggs before saying.

"I don't know, I actually haven't thought about that…I've been too busy with wedding plans, that I guess and well, I don't know…" I nod my head.

"We don't have to decide right away…" I told her.

"Okay…I'm sorry I just…"

"Hey, don't apologize." I said as I reached across the table taking a hold of her hands in mine. She smiled at me. "We'll cross that path when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." She said as I gave her hands a gentle squeeze before letting them go and picking up my fork.

"So, um what's on your agenda for the day?" She asked me.

"I think, Vincent and I are going to go do something, what that something is I don't know…Catherine's staying at home getting some rest…"

"I don't think Vincent's letting her do much since their trip to the hospital they had to make." I sigh, as I remember Vincent telling me about that, and how worried he was, if anything ever happened to Catherine or the baby or both, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I'm just glad the baby and Catherine are okay…" I said.

"Yeah, I am too. I can only imagine how worried Vincent was…" I nod my head.

"Catherine and the baby are his life, without them, he wouldn't be able to live…"

"Catherine's the same way with Vincent…" I nod my head, knowing what Heather said is true before I said.

"So, have they hinted any names yet?" I asked Heather, wanting to change the subject. She shook her head.

"I tried to get a hint, a clue anything from Cat, but she won't budge." Heather said, frowning at me.

"Well I guess we will be surprised then when baby Vincat is born." Heather smirked at my usage of her nickname she had given Catherine and Vincent's baby.

"I guess so…" Heather said just as her phone buzzed, telling her she had a text message. Heather took the last bite of her waffle before picking up her phone and opening it.

"It's Brooke, she'll be here in an hour." I smirk at Heather. "What?"

"I seriously can't wait till we're married…" Heather smiled at me.

"Me neither, JT, me neither…"

* * *

**I don't know why but I can picture JT snoring in the mornings...what about you? What did you guys think of this chapter...please don't forget to review. Thanks! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I think you guys will really like this chapter...not saying why...I just have a feeling that you will...**

* * *

** Catherine**

I felt Vincent shifting a little bit in his sleep as I snuggled my face into his chest. I lay my had on my stomach, as I waited for a kick, which I didn't have to wait too long, because soon after lying my hand on my stomach…I received one. I smiled when I felt that kick that, with knowing any day now, I would be able to hold my baby in my arms.

We finally came to a decision on a name for him or her, but we wouldn't be telling anyone until the day that he or she is born. It'll be a nice surprise for everyone, that's for sure and Heather will be happy when she finally knows, because she has been trying to get the name out of me, but I haven't budged. Not once.

As we got closer and closer to the due date we slowly prepared ourselves for things, making sure everything is ready for when baby Vincat. Heather's new nickname for our baby, which I have to admit, is pretty adorable. A couple days ago, Vincent helped me pack my bag, and things that I would need to take into the hospital with me when the time came.

All of these things, preparations, are making me slightly nervous for the day that my water breaks and we rush into the hospital. Any day. I thought once again as I move myself a little closer to Vincent and rubbed my stomach a little bit, which is huge, I couldn't wait to stop wearing maternity clothes, heck I can't even see my toes any more and Vincent helps me put on my shoes, yet he still calls me beautiful.

Vincent shifted again in his sleep, this time laying his hand carefully on my stomach and I lift my head up to look at him. "Hey…" I whispered, smiling. He leaned in to kiss my briefly.

"Hey…" He said as he continued to rub my stomach, and soon I felt yet another kick.

"He or she knows that daddy is here…" I said remembering how this kind of became our thing that when he or she kicked against our hands, they knew that his or her parents are there. I snuggle my face in Vincent's chest as I looked down at his hand lying protectively on my stomach.

"So, any day now…" Vincent mumbled.

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"No I can't, I am going miss feeling our baby kick though…"

"I know, I will to Vincent, but just think we'll get to hold our baby in our arms…" I said and smiled at that thought. He smirked and I raised my eyebrows, wondering why he is smirking… "Okay, what's that look on your face…"

"I'm just thinking…" He said as he reached his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of what?"

"Well, I know how we can solve our problem with missing our baby kicking…" I raise my eyebrows at him, knowing exactly what he is thinking…

"Another baby…?" I exclaimed and then added. "Vincent I'll be busy enough as it is with this little one…" He shakes his head and leans in to kiss me softly.

"Not now Catherine…after we enjoy this little one, and he or she is a couple years old…."

"You want more than one child?" I said, with a smile on my face.

"I do, but if you don't…" I lean in to kiss him, thinking nothing would make me happier.

"Of course I do Vincent, but let's wait like a year or two…" I said as I rubbed my stomach after feeling a small cramp, hopefully Vincent didn't notice.

"How many?" Vincent asked me.

"How many…"

"Yeah, how many kids do you want Catherine…" I smile at him and said.

"Ten." Vincent's eyes widen in surprise and pure shock written all over his face.

"Catherine…that's…that's…"

"I kidding Vincent…but you should've seen your face…" I said, giggling a little bit. "But to answer your question, maybe two or three kids would be nice…" Vincent smiled.

"Funny, that's how many I'm thinking." He said as I lean in to kiss him.

"Well, I'm glad we are on the same page…"

"Yeah, I think ten kids would drive their Uncle JT crazy…" Vincent said, laughing a little as I nod my head agreeing with him and I said.

"Yeah, up to the point where he would have a heart attack…and you Dr. Keller would have to come to his rescue." I said as Vincent leaned in, cupping my face with his hand and claimed my lips. Just as I felt our kiss deepening, it's then that I felt the contraction, this time more painful and hard to hide the pain.

"Catherine…what's wrong?" Vincent asked me as he pulled away after feeling my uneasiness; worry clearly heard in his voice. I shake my head.

"Nothing…" I started to say before feeling another contraction hit me harder this time. "Vincent, I think…" He leans in to kiss me briefly before quickly rolling out of bed and getting changed. I felt another contraction as I soon felt wetness in the sheets.

"Catherine?" Vincent questioned me as he noticed the look on my face. He was at my side instantly, taking a hold of my hand in his.

"Vincent I…I think my water just broke…." I said as Vincent slowly helped me stand up. He grabbed my bag and swung it over his shoulders and he then picked me up into his arms carefully, just as another contraction took over me.

"Hang in there, Catherine, deep breaths okay sweetheart?" Vincent said as he carried me carefully down the stairs. If this is what being in labor is like, I'm not sure how much more pain I can endure, what I pictured this to be like is nothing compared to the pain I'm feeling now.

"Okay," I mumbled as Vincent carefully put me in the back seat, before quickly getting in the drivers side and tossing my bag into the passengers seat.

"I'm scared Vincent…" I said.

"You'll be okay Catherine…" I give Vincent a weak smile as he pulls out of the drive way and we start heading our way towards the hospital.

**Vincent**

I didn't waste a second when we arrived at the hospital, as I quickly got out of the car, grabbed Catherine's bag, then carefully got her out of the car and lifted her into my arms, as another contraction hit her, as I thought through my head calculating the time apart in her contractions, that in less than an hour she will be giving birth to our son or daughter.

"Vincent…" Catherine… "Don't leave me…" She whispered as she clung onto my neck.

"I won't sweetheart, I won't…hang in there…" I said as I rushed inside the hospital.

Within minutes, what felt like hours, we were in a room and Catherine was getting close to giving birth as she held onto my hand very tightly. I brushed some hair back out of her face and said.

"You're doing great Catherine…" I told her, as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She gave me a weak smile and then her face changed into that of pain as another contraction came over her giving my hand a death grip.

"Vincent Keller I swear you're not...ever…touching me again…ever!" Catherine screamed as another powerful contraction hit her. I grin, knowing that's just the pain talking. That she didn't mean it.

"Don't think I'm not serious Keller. I am!" Catherine said well more than yelled at me, as she noticed the grin on my face. Catherine gripped my hand harder and soon the doctor came in through the doors.

"Okay Catherine, get ready to start pushing…"

"Vincent…I… I can't…" Catherine said to me and I give her hand a squeeze as I kiss her knuckles.

"Yes, you can…"

"I can't…"

"Okay Catherine, push…" She gripped my hand tighter as she pushed.

"You're doing great Catherine…"

"Give me another push Catherine…I can't almost see the head…"

"You hear that Catherine? Come on sweetheart…you can do it."

"Vincent…I can't…"

"Push Catherine…" The doctor said. Catherine screamed as she pushed.

"Okay, we're almost there, just one more good push and you can hold your baby…" I smiled as I felt a tear starting to run down my cheek.

"Vincent…"

"I'm here Catherine, just one more push okay?" I said as I brush her hair back out of her face, she looked so tired from the whole ordeal. I kiss her knuckles again. "Come on sweetheart, you can do it…I love you…" I told her. Catherine gave me a weak smile and said.

"Okay…" Catherine whispered before pushing and giving my hand a death grip. Catherine collapses her head against the pillow, her death grip releasing as we heard our baby crying for the first time.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy little boy." I wipe my tears away with my thumb as the doctor held our baby and we saw him for the first time. "We'll clean him up, get the new mother taken care of and when that's all done…" I look at Catherine who had a smile on her face. She looked so tired but yet happy.

"A boy…Vincent…" I bent my head down to kiss her as the doctor handed our baby over to a nurse to get cleaned.

**Catherine**

"He's beautiful…" I said as I held our baby in my arms, and he looked like a mini Vincent. He's sleeping now, after I had just fed him. Vincent sat beside me on the bed and held our baby's tiny hand in his.

"Yes, he is…"

"Thank you…" I said as I took my eyes off of our baby before looking back up at Vincent, smiling. Vincent wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss.

"No Catherine, thank you…" I smile at him before leaning my head against his shoulder as I looked down at our baby sleeping in my arms. It really is amazing, and all that pain I felt earlier, definitely worth it for this little bundle of joy in my arms.

"You know, it really is true, what they say…" Vincent raised an eyebrow at me…

"What is…?"

"That even though you go through all that pain, that in the end…" I start to say as I carefully caress the side of our baby's face…and then I look back up at Vincent, smiling. "It's worth it all, every bit of it…" Vincent smiled at me and leaned in to capture my lips with his.

"So, you're really just kidding about the part of, me never touching you again…?" Vincent asked me and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, but I shake my yes as I reach up to caress the side of his face.

"Of course I was…" I said as I leaned in to kiss him once more…

"Good…" Vincent replied and looked at me before returning his focus back on our baby boy in my arms, who is still sleeping peacefully.

"Did you call my father?" I asked Vincent after a moment of silence.

"Yes, as well as Heather, JT and Tess. They're going to come in tomorrow. Of course Heather tried to get me to tell her rather we had a boy or girl and what their name is."

"You didn't…" I started to say before Vincent, cut in.

"No don't worry, they still don't know…"

"Well, they will just have to wait till tomorrow for us to introduce them to William Thomas Keller…" I said as I caressed William's head and lifted my head up off of Vincent's shoulder and I smile at him as I said.

"I love you so much Vincent…" I leaned in to kiss him and I felt him pull away what felt like to soon as he said.

"I love you to Catherine, more than you could possibly know." He captured my lips with his and soon we were interrupted by William's cries. I felt Vincent pull away reluctantly as he said.

"Looks like someone's upset they aren't getting the attention…here I'll hold him Catherine…" I smiled at Vincent as I placed William into his father's awaiting arms, and he instantly stopped fussing as he looked up at his father. I sigh in contentment as I leaned my head against Vincent's shoulder thinking how incredibly happy I am right now.

* * *

**Was I right? Did you guys really like this chapter? I tallied up the boys and the girls and well the boys won...so therefore they had a boy. What did you think of the name? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

*****Note: Spread the word about BATB. Tell your friends and family to watch it live tonight at 9 on the CW. It's a Rerun but we need those ratings higher. Also I hope you join in the really fun trending parties on twitter at 6PM EST tonight. We need to make the goal of 15,000. Hope to see you there. Ebcameron89 twitter name. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

Vincent stayed with me all through the night at the hospital and surprisingly so did William. We tried putting him in his bed, but that didn't work, he just kept crying. It's like the only way he seemed content and happy was in either Vincent's or my arms.

I woke up a few times during the night to get his feeding in and then Vincent would hold him as we slept as comfortably as we could in a twin hospital bed. I woke up, with my head resting on Vincent's shoulder and William lay on Vincent's chest sleeping soundly. Vincent had his hand wrapped protectively around William and I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me, which made me wish that I had a camera with me. I reach over and rubbed my hand on William's back as I snuggled my face into Vincent's chest wanting to enjoy this moment with the three of us, with my family.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in to do the daily check up routine interrupting my family moment. I lift my head off of Vincent's shoulder. The nurse smiled at me as she walked over to the bed.

"So how is little William doing today…?" She asked softly as she took notice of my husband sleeping soundly beside me.

"Great, I was just about to feed him…" I said as I slowly sat up.

"Catherine…?" Vincent questioned me. I frown slightly realizing that my little bit of movement woke him up.

"Hey, the nurse is just here to check in on William and me." Vincent nods his head as he slowly sits up from the bed, holding William with his hand as he did so. Watching Vincent being so careful with William reminded me of how he is with me.

"Here, I'll take him…" The nurse said. I could tell Vincent was hesitant to give him up to the nurse, and I gave his arm a gentle squeeze and nod my head. My way of telling him that I understood how he felt, but this is normal procedure, something we would have to get use to until we are home. The nurse smiled at Vincent and said.

"Don't worry daddy, you'll have your son back soon enough…" She said, Vincent nods his head and picks William up, handing him over to the nurse. The second she lifted him out of his daddy's arms he started crying. Vincent turned to smile at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek as the nurse took William over to the changing area.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk and get some breakfast at the cafeteria…would you like anything?"

"Pancakes?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Okay…I'll be back soon…" Vincent said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek before getting out of the bed. He walked over to the nurse where she was changing William's diaper and bent down to kiss his forehead. The nurse just smiled at him and he walked out of the room.

"You definitely have a proud daddy there…" I nod my head, smiling.

"That he is." I said, agreeing with her.

"Here you go…back to mommy." She said as she handed me William back.

"Everything good?" I asked her as I took William back into my arms.

"Yes, Mrs. Keller. He's doing great." She paused before turning around to leave and said. "Before I go, do you need anything?" I shake my head.

"No I'm good." I said as I started to lift my top up so I can feed William. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" She smiled at me, before turning around to walk out of the room.

"Hey, buddy you hungry?" I asked William as I adjusted him so he could eat. I lean my head back as he started nursing; feeling tired so I leaned my head back and shut my eyes for a little while.

**Vincent**

On my way back from the cafeteria, I had gotten a text from Heather, JT, Catherine's dad and Brooke saying that they would all be here in about two hours. As I walk into Catherine's room I couldn't help but smile at the sight before my eyes.

Catherine lay there sleeping, and little William must've fallen asleep during his feeding. I quietly lay Catherine's tray that had her pancakes and eggs on, as I fish out my phone and snap a picture. William, he's just, amazing and I used to think that Catherine marrying me was the best thing, but that's second compared to the first time I got to hold William in my arms. Don't get me wrong, Catherine marrying is definitely the best thing in my life, and her giving me a family, little William, I'm just so happy, especially since at one point in my life I thought I would never get to experience the joys of bringing a child into the world.

I pick up Catherine's tray and walk over to her, I hated to wake her up, but since family, is coming here soon to visit she should eat.

"Catherine…" I whispered as I reached her bedside. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey…" She whispered. Then her eyes landed on the tray that I'm holding. "Is that my pancakes?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yes…I can hold William while you eat…" I said wanting to hold William in my arms again. I sat the tray on her lap, before carefully picking up William who started fussing the second I lifted him out of his mother's arms. Catherine frowned at me.

"You sure you don't want me…?" I shake my head as I move a round a little bit and pat William's back gently.

"No, I got him, you need to eat…" I said as I cradled him in my arms, swaying a little bit to give him a rocking motion. Catherine smiles at me.

"You know you're wrong…" I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Wrong?" Catherine nods her head before lifting up the lid of her pancakes, which she drowns in syrup after spreading butter on them. I grin at her.

"You are natural…" She said. I smile at Catherine and she smiles back.

"So are you…" I told her as I kissed William's forehead. He stopped crying a few seconds ago after I started rocking him in my arms. He really is amazing and it's amazing the love I instantly feel for him. All my nervousness of things that could go wrong with William, such as my fear of dropping him, instantly vanished. Things just somehow came naturally to me. I walked over and sat down on the chair beside Catherine's bed as William fell asleep again before I remembered about our family coming to visit. Family. That word just felt made me feel so good to be saying right now.

"Your dad, Brooke, JT Heather will be here in about an hour."

"Good, that gives me enough time to clean up and shower, I'm a mess…" I shake my head, disagreeing with Catherine. She has this glow around her today, maybe that's because now she is a mother, a mother of our son, my son and she never looked more beautiful.

"Catherine…you're beautiful…isn't your mother beautiful…?" I asked our son, who is peacefully sleeping in my arms and even though I knew he wouldn't be able to understand what I just said to him it just felt natural to talk to him like that. Catherine smiled at me as she reached her hand up to wipe away a tear that started to run down her cheek.

"How come you always know what to say that'll make me feel better?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm your husband, it's my job…" I said and winked at her. Catherine smirked at me.

"Well, I'm stuffed, I can't eat anymore pancakes…" Catherine said as she sat the tray on the dresser beside the bed and took a sip of her orange juice. "I think I'll go and get ready now…" Catherine said as she started to climb out of the bed and I stood up, holding William in one arm.

"Catherine, wait…" I said, concerned for her to be getting up and about especially after just giving birth to our son yesterday. Catherine puts her hand on my arm and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm okay Vincent…" Catherine started to say as she slowly stood up.

"You sure?" I asked her. Catherine nods her head and leans in to kiss me.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Catherine said as she slowly turned out of my arms and walked towards the bathroom. I stayed standing until she shut the bathroom door before sitting down in the chair again.

"Hey…" I whispered as I looked down to see William awake, looking up at me. I smiled at him as I bent my head down kissing his forehead. "I love you so much William…" I whispered as I held William close to me, in my arms.

**Catherine**

About fifteen minutes later I sat in the bed, holding William sleeping once again in my arms after taking a nice and warm shower that felt really good not to mention refreshing. Vincent sat in the chair, sleeping with his head resting in his hand.

I had just received a text that Heather and JT will be here in about ten minutes and Brooke and my dad soon after. I can only imagine Heather's anxiousness driving JT crazy on the way here to the hospital. I couldn't wait to tell my dad William's middle name, he's named after his grandfather.

I frown a little at the thought that I wish my mother could be here with us, to hold her grand child in her arms for the very first time. I could easily picture the joy that would be on her face. I reach my hand up when I felt a tear running down my cheek to brush it away, before looking down at William sleeping peacefully in my arms. He will definitely know you mom, I'll tell him everything I said as I continued looking down on him. He looks a lot like Vincent minus the fact that he has blue eyes, although that is more than likely to change. I tuck his blanket around his neck, to keep him warm.

"I love you so much William…" I whisper as I bend my head down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

"Cat?" I lift my head up to see Heather and JT standing the doorway and I smiled at them.

"Hey, come on in and meet your nephew…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Don't forget to review please. :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for the reviews...I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I will be also posting Saturday and Sunday's chapter because I will be away this weekend. So you guys can keep on reading or stop and read the chapters as if I posted them that day. Don't forget to leave reviews...They help keep this story going at this point... :) **

* * *

**Heather**

"Awe. Cat, he's so adorable…" I said, as I carefully took him out of Cat's arms and into mine, holding him close. He of course started fussing, since he's no longer in his mother's arms. I would've done the same thing, I thought as JT came up beside me and took a hold of his little hand in his. I couldn't help but smile as he did this as I imagined how he would be with our future son or daughter.

"Hey little guy…" JT whispered. I looked at Cat who smiled at us interacting with her son. A few seconds later, he started crying some more and I smirked at JT before saying.

"Sh…It's okay sweetie, I know, your Uncle JT can be a bit scary at first…" I said, as I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Hey! I am not!" JT exclaimed.

"So, what's his name Cat?" I asked, my curiosity couldn't hold back anymore, as I rocked my nephew in my arms to help calm him down within a few seconds he's content again.

"William Thomas Keller." Cat said, smiling. She has that motherly glow on her face and I can only imagine how happy and proud Vincent must be, becoming a father and all.

"You named him after dad?" I said, smiling as I looked down at William in my arms. I soon felt a tear run down my face and I reached my hand up to my face to brush it away with my thumb.

"Yeah, and Vincent's…" she started to say before JT cut in, looking up at Cat, smiling at her.

"Brother…" JT said.

"Speaking of, where is Vincent?" Cat pointed behind me, I had been so focused on William that I didn't notice Vincent sleeping in the chair behind us, who started to shift a little bit in the chair. I smile at him as I thought how great of a dad he's going to be to this little guy. I continued to rock him in my arms as I gently pat his back with my hand.

"Hey, is dad and Brooke on their way? I thought you guys were arriving togeth…?" Catherine started to ask before…

"Catherine?" I turned around to see Brooke and my dad walking in the room, with smiles on both of their faces. Brooke is holding balloons and a little teddy bear that's dangling from a package.

"Hey daddy." Cat said, smiling. It's then that I notice that Vincent wakes up, and I couldn't help but think how it's amazing he managed to sleep through William's cries. Cat motioned towards me and smiled as she said.

"Daddy, Brooke I'd like to introduce you to your grandson…"

**Catherine**

I said, as Heather walked over to Brooke and my dad. My dad walked over to me and kissed my forehead before asking me. "How, are you feeling sweetie?" I smile at my dad before answering him.

"I'm so happy daddy…" I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Actually happy doesn't even come close to the feelings that I feel right now, the joy the flows through me, there aren't words that are powerful enough that could possibly explain how I'm feeling. Becoming a mother may be a new thing, but it felt so natural and the feelings that come with it are just unexplainable.

"How's the new daddy?" My father asked as Vincent got up from the chair he was sleeping on, stretched and walked over to sit down beside me on the bed. He smiled at my dad and I can only imagine how he must be feeling inside, probably exactly what I'm feeling right now.

"There aren't words strong enough to describe how I'm feeling Thomas…" He smiled at Vincent before turning around and walking over to Heather, to take William out of her arms, just as he did so I said.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet your grandson, William Thomas Keller…" I said before my dad could ask me what his grandson's name. My dad cradled William in his arms as he turned around to face Vincent and I with a smile on his face.

"Oh…Catherine…"

I smile at my dad as I felt Vincent taking a hold of my hand in his, smiling at me. "I wanted to name him after you daddy…"

"Thank you Catherine…. he's absolutely beautiful…" He said as he rocked William in his arms. Brooke stood close to my father and placed a kiss on William's forehead.

"I agree with your father Catherine, he's adorable." She agreed. I smile at Brooke.

"What made you decide to name him William?" I look over at Vincent who smiles at me before answering Brooke.

"William is after my brother Brooke." Vincent replied. Brooke smiles at Vincent.

"Smile dad…Brooke…" Heather said as she pulled out her camera.

"That reminds me Catherine…" Vincent said as Heather took a picture of my dad and Brooke with William. I turn my gaze from them as I turned to look at Vincent, raising my eyebrow in question at him as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned the screen towards me. I smile at him as I look at the picture of William and I sleeping.

"Thanks…I wanted to take one earlier of William sleeping on you but I didn't have my phone near…" I said as I remembered how William was sleeping on Vincent's chest this morning, with Vincent's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"There will be other times…" Vincent said, smiling. I nod my head in knowing that he's right, that we have so many more wonderful moments to look forward to and starting first with getting out of the hospital and coming home, of which I am more than anxious to do. By the looks of things, I get to go home tomorrow. They just wanted me to stay a little while longer to make sure that everything is all good before I go home. I push myself up with my elbows and shift a little bit so my feet are dangling on the side of the bed and I'm sitting beside Vincent. I had more than enough of lying down on that hospital bed.

"Your father and I got these for William…" Brooke said as she handed me the balloons and a gift bag. I smile up at her before unwrapping the gift, which contained a little stuffed bear, and a few onesies suited for either a boy or a girl.

"Thanks Brooke…" I said as I handed them over to Vincent.

"Sweetheart would you like to hold him?" My father asked Brooke and she beamed as she nods her head, and takes William carefully out of my father's arms. I smile at them, as I lean my head against Vincent's shoulder, and he wraps his arm around me.

"So, how does it feel being a dad, Vincent?" JT asked as Brooke continued to hold William in her arms with my dad and Heather, surrounding her.

"Best feeling there is JT…" Vincent said. JT nods his head before saying.

"I'm happy for you man…" JT said, smiling at Vincent. I smiled at Vincent as I took a hold of his hand, giving it a small squeeze. This is nice, I thought, just having everyone here for this moment.

"So Cat, when every you and Vincent need some time to yourselves, I'll be more than happy to watch this little guy…" Heather said as she took him from Brooke's arms, holding him close to her, like she doesn't want to let him go. I know the feeling, I feel that same way whenever I hold him. I smirk at Heather before saying.

"You're going to have him spoiled rotten, aren't you Heather?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe…" I raise my eyebrows at her. "Okay, yes I am, but that's the whole job of the aunt…"

"And the grandma…" Brooke said, backing Heather up. I roll my eyes at them as I can only imagine how spoiled he will be, and then Vincent leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Less work for us, right…?" I shrug my shoulders as I leaned in to kiss him, before resting my head back on his shoulder.

"JT, did you get to hold him?" Brooke asked as she passed William onto JT who look frightened like he's afraid he'll drop him or something…

"What if I…" Apparently Heather knew he was going to that as she helped JT hold William in his arms.

"See, you're doing just fine JT." Heather said. "Look, he's looking at you…guess you're not so much frightening to look at the second time…"

"Hey!" JT exclaimed as Heather leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm only kidding JT…" Heather said.

**JT**

I looked down at the little bundle in my arms and couldn't help but smile. I admit that I was terrified of holding him, and that I could drop him, but that wasn't the case.

"Hey, I think he looks like you Vincent…" I said as I turned around to face Vincent and Catherine. Catherine smiled up at me.

"That's what I thought JT…"

"Nah, I think he looks more like Catherine…" Vincent said. I shake my head.

"Nope, he's definitely a mini version of yourself." I said as I looked down at William, who closed his eyes and started to sleep in my arms. I continued to rock him in my arms, enjoying this small moment I had with my nephew. Heather's by my side and she looked up at me, with a smile on her face. I could only guess what she's thinking, the day when we have our own kids. We'd probably feel the same way Vincent and Catherine do right now and I can tell that they are beyond happy and the joy on Vincent's face, I couldn't be any happier for him, thinking how glad I am that Catherine came into his life, who brought him so much happiness and now a child of his own as well. He deserved every bit of this happiness

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is Saturday's chapter...enjoy...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Tess will be here in a half an hour…" I said to Vincent after replying back to Tess and setting the phone back on the dresser beside the bed. About two hours ago Heather, JT, Brooke and my dad all left and I had just got done with William's feeding. Vincent sat in the chair beside my bed, holding William in his arms, sleeping.

"Okay…" He replied.

"I think my dad was happy…" I said, as I remembered the happy and proud face when he heard William's middle name. Vincent smiled at me as he bent down to kiss William on the forehead.

"I think he's happy too, having a grandson named after him…" I nod my head.

"You know, William is going to be spoiled…"

"Yes, he will be, and apparently he likes to be held, because every time we lay him down in his bed, he cries and doesn't stop until he's picked up…" I smile as I thought back to last night and also earlier today when we went to set him down on his bed and he just cried putting up a fuss until Vincent picked him up and he was content.

"You, know you are a natural…" I said to him. Vincent smiled at me.

"I never thought I could be this happy…" He said, I knew what he was thinking and I said.

"Me neither and I would gladly go through all of this again, he was worth every single pain I went through…" I said knowing how true those words are. Even though I was in terrible pain, hearing your baby cry for the first time, it brings a joy through you that's, hard to explain.

""You would?"

"Of course I would Vincent…" Vincent smiled at me as he shifted a little bit in the chair.

"I'm just anxious to go home…" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Tomorrow will come before you know it."

"I hope so…do you…?" I started to ask him before…

"Cat?"

**Tess**

I said as I knocked on the door to her room. Catherine and Vincent both looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey…come on in Tess…where's Joe?" Cat asked me as she looked around expecting Joe to be coming with me. I shrug my shoulders.

"He had a call in at work…but he said to pass on his congrats and that he will stop by sometime when you're home." I walked over closer to Cat and Vincent and it's then that I look down on the baby who's in his father's arms, fast asleep.

"Oh Cat he is precious…" I said as I took a seat on the side of Catherine's bed.

"He was awake about a half n hour ago…" Vincent said.

"So what did you name him?"

"William Thomas Keller." I smiled at Cat she looked so happy, even happier than she was on her wedding day.

"The middle name is after your dad, how'd you come up with the first name?" I asked Catherine. She looked at Vincent and then, to me.

"William is after Vincent's brother." She said. I nod my head.

"He is so cute…" I said as I looked at him again, sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms. I wanted to hold him, but I didn't want to wake him up.

"You're more than welcome to hold him, Tess." Catherine said as if reading my thoughts. I shake my head.

"I would love to Cat, but he looks so peaceful there sleeping, that I'd hate to wake him up."

"It's alright, he might a fuss a little but he's happy being in someone's arms…"

"Only if you're sure…?" I asked her. Cat nods her head and Vincent slowly stands up from the chair passing William over to me. I take him from Vincent and hold him close to me as he opens his eyes and starts to fuss, realizing that he's not in daddy's arms any more.

"Sh…sh…it's okay…" I said as I slowly rocked him in my arms, patting his back.

"He's simply adorable Cat." I said as I continued to rock him, his cries lessening some. Cat is right about the fact that he does like to be held. It only took him a few seconds to calm down and suddenly he's content.

"Does he keep you up at night?" I asked Cat.

"Not really, I mean as long as he's in one our arms, he's content and of course if he's hungry he cries but other that…" Cat shrugged her shoulders… "He's a really good baby…" I smile at her and I can tell how proud she is.

"Oh, I just remembered." I said as I reached over beside me, carefully holding William close to me as I picked up the gift bag with the little something that I got for William.

"This is for William…I tried finding something suiting for both a boy and a girl and well I saw…" I said as Cat pulled out the blanket and smiled up at Vincent.

"It's perfect Tess…" Cat said as she noticed the little bear stitched on the blanket.

"Thanks Tess…" Vincent said.

"Here, let's wrap him up in it, the way he likes to cuddle he's going to love this…" Cat said and I stood up from the bed as she laid the blanket out on her legs. I then carefully placed William on the blanket and Cat wrapped him up in it as he started crying again from being move out of my arms. He really is the sweetest thing.

"There…there…William, it's okay…" Cat said as she picked him up and held him close to her. It took a few minutes but once again William's cries lessened and he was happy and content, wrapped up in his new blanket. I pulled out my phone and asked Cat.

"Mind if I take a picture?" She shook her head.

"Okay…Daddy, you need to get in there…" I said as motioned Vincent to get in on the picture and I snapped it.

"That is to cute…" I said as I showed Cat and Vincent the picture.

"Can you send that to my phone…?"

"Of course…" I said as I was already working on that and hit send before putting my phone away.

"Wait…want me to take a picture of you with him?"

"Sure…" I said as gave Vincent my phone and took William out of Cat's arms, rocking him a little to keep him content.

"Smile…" Vincent said and I leaned my head close to William's smiling. Vincent took the picture and then handed me back my phone.

"I want that one too." Cat said.

"Sh…sh…it's alright…" I said as I patted William's back. Vincent sat down beside Cat on the bed and she leaned her head against his shoulders.

"You know you are going to have one spoiled kid." I said as I grinned at them.

"Yep…between my family, especially Heather and you, well we definitely are going to have a spoiled kid…." Cat said smiling as she took a hold of Vincent's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"But we aren't complaining, right?" Vincent asked Catherine. I smiled at them as I thought they are going to be amazing parents.

"Well I probably should get going…" I said after a few minutes of silence. I bent my head down to kiss William's forehead, before passing him back to Cat.

"Hey, sweetie…" She whispered.

"Thanks for the blanket Tess…he really likes it…" I smile and nod my head.

"You're welcome. If you guys need anything just give me a buzz."

"We sure will…thank you…" Vincent replied.

"Okay…Bye Cat, Vincent…" I said as I turned around to walk out of the room. I couldn't wait to show Joe the pictures. I thought back to how happy and proud Vincent and Catherine looked today and when I was holding William in my arms, it just made me wonder if that could be Joe and I someday?

* * *

**What did you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review please...**


	41. Chapter 41

**And here is Sunday's chapter...enjoy...**

* * *

**Vincent**

I opened the door for Catherine as we walked into the house, bringing William home for the first time. Catherine held him in her arms as we walked inside.

"Welcome home sweetie…" She whispered as she smiled at me. I returned her smile after shutting the door behind us, sitting down Catherine's bag. "It feels so good to be home…" Catherine added, I leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"No more uncomfortable chair…" I said. Catherine smirked at me as she rocked William, while patting his back gently. Sometimes I still found it hard to believe that he's mine, that I have a son. It's a miracle that's for sure, because I used to think I'd never get to experience this joy that I have flowing through me of becoming a parent. Not only that but marrying the most beautiful woman ever. Without her, my life would be meaningless. Catherine may think that our son is going to be spoiled, but he's even going to be more spoiled with me as his father.

"Vincent…could you?" Catherine asked me as she started to pass William over to me.

"Of course…" I said as I carefully took William from her arms and into mine so Catherine could take off her shoes and coat.

"Once he goes down for a nap, I'm definitely taking a shower…" I nod my head at Catherine as I turn my attention on William, who started smiling at me…

"Catherine, look…" She came over to me and took a hold of our son's fingers in her hand.

"Hey…sweetie…you gonna smile for momma?" Catherine asked. I smiled at her, before saying.

"Of course he is…" I said, as I put a finger on his cheeks, tickling him a bit, and a few seconds later he started smiling…"

"I can hold him while you go and take a shower Catherine…"

"You sure…?"

"Of course…" I said as I gently patted William's back. Catherine leaned in to kiss William on the forehead before kissing me briefly on the lips.

"I love you Vincent…"

"I love you too Catherine…" I said to her as she smiled before turning around, picking up her bag and started walking toward the stairs.

**Catherine**

I couldn't help but turn around and watch Vincent as he walks over towards the couch, sitting down, and holding William close to him. I smiled as I watched the two of them. Vincent looked so content and happy as I thought, how right I was about him being a great father. He's amazing with William. You'd think he was around kids all his life. Vincent must've felt me looking at him as he looked up at me and smiled. I look at Vincent a few minutes before continuing my way up stairs to go and get a shower before William's next feeding. I smirk a little as I thought, I'm sure Vincent is hoping that I take a while, it didn't look like he is going to let go of William anytime soon.

I throw my bag on the bed and open it up, separating the clothes for laundry and ones that didn't need washed. After sorting through my bag I walked over to my closest to pick out an outfit and walked into the bathroom to go and take a shower.

About twenty minutes later I feel refreshed and slightly hungry as I walked down the stairs. I pause on the second step before the floor as I took in the sight in front of me. Vincent is sleeping with William in his arms. I smile before pulling out my phone, and ignoring the texts I received I snapped a picture. So now I'm picture crazy. I thought. But hey, I can't help it; moments like these are definitely worth taking a picture of.

I walk over to the loveseat and took the blanket off of it, before carefully laying it overtop of William and Vincent. Vincent stirred a little bit and I frowned, if it weren't for his super senses he would most likely still be sleeping.

"Catherine…?"

"Sh…" I said as I kneeled on my knees, leaning in to kiss Vincent's cheek.

"You rest, William's asleep. I go and make dinner…"

"Okay, I'll help…" I smile as I reach my hand to his face, caressing the side of it, shaking my head.

"If you move you'll wake William, it's okay, I'll make dinner."

"If you're sure…" I nod my head and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"I am." I said as I got up. I gently rubbed William's back so I wouldn't wake him up before turning around and walking towards the kitchen to make supper.

As I made the salad I thought about how I was scared in the beginning of becoming a mother and than how naturally everything came to me. I must admit that it does feel nice to fit into normal sized clothes, of course I still have a little bit of a bump but that will go away naturally. Hopefully soon it will. I put the salad in the bowl and then started working on the chicken and rice. It's not just Vincent and I anymore, it's William too and he's definitely a bundle of joy. I didn't think I could be any happier than this. I mean the feelings flowing inside of me now amaze me. Before Vincent came into my life, I thought I'd be single forever, but then he came into my life, making it better and happier and I'm so very glad I did.

I stir the rice in the pot before putting the chicken in the oven. I glanced over in the living to see Vincent and William still fast asleep and I found myself wondering if we were going to get William to sleep in his bed tonight. Most likely not, he loves to be held and when you put him down, change his diapers he cries bloody murder. Which I don't blame him; I wouldn't like getting my diaper changed. Speaking of I look up at the clock and frown knowing that William isn't going to like us changing his diaper, but I'm sure he'll be happier having a clean one. I turned off the stove and looked at the timer for the chicken, which read about ten minutes yet, left to go. I wash my hands in the sink, dry them on the towel before walking into the living room to go and wake William up.

I sit on the end of the couch and Vincent stirs when I did so as he opens his eyes.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" I asked him.

"Good…dinner ready?"

"Not quite, but this little guy needs his diaper changed…"

"I'll do it…" I shake my head as I carefully lift William off of Vincent. I really hated to wake him up.

"He sleepy head…" I said as I cradled him in my arms. I amazed that he didn't fuss.

"No, that's okay, I got him, you have time to take a shower if you want to, chicken won't be done for like another ten minutes." Vincent swung his legs off the couch, so he's in a sitting position and stretched a little. I shifted William in my arms so he's against my shoulder and I'm patting his back gently.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I said. "You go on ahead…" I said. Vincent smiled at me before leaning in to kiss my cheek. He rubbed William's back before saying.

"He's like a heater…" I smile at Vincent.

"Yes he is…" I said as I kissed William's cheek. Vincent smiled at us before getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs.

"Okay buddy, let's change your diapers…" I said as I stood up from the couch. I laid William on the changing mat and I was right the second I laid him down he started crying.

"Oh, I know you hate this buddy, but we gotta change your diaper…" I said as I pulled out some wipes and unbuttoned his onesie. After five minutes of William crying and putting up a fuss about getting his diaper change I picked him up and patted his back.

"There, there, it's all over sweetie…" I said as I rubbed his back and rocked him in my arms, as I walked towards the kitchen. I placed William in his swing and buckled him in it, when I heard the timer go off.

"Mommy will be right back sweetie…" I said as I turned away from him, he started crying of course and I hurried to get the chicken out of the oven. "I know sweetie I'm coming…"

"I got him Catherine…" Vincent said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks honey…" I said as I turned off the stove and picked up the bowl of lettuce, sitting it down on the table.

"Does daddy have you William…?"I said as I looked over at Vincent who is cradling William in his arms, who is content once again.

"Yes he does…" Vincent said. I smiled at him, William started crying again, and I thought, he must be hungry…

"Here, you go ahead and start eating, he's probably hungry…" I said as I took him from Vincent's arms and sat down at the kitchen table. Vincent nods his head and starts to get his salad.

**Vincent**

I watched Catherine as she lifted her shirt up a little before placing William underneath it so he could start nursing. His crying stopped instantly the minute he started nursing, and Catherine smiled at me as she picked up her cup of milk to get a drink.

"You do know, we are probably going to have to hold him tonight…" I nod my head as I take a bite of my salad.

"I don't mind…" Catherine smiled at me.

"I know you don't…neither do I. I hated to wake him up, he looked so peaceful sleeping on you…"

"He is the most precious thing…"

"He is…thank you…" Catherine said. I shake my head.

"No thank you, you know if you haven't come into my life I'd probably still be living in that outdated warehouse, and not nearly this happy."

"You deserve every bit of it Vincent…" Catherine said. I smiled at her.

"You're going to be a great mom, you are already are…" I told her as shifted William a bit so she could burp him, he wasn't happy about it, but rather he not be happy about burping than getting a tummy ache.

"Oh I know sweetie, give me a burp…" I paused in eating my dinner as I watched Catherine with our son. I heard William burp and noticed some milk spit out on Catherine's shoulder and I got up grabbing my napkin and walked over to her, wiping it off.

"Thanks…" She said. I nod my head and watched her switch William to the other side to finish up with his nursing.

"If we are lucky he will nap after his nursing and we can cuddle up and watch a movie…"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, at least it will be more comfortable than that hospital bed…"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review please...thanks! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you all had a great weekend. It's starting to finally feel like spring. **

**I'm thinking that probably within a few chapters...not exactly sure how many, but I think I'll be ending this story soon as much fun as it is writing it. I don't want to drag it out too long. So with that being said I am taking idea's on how you guys would like the last chapter and or epilogue to end. **

**Again don't worry to much we still have Heather and JT's weddings, plus we'll find out more with Joe and Tess and then of course a few firsts with William. But if you have an idea please either private message me or leave a review...I'd love to get my readers involved in how this story should end...anyways enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

After putting William down for the night and making sure he was content, I kissed his forehead before joining Vincent on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me as I crawled in beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying this moment between the two of us, cause any moment William could wake up crying realizing he's not being held anymore. I felt Vincent kiss my forehead as he asked me.

"Are you happy Catherine?" I frown up at him, his question taking me be surprise.

"Of course I am Vincent…" Vincent reached over and took a hold of my hand in his. I smiled at him. "I have a loving husband, and a beautiful baby boy, why would I be anything else but happy?" Vincent leaned in to capture my lips with his. I turned around so I'm facing Vincent as I wrap my arms around his neck. My fingers started to run through his hair. As much as I wanted to continue this, I knew we couldn't…we have to wait a few weeks until we can make love. So no matter how much I wanted to keep going, but instead I push Vincent back.

"Vincent…you know I want to, but…" Vincent said as he rolled from his said to his back.

"I know…I wish we didn't have to wait that long…" I turn on my side, propping my elbow up so I can look at him.

"I know, me too." I said as I reached my hand over to caress the side of his face. I lean in to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Vincent…you've made me so happy…" I said as I smiled at him. He reached his hand over to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Catherine…I…" Just then William started crying, I start to get up, but then I felt Vincent's hand land on my arm, preventing me from moving.

"I'll get him…" He said. I nod my head as Vincent leans over to kiss me on my forehead before getting up and walking over to William's bed. I watched Vincent as I pushed myself up so that I'm leaning against the headboard. He's so careful with William as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"There, there, William, it's okay, daddy's got you…" I smile and reached my hand up to brush away a tear. A happy tear, as I watched this little moment between father and son. "Wanna go see mommy little buddy?" Vincent said as he shifted William in his arms, walking towards me.

He leaned over on the bed and I held out my arms as I yawned a little bit, carefully taking a hold of William. Vincent scooted in beside me, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Hey, sweetheart…" I said as I patted his back gently. He's content now. Now that he's in someone's arms. Vincent kissed my cheek as he took a hold of William's tiny hands in his much larger one.

"Now he's content…" Vincent commented. I take my eyes off of William and look up at Vincent.

"Now that someone is holding him…eventually he's going to have to sleep in his own bed. Vincent frowned at me.

"Ugh, huh, we're not going to spoil him like that Vincent…" I said, knowing that look on his face.

"We can't just let him cry Catherine…"

"I know, I don't like it either, but crying is good for his lungs, you're a doctor, you should know that…" I said, as I turned my attention back on William who was looking up at me and for a moment I forgot about everything else as a powerful feeling of love came over me all in through William.

"Catherine?" Vincent questioned me after a couple of moments of silence.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Him and the love you feel for him, it's so powerful…"

**Vincent**

I smile at Catherine as I see how happy she is and I know what she's talking about. It's the most powerful love that I could every feel. The second I heard William crying for the first time a felt a love that I couldn't explain. It's the kind of love that wipes away all of your fears of doing something wrong, fearing you're not going to be a good parent. That love, that powerful love just takes over an even more so when you hold your son the first time in your arms.

"Yes, yes it is…." Catherine smiled at me as I bent my head down, kissing William's tiny hand. He's so small I thought.

"I think he has your nose…" I said as I took in William's features…

"He has your ears…" I shake my head as I thought that he looks more like Catherine than me.

"No…"

"Oh yes he does, see how they curve right there?" Catherine said as she pointed to them and then she reached her hand up to my ears…

"Catherine…what are…?" I said as she gentled pulled on my ear.

"Hey!"

"Mommy's mean, she pulled daddy's ear…" I sad to William as I rubbed my ear a little bit, acting like it hurt.

"Oh daddy's just a big baby…"

"I am not…"

"Oh just go with it Vincent…" Catherine said as she stuck her tongue out at me…

"Teaching our son bad habits already…" I said to Catherine, she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are…" I playfully argued back at her.

"No I am not, he's sleeping, so how's he know what I'm influencing him on?"

"He's not…" I look down and smirk at Catherine. "I guess he is, you're lucky…" I told her.

"You can say that again…" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Catherine, what?" She smiled and reached her hand up to caress the side of my face as she pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm lucky that I have you in my life…" I shake my head, disagreeing with her as I reached my hand up to cup her face.

"No. Catherine. I'm the lucky one…without you I'd probably still be stuck in the warehouse, still in hiding and not having much of a life…" Catherine smiled at me.

"You deserve every bit of it Vincent…" Catherine said as she leaned in to kiss me softly. Before laying her head on my shoulder as William slept in her arms. Somehow I had the feeling that he would be sleeping with us the next couple of nights. Yes I knew it was a good thing to let him cry a little, but I couldn't stand to see him upset, I just wanted to pick him up the second he cries and help calm him down, like in a way Catherine does to me when I turn, which I haven't done so in a long time and it felt great, even though I know the beast is still a part of me, I couldn't feel any more normal at the moment, having my wife in my arms and our son in hers. Moments like these I just wanted to last forever. I leaned my head against Catherine's as I felt my eyes closing, feeling happier than I ever have before.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for your reviews...and for following this story. Don't forget to leave your ideas in your reviews and let me know how you would like this story to end. We have a few more chapters left probably like 10 roughly...I haven't laid them all out yet, but I am curious to see what you guys would like to see happen in the end...**

* * *

**Vincent**

I felt Catherine shift beside me a little causing me to wake up. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes landed on our son, who is lying on Catherine's stomach with her arm wrapped protectively around him. He looked so peaceful there, with his face snuggled against Catherine's chest.

I sigh, as I thought, I couldn't believe that in two days I would have to go to work, just the thought of leaving this little guy, and not only him but Catherine as well, well it was something that is going to be hard for me to do, especially the days that I have longer hours at the hospital.

I reach over and gently rub my hand on William's back as he stirred a little. Catherine shifted a little bit as well in her sleep before she opened her eyes. After she yawned she glanced over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" I whispered back to her as I leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You must've been tired…" I raised my eyebrows at her in question. "I got up about three times during the night to nurse this little guy." I frown then, as I thought why didn't she wake me up. "I know you probably would've wanted me to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't…" Catherine said.

"I wouldn't have minded Catherine…"

"Hey, it's alright…"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me?" Catherine said, smiling. I lean over to kiss her as my hand gently rubs William's back before carefully sliding out of bed.

"Okay…I'll let you know when it's ready…" I said as I slipped on a shirt before walking out of the room.

**Catherine**

I watch Vincent walk out of the room before turning my attention on the sleeping William in my arms. I rubbed my hand on his back as he snuggled his face into my chest. I sigh as I think how many more nights we will have with William sleeping with us, since he loves to be held so much. It's the only thing that calms him. I smirk a little as I think of Heather and how much she's going to enjoy that, holding him, JT will be lucky if he gets a chance at holding William at all with Heather around him.

"Hey sweetie…" I whispered as I yawned. I looked over at the clock, which read eight in the morning. Surprisingly I'm not too tired as I thought I would be, considering I was up a while last night a couple of different times nursing him.

I shifted myself a bit, with one arm wrapped around William as I sat up into a sitting position, leaning my head against the headboard. William didn't wake up as I moved into a sitting position and I thought maybe if I'm lucky, I can lay him down in his crib, and sneak in a shower which sounded really nice right about now.

I slowly slide out of bed, careful of my movements as I held William against me. Then I walked over to his crib that's beside the bed and I laid William down in his crib hoping he wouldn't wake. I release a breath that I've been holding as I waited a few seconds for him to start crying but surprisingly he didn't. "Mommy will be right back sweetie…" I whispered as I tucked his blanket around him, checking once more that he's sleeping soundly, I then quickly walk to the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way, and took my shower.

**Vincent**

"Catherine, breakfast is ready…" I said as I walked into the bedroom. "Catherine?" I questioned.

"I'm in here, I'll be out in a second…" Catherine said as she opened the bathroom door a crack, and peaked through.

"Where's William?"

"In his crib, sleeping, don't you think about waking him up Vincent…" I frown at her.

"But I…"

"Uh ugh, when a baby is sleeping, it's best to let the sleep…" Catherine said before closing the door.

I sigh before taking a seat on the bed beside William's crib. I look down in the crib to see him sleeping peacefully and the temptation to pick him up and hold him in my arms came to me. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but start to…

"Vincent Keller…did you not hear what I told you?" Catherine said as she walked out of the bathroom and over to me. I quickly pull my arms back and frown at Catherine.

"I know…but…I…"

"He's sleeping Vincent…let him…meanwhile…." Catherine said as she sat down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "You can hold me…" She finished saying. I smirked at her as I reached my hand up from her waist to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think that'll work for now…" I said as I captured her lips with mine. I felt Catherine's fingers running through my hair. Catherine shifted her legs so that they are wrapped around my waist as I felt our kiss deepening.

"I love…you…so much…" I muttered in between trailing kisses along her neck and back up to her lips.

"I love you to Vincent…" She said.

"I think breakfast can wait…don't you?" I asked her as I pulled away briefly. Catherine nods her head and leans in to kiss me before saying.

"Yes…I think so…" She whispered. I smirked at her before standing up, holding her in my arms doing so, before collapsing both of us onto the bed. Catherine giggles a little bit and I put a finger to her lips.

"You're going to wake William…"

"As if you weren't?" I grin at her before capturing her lips with mine as I'm hovering over her. I'm actually surprised that William is still fast asleep. I start messing with the buttons of Catherine's blouse as I felt Catherine's hand sliding under my shirt. I help her take it off and lean in to kiss her as I'm sliding her sleeves off of her shoulders. Just as I'm about to help Catherine take off her blouse William starts fussing. I sigh as I lean my forehead against Catherine's forehead.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to be our interruption for a long while?" Catherine leaned in to kiss me.

"That's why I said, let him sleep when he's sleeping…that way we can have little moments like this one." Catherine said. I lean in to kiss her once more before rolling onto my back.

"Want me to get him?" Catherine shakes her head.

"He's probably hungry…I'll get him…"

"Okay…well in that case I'll go and get breakfast and we can have it in bed…"

"That'd be great…" Catherine said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek before sliding out of bed to go and pick up William who is still crying a little. The instant Catherine picked him up he stopped crying and I gave Catherine a questionable look which she noticed as she continued to rock William in her arms.

"Vincent…what…?" I push myself up, into a sitting position, before getting out of bed and walking over to Catherine.

"You know…I'm beginning to wonder if William has some of my DNA?" Catherine frowns at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just now and a few times I've noticed that whenever he cries you pick him up and he's almost instantly calm, kind of like the way you calm me down, keep the beast at bay." I said as picked up William's hand in mine. Catherine smiled at me as she laid her free hand on my arm, giving it a squeeze.

"I guess I have a special touch…" I nod my head.

"I'm glad you do…" I said. Smiling at her before I lean in to kiss her and then I bent my head down to kiss William's forehead.

"I'll go and get breakfast then…" I told Catherine before starting to walk out of the bedroom. I turned around just before I walked out and added, "maybe if we are lucky, next time our little moment will be longer…" I said as I winked at Catherine. She smiled at me and I turned around, heading out of the bedroom to go and get our breakfast.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Almost a week until the new episode and I read something yesterday that it looks like BATB will likely be renewed so lets keep those viewings high, bring in more beasties, join in trending parties on twitter which I have to say are awesome! Don't forget to watch the rerun tomorrow as well. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it's longer than the others...**

* * *

**Vincent**

It's hard for me to believe that William is three months old already and within a week JT and Heather are getting married. I still couldn't believe that my best friend is finally getting married, but I'm happy for him. Heather seems to make him happy even though they do quarrel here and there, but nonetheless they manage to get a long and enjoy each other's company.

I sigh as I thought, thing's just seem to be going by so quickly especially now, since I started working back at the hospital about a week after William was born. Catherine still has about another two weeks until she goes back to work at the precinct and we already have Heather lined up for babysitting William, while Catherine and I our both at work. I know Catherine's more than anxious to go back to work, but like me I know it's going to be hard for her to leave William and go on without him.

It took a while but we finally got William to go to sleep in his crib during the nights. I mean sure there are some nights where I just can't help but pick him up and hold him in my arms as I slept and Catherine would rest her head on my chest with her arm draped across mine, over William's back. I guess it's just something about having the two most important people in my life, close to me, in a way lets me know that they are safe.

Catherine of course still has that special touch with him and can get him calm quicker than I can, making me wonder how much of my DNA he has. Speaking of my DNA, part of me wants to take that cure but the other part doesn't. It's hard to explain, well I guess in a way it isn't. Catherine accepts me for who I am and maybe I'm starting to accept myself more than I ever have before.

Not only that, but if William does have some of my DNA in him, I may not be able to protect him or help him when he needed it if this cure did indeed work this time the way we wanted it to. I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but I am actually happy with how things are. I mean it's been a very long time I've beasted out so until I feel the need, I think for now I just might want to leave things how they are.

I sat on the living room couch waiting for Catherine to finish getting ready as these thoughts went through my mind. I had made dinner reservations at the Olive Garden for Catherine and I tonight. Even though I know it's going to be hard for her to leave William we needed this.

It's been a long time since we went out on a date and even though we both hated to leave William…I thought it would be nice to have some time together and not only that but Heather has been dying to watch William. I smirk as I thought how much she is going to spoil him tonight. Of course JT is going to help watch him. I started picturing them watching William as I looked at the clock knowing we needed to leave in ten minutes if we were going to make our reservation on time. I sigh as I said.

"Catherine…you almost ready?"

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes…" Catherine said. Just then the doorbell rang and I got up from the couch to go and let Heather in.

"Hey Heather, JT…" I said as I opened the door. "Come on in…" Heather smiled at me as she stepped inside and handed me a bag.

"What's this?" She shrugged her shoulders and somehow I already knew the answer.

"A little something for William…" I peek in the bag and saw more clothes for him.

"Heather, you're seriously going to spoil him…" I said.

"Isn't he already spoiled?" I nod my head as I said.

"My point exactly…"

"Hey, Vincent a little bit of advice…" JT started to say, and I raise my eyebrows at him… "If it were me, I wouldn't complain, let Heather spoil him…and…" JT walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Get all the free stuff while you can…"

"Hey! I heard that." Heather said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course you did…" JT said rolling his eyes at her.

"So speaking of, where is my nephew?" Heather asked me as she looked around the room for him.

"Right here…" I turned around the second I heard Catherine's voice. She came up behind me, holding William in her arms. I could tell she didn't want to let him go. But this will be good for us, to have some alone time together.

"You look beautiful…" I told her as I took in her black dress…She smiled at me.

"Heather are you sure you're okay with watching him?" Catherine asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Cat, don't you worry, you go out and have fun tonight, this little guy will be just fine…with his uncle JT and auntie Heather." Heather said as she took William from Catherine's arms. I place a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He'll be fine Catherine…"

"You know to burp him, and…"

"Cat, of course…"

"Don't warm the milk in the microwave…."

"Cat, he's going to be fine…"

"Heather…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing…"

"I know it's just…" I lean in to kiss her cheek.

"Cat, we'll be fine…" Heather said.

"He'll be okay Catherine…" I said, giving her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll make sure Heather doesn't spoil him too much…" Catherine frowns at JT and the second William got placed into his Aunt's arms he started fussing knowing that he was away from his mom. I took a hold of her hand giving it a squeeze, hoping to send her some comfort.

"We should go sweetheart, so we don't miss our reservations…"

"I know…but…he's crying…" I watched Heather as she rocked him in her arms, patting his back gently, as he cried a little.

"Cat, go on, he'll be okay…if it keeps you happy I'll send you a text update once in a while…but go and have fun…" Heather said, trying to encourage Catherine. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but I also knew she would enjoy the nice little break.

"Catherine…" I started to say. She reached up and caressed the side of William's face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye sweetheart, you be good for your Aunt and Uncle…"

"Don't worry Cat, I'm sure he will…." Heather said, smiling at me as William quieted down. I took a hold of Catherine's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"Vincent…I can't…"

"Yes, you can Catherine…he'll be alright…trust me…"

"Okay…" Catherine mumbled. I could tell she still didn't want to leave him as we walked out of the door. I opened the car door for her before walking over to the drivers side and sliding in.

"Ready?" I asked her as I reached over to take a hold of her hand in mine.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, he'll be alright…"

"I know, I just can't help but worry…aren't you worried?" Catherine said, looking up at me. Of course I was worried, but I also knew that he would be okay with us gone a few hours.

"Of course I am Catherine, but it's only a few hours and Heather knows what she is doing."

"I hope so…"

"He'll be just fine Catherine…" I told her before backing out of driveway.

**Catherine**

As we backed out of the driveway, a part of me wanted to tell Vincent to stop and just run back to William, but another part is happy to have some time alone with Vincent, as it's been a long while. Vincent squeezed my hand a little before picking it up and kissing my knuckles, giving me some strength, telling myself that he will be just fine. Besides Heather and JT will be giving him so much attention I highly doubt he'll be in his crib at all this evening.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the restaurant and like at our house Vincent walked around the car to open the car door for me, giving me hand, acting like the perfect gentleman he always is. I smiled at him thinking, that this does feel good to be out of the house, but I couldn't help but still miss William, wondering if he's okay, if he's upset…

"Catherine, he'll be okay…" Vincent said as he took a hold of my hand reading my thoughts as he led us towards the entrance. I gave him a weak smile.

"I know, it's just hard…" I said as walked inside.

"Just two?" The host asked.

"Actually we made dinner reservations…" Vincent said before I could say anything.

"Name?"

"Vincent Keller…"

"Okay, I'll take you to your table, everything's ready for you…" Vincent smiled at me as we followed the waiter towards our table.

"Here you are, your waitress, Lucy will be right with you…"

"Thank you…" I said as we both slid into the booth.

"This is nice…" I said to Vincent, even though I still worried about William. Just as I thought about him, I heard my phone beep and quickly dug into my purse pulling it out.

"Catherine…" Vincent started to say as I pulled out my phone.

"It's Heather…" I said as I clicked on the new text message to open it. I smiled then when I saw the picture of her holding William in her arms, sleeping and looking content.

"Catherine?" Vincent questioned me. I looked at the picture once more before handing him my phone.

"Heather definitely is spoiling him…"

"She loves doing it though…and like JT said we really shouldn't complain." Vincent said. I smile and nod my head, knowing that he's right. After all what's wrong with a little spoiling?

"Vincent…" I started to say before the waitress came to our table.

"Hello, my name's Lucy, can I get you started off with something to drink?" Vincent nods his head at me letting me know to go first.

"Of course and I think we actually know what we want as well. I'll take the chicken Parmesan and a cup of ice water."

"Soup or salad?"

"Salad."

"For you sir?"

"I'll make it easy for you tonight, the same exact thing…"

"Okay then."

"What were you going to say Catherine?" Vincent asked me after the waitress walked away. I smiled at him.

"It's just that I'm glad you thought of this…" I said to Vincent and soon after our salads arrived. It was definitely a nice thought, a thought that we should do more often.

"Me to…" Vincent said as he looked at me, his eyes filled with so much love that made my heart skip a beat. I looked at him once more before taking another bite into my salad.

"You know, it's hard for me to believe that William is three months old already…" Vincent started to say and I smiled at him. Our meals soon arrived as we carried on conversation about the cure and how Vincent wants to save it for when he's ready. We talked about so many other things and before I knew it most of our night already was over.

"I had a lot of fun tonight…" I told fun as we walked out of the restaurant. Vincent smiled at me, and just when I thought our night was about to end…

**Vincent**

"I'm glad you liked the idea, there is however, a surprise…" I told her. Catherine raised her eyebrows at me as I opened the car door for her.

"Oh?"

"Yep…"

"What is it?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" I asked her as I shut her door and walked around to the driver's side, sliding in the seat.

"Now you have me curious…"

"Good." I said, smirking at her before backing out of the parking lot and heading towards her surprise.

**Catherine**

"Vincent what are we doing at my old apartment…" I asked him as he parked the car. I could feel myself getting really excited as I began to wonder what he had in mind. Heather had sent us another text saying that William is doing really well, that she just fed him and got a couple good burps out of him and she even managed to get JT to help her change his diaper and Vincent and I couldn't help but laugh little as we both imagined that entire scene between the three of them.

Vincent helped me out of the car, like a perfect gentleman and I linked my arm with his.

"Heather gave me the key and I figured well I kind of missed our spot on the fire escape…" I smiled at Vincent knowing what he's talking about as I remembered the days that he would come by and I would climb out of the window and sit beside him on the fire escape.

We walked into my old apartment building and took the elevator. Once we reached the door, Vincent pulled out Heather's key and unlocked it.

"After you…" He said. I smiled at him before stepping inside and following him towards my old bedroom.

"I see JT made himself at home here…" I said, smirking a little as I took in the now messy room that used to be my bedroom. Vincent smiled at me, as he led us over towards the fire escape, pushing up the window. He climbed through first and then helped me.

"This was a nice surprise…" I said as I sat down on the fire escape steps, beside Vincent. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulders as I took in this nice moment between the two of us.

"I'm glad you liked it…"

"Liked?" I questioned Vincent as I lifted my head up from his shoulder. I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I love it Vincent…" I said as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss before resting my head back against his shoulder and I felt Vincent shift a little and I lifted my head up from his shoulder, watching him dig in his pocket for something.

"Vincent, what are you…?" I started to ask him, before he handed me a black velvet box.

"I wanted to get you a little something…"

"For what?" I asked him.

"Do I really need a reason to give the woman I love more than life itself a present?" I shake my head and lean in to kiss Vincent before opening the velvet box.

"Vincent…" I gasp as I take in the beautiful locket. "It's beautiful…"

"Look inside…" He whispered…I opened the heart locket and I felt tears of happiness running down my cheek. It's a picture of the three of us. I reach my hand up and brush away a tear.

"It's beautiful Vincent…" I said as I handed it over to Vincent so he could hook it on me.

"I figured that this way you'll always have us close in some way…" I smiled at Vincent as I laid my hand on the side of his cheek, caressing it.

"Thank you…" I said as I leaned in to capture his lips with mine. This is something I'm definitely never taking off. I thought as I felt our kiss deepening. Vincent pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. This night couldn't simply get any more perfect, I thought as I kissed Vincent once more before settling my head against his shoulder. Vincent kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine, and we simply enjoyed each others company before we soon had to head home.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Heather and JT must be having a blast with their nephew. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks so much for your reviews and for following this story. Within a few chapters it will be ending. Although I'm thinking the last chapter will be a nice long one. With perhaps an epilogue. Don't forget to send me your ideas of what you would like to have happen in the end. Next chapter coming up is JT and Heather's wedding...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Heather**

"JT can you had me the wash cloth…" I said after I unbuttoned William's onesie, getting ready to change him. He started crying of course, and I mean I wouldn't like getting my diaper changed either so I can understand exactly where he is coming from.

JT hand's me the washcloth, while holding his nose. I roll my eyes at him as I take the washcloth from him. "Honestly, JT it's not that…um maybe it is…" I said as I undid the diaper tabs, revealing a mess. "Oh William, you just had to make a mess for your Auntie, didn't you…" I said as I quickly rolled the diaper up handing it over to JT who looked as if the diaper would bite him if he took it from me.

"JT come on suck it up and throw the diaper away for me please." I said. JT continued to hold his nose and reached out with his other hand taking a hold of the diaper and quickly walking it over to the garbage can.

"Uncle JT is silly isn't he…?" I said to William as wiped his butt clean from the mess. William continued crying loudly as I quickly cleaned him and then put on a new diaper before buttoning his onesie.

"You are definitely going to be changing our kids diaper's…" JT said after he removed his hand from his nose. I pick up William and pat his back, trying to sooth him as I gently rocked him in my arms..

"There, there, it's okay, we're all done buddy…" I said as I walk out of the changing room and headed out towards the living room, where I took a seat on the couch. JT sits down beside me. William's cries already lessening some, because well because someone's holding him. JT picks up the remote on the coffee table and starts flicking through the channels.

"No sports…" I tell him as he paused on a sporting channel. Guys and their sports, I thought and I shake my head as JT pouts at me.

"Awe, come on…Heather." He whined. I roll my eyes at him, and I must say it is cute when he whines.

"Nope…" I said and JT gives up and turns ff the Television as he looks and me and smiles.

"You know, you are going to be a great mom someday…" JT said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"You think so?" JT nods his head.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Thanks…" I said as leaned my head against JT's shoulder after he wrapped his arms around me. Sometimes I found myself wondering how did I ever get this lucky to find someone like JT. I really couldn't wait until we get married this weekend. Just knowing that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with JT, waking up to him in my arms every morning, it makes me feel so incredibly happy.

"So what time do you think Cat and Vincent will be back, it is getting late…" JT said as he looked up at the clock, which read nine o'clock breaking me out of my thoughts. I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing how long they'd be. I know it was hard for Cat to be away from her son, but I also knew that he and Vincent needed some alone time together and I smirk a little as I thought about interrogating, her went through my mind. Cat would hate it, yes, but I also knew she wouldn't mind it either.

"JT I'm sure they will be home soon, meanwhile, I'm not complaining…we get to spend some quality time with this little guy…" I said as I turned William around, placing him on my knee so he could look at us.

JT scooted closer to me, and started making faces at William, who smiled at him. I watched the two interact and I couldn't help but think how great of a father JT will make, a silly one at times but nonetheless a really good one.

"What?" JT asked me after noticing my staring. I shrug my shoulders and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're going to make a great father someday…" I said, smiling at him and probably blushing a little. JT smirked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Only if I don't have to change stinky diapers…right buddy? Say that will be mommy's job." JT asked William as he took a hold of his little hand.

"Can you squeeze my finger…you got a good squeeze there, William…?" I smiled at the two of them as I took in this sweet moment, wishing my phone wasn't lying on the kitchen counter at the moment.

"Is Uncle JT making funny faces buddy?" William laughed again and my heart melted, the scene just so adorable.

"No, he just thinks his auntie's silly looking…" JT said.

"Hey…" I said as I sent JT a play full glare. JT laughed a little and rubbed my arm as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Say uncle JT's just kidding William, you're auntie's beautiful…" I could feel myself blushing as JT leaned over to capture my lips briefly with his. As much as I wanted this moment to continue, it would sadly have to wait until we got home.

"JT…um…William…" I said in between his kiss. JT leaned his forehead against mine.

"Later?" I asked him.

"Later…" He mumbled…as he leaned in to kiss my briefly and it's then that I heard my phone ring.

"Must be Cat…can you hold him?" JT nods his head.

"Of course…come to uncle JT, William…" He said and he carefully picks William up in his arms, surprisingly William didn't start fussing as I thought maybe uncle JT has a special touch to him. I stand up from the couch and quickly walk over to the kitchen counter where I had my phone and picked it up.

**Catherine**

"Come on Heather pick up…" I said feeling a little worried why she didn't pick up already. I glanced over at Vincent who took a hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze, as he mumbled.

"I'm sure everything's okay…" I nod my head and then Finally on the third ring she picked up.

"Heather, is everything okay?" I sigh in relief when she tells me that every thing is more than okay. "Oh good, Vincent and I should be there in about fifteen minutes…yep see you soon…" I said as I hung up the phone and smiled over at Vincent. "Everything is going good, Heather and JT actually just changed William…" Vincent smirked a little bit and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Can you imagine JT changing a diaper?" I shake my head and laugh a little bit as I thought. It really did feel good to get out of the house and just have these few moments together, enjoying each other's company. The best part about tonight was, just sitting and talking about pretty much everything on the fire escape as Vincent had his arms wrapped around me. It was a nice night, not to cold at all, starting to finally feel like summer. I'm sure Heather, really enjoyed herself as well, with me only knowing too well how much she has been dying to watch her nephew and spoil him of course. Now that I think about it, he probably was held all evening, and hopefully we would be able to lay him in his crib to sleep tonight.

"Catherine…what are you thinking?" I look over at Vincent and reach for his hand as I intertwined our fingers together.

"How much fun I had tonight…thank you." I said as Vincent smiled over at me.

"I had a lot of fun too…" He replied and I nod my head as I said.

"We should do it again sometime…I'm sure Heather wouldn't mind watching William…"

"Yes, we should…" Vincent said, agreeing with me as he reached my hand up to his face, kissing my knuckles. I blush a little as he did so.

"You're cute when you blush…"

"Not helping…Vincent." I muttered. Vincent laughed as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well, as much as I hate this night to end, I do miss our little William…" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I walked around to Vincent and linked my arm with his as we walked up to the house. I didn't hear William crying, which is definitely a good feeling knowing that he's content with his Aunt and Uncle.

I smiled at the scene in front of me as we walked inside. JT sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, with William sleeping in his arms and I thought, Heather must be enjoying this moment. Speaking of, where is she…I wondered as I looked around for her?

"Hey, Cat…" Heather said as she walked out of the hallway, she motioned her hand towards JT who I now noticed sleeping, I somehow missed that little detail. I smile as I thought, and Heather must be really enjoying seeing that moment with her fiancé and nephew. "JT passed out a while ago and well William has been sleeping for a few hours." I took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Was he good?"

"Of course, he was an angel Cat, minus pooping in his pants…"

"I bet JT enjoyed that…" I said smirking a little bit as I pictured the scene.

"Held his nose the entire time…" Vincent smirked at little bit.

"Thanks so much Heather…" He said.

"Anytime, you know how much I adore this little guy. So anytime you guys need to get out of the house and have some alone time, I'm more than happy to watch him…"

"As long as you change the diapers…" I look over towards JT who just woke up. Heather rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah I know…" She said, laughing a little bit. "You should've seen him earlier…"

"Hey…I can't help it that I'm sensitive to strong smells…how do you do it Vincent…" I turn to look at Vincent who just shrugs his shoulders.

"You get used to it…"

"Really? That somehow seems impossible to me…I mean how can you get used to his stink." JT said.

"Hey! That's your nephew you're talking about and he can't help it JT."

"Relax Heather, I'm just joking…" Heather rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the both of them. They will definitely make great parents someday. I give Vincent's hand a squeeze before letting go and walking over towards JT to take William out of his arms.

"You're lucky he didn't pee on you, like he did Vincent…" I said as I picked him up from JT's arms. He stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Hey sweetie, mommy missed you." I said as I bent down to kiss his forward. JT smiled at me as he got up from the couch and stretched before walking over to Heather.

"Well what do you say we head home?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Thanks again for everything JT…Heather…" Vincent said.

"Like I said…anytime…"

**Vincent**

I walked over to Catherine after JT and Heather left, and took William from her arms. He didn't cry as he moved a little bit to get comfortable in my arms. I held him close to me as I sat down on the couch. Catherine sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder as she yawned some.

"I probably shoulder nurse him soon…" She said as she reached her hand over, taking a hold of his tiny one's in hers. I kiss Catherine's forehead before leaning my head against hers as I just looked at William sleeping peacefully in my arms.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I think Heather is having fun spoiling her nephew. JT is too but he's definitely not one to enjoy diaper changing...Don't forget to review please. **


	46. Chapter 46

**So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for... I hope you guy enjoy it...**

**We are getting close to the end. I believe there is one or two more chapters left before the grand finale ending chapter. It's going to be a long one. :)**

* * *

**Heather**

"I can't get this to…" I started to say as I tried to put on my wedding veil, getting frustrated that it just simply wouldn't do what I want it to do.

"Here, Heather let me…"

"No I got this…" I told Cat as I tried to get it clipped into my hair right. No matter how hard I tried, I seemed to get it crooked every time. "I might as well just forget…"

"Heath, it's okay…" Cat said as she walked up behind me.

"No Cat it's not…this veil just won't…"

"Here…" Cat said holding out her hand so I can give her my wedding veil, and I sigh as I gave her my veil, careful not to mess my hairstyle in the process. Everything seemed to have gone so smoothly, that is until now. I watched Cat in the mirrors as she placed my wedding veil somehow managing to do it just perfectly. I sigh in relief as I take the veil and wrap it on my shoulders.

"Thanks Cat, you're a life savor…" Cat smiled at me as she pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married today…" The second Cat said that I could feel myself starting to tear up as I thought, oh why did you have to go and say something that would make me an emotional wreck again? I'm such a crybaby today. Cat handed me a tissue and I muttered a thanks a Brooke walked in, holding little William in her arms, who is growing up so quickly.

"How's the beautiful bride?" Brooke said, smiling at me as she walked up to Cat and I.

"A nervous wreck…" I answered her as I sniffed a little, reaching my hand up to brush away a tear. She smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Heather…"

"Thanks…" I said as I looked at William in her arms. He's been getting so big, and it's hard to believe he'll be four months old soon. Before we know it he'll be taking his first steps and then going to preschool. I shake my head, as I thought, don't think to far ahead Heather, first you need to focus on your wedding day, which is happening right now…

"Don't you look all handsome William…?" I said as I took a hold of his hands in mine, he gave them a good grip and I tickled him and he laughed, as I smiled at him. He's wearing an adorable onesie tux looking outfit that had a cute little bow tie. He looked so handsome and all grown up in it. Cat smiled at him as she took him from Brooke's arms and into hers. I'm so glad she found someone like Vincent, someone who's made her so happy and blessed her with a beautiful child.

"Hey sweetie…" She said as she rocked him in her arms. Once again I got all teary watching Cat interact with her son and the smile forming on William's face.

"Hey, what's all this crying, it's a happy day Heather…" Brooke said as she pulled me into a hug, noticing my tears. If I'm crying like this now, I can only imagine what I'll be like as I walk down the isle with JT waiting for me, at the alter.

"I know and I am happy…more than happy." I pause for a minute as I pictured being finally married to JT in my mind before saying. "I'm marrying the love of my life, but I just feel so emotional today." I felt Brooke's hand rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me as she pulled me back to look at her. She reached her hand up and wiped away my tear that fell down my cheek.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be alright…I was emotional to during my wedding day, I'm sure you can remember…."

"Hey and I was to…" Cat added, smiling at me. I nod my head remembering those days and I gave them a small smile before saying.

"Thanks guys I am already feeling better, I guess maybe I just got thinking of mom and how much I wish she were here with us…" Brooke gave me a weak smile as I felt Cat putting her hand on my arm, giving it a small squeeze.

"She is here with us, she's in our hearts sis…" I nod my head knowing that Cat's right and just as I was about to say something our dad walked in.

"Heather you look beautiful…" There goes the tears again I thought, by now I'm sure my makeup is ruined although it's a good thing I put on water proof mascara, I thought as my dad pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe my baby's getting married today…"

"Dad, stop, you're going to make me cry again…" He smiled at me and said.

"Well as long as they're happy tears." I nod my head smiling as I wiped away another tear.

"Of course they are, I'm marrying the love of my life daddy…"

"He's a good guy Heather and I'm so happy for you…" Dad said as he pulled me in for one more hug.

"You ready Heath?" Cat asked me. I nod my head and then I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you…" I muttered.

"For what?"

"Oh Cat, if it weren't for you and Vincent, well I'd probably would have never met JT…" Cat smiled at me before releasing me from the hug.

"You ready sweetheart?" My dad asked. I nod my head as I pick up my bouquet of flowers from the table and linked my arm with my dad's. We waited for Brooke, Cat and William to go on ahead of us, before soon following after. Here goes nothing, I thought as I took a deep breath and exhaled telling myself that there's no need to be nervous, I am after all, marrying the man I love more than life itself. I still couldn't help the butterflies that are flowing around in the pit of my stomach.

**JT**

"How you holding up man?" Vincent asked me as he straightened his tie. I slipped on my jacket and Vincent pinned on my flower.

"Nervous, but happy, extremely happy…" Vincent smiles at me.

"I'm happy for you man…you know, now that I think about it, we're going to be brothers…" I grin up at Vincent, and nod my head. But before I could say anything Vincent added. "I always thought of you as a brother anyways, but now it'll be a little more official…"

"You've been like a brother to me as well Vincent…I still can't believe I'm getting married today, to the woman I love…"

"Well, you'd better believe it man, cause in five minutes you'll be a married man." Vincent said as we walked out of the room, and outside where the ceremony is taking place. I'm so glad we decided to have the wedding at Heather's parent's cabin. Nice and quiet, peaceful and a beautiful setting for a wedding, even though it was slightly hot, considering it is in the middle of summer.

"Well, here goes nothing," I thought as I took a deep breath and exhaled.

The music started playing and Catherine walked down the isle holding little William in her arms and I could see out of the corner of my eye, Vincent smiling and Catherine smiled back at him as she took her place at the alter. Next Brooke came, Heather's stepmother, walking gracefully down the isle and took her place beside Catherine.

I straightened myself a little as the trumpet voluntary started playing and a smiled formed on my face as I noticed Heather and her dad walking around the corner of the building. I could feel my heart doing a little leap as I took in how incredibly beautiful Heather looked in her lace gown.

All my nerves suddenly went away as Heather and her dad walked closer to me. Before I knew it, Heather's dad placed Heather's hand in mine and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek before standing beside Vincent. I smiled at Heather and mouthed I love you to her. She mouthed I love you to smiling at me. I gave her hand a squeeze as the pastor began to say….

"We are gathered here today…"

* * *

**Well there's part one of Heather and JT's wedding...Don't forget to review please. Thank You!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you so much for following, favoring, reviewing without you guys this story might not have gotten a second part. This is the chapter before the last one. The last chapter will be a nice long one for you guys and I'm sure you will be very happy with it. It may be posted up tomorrow if not then definitely Monday. **

**Here is the second part to JT and Heather's Wedding. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. Thanks! **

* * *

**Catherine**

I stood up at the head table as I picked up the microphone and cleared my throat, looking down at my speech that I had written.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Catherine Keller, big sister to our beautiful bride today. You know, I always thought that Heather would beat me to getting married…" The crowd laughed a little bit at the comment and I waited a second before continuing on… "And it may have taken her a little longer to meet the love of her life, and let's just say it all started out with a vacation that was her idea that my husband and I should go on." I cleared my throat and continued on. "Back then Vincent and I were just dating and after a few events that happened, Heather here suggested that we should go on a little vacation, have some time to ourselves. She had also told me while I was packing for that vacation, her crush on JT." I paused for a moment as I flipped my notes that I'm holding in my hand. "All it took was for JT to stop by our apartment and ask Heather if he heard anything about Vincent and I and soon after that, they started dating and slowly fell in love…" I pause again and turn to face JT. "JT you know, it's funny cause ever since I came to know Vincent and even though it took you a while to warm up to me, I always thought of you as a brother to me, so now it's like we are related and I know you'll take good care of my sister and make sure she's happy…" I pause for a moment as I look over at Heather who smiled at me nodding her head for me to continue on as JT took a hold of her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Heath, I'll always think of you as my little sister, my best friend and I couldn't be happier for you, JT's, he's well he's a great guy and I couldn't pick a better guy for you to marry. I know he'll make you happy and by the smile on your face, I already know that he is making you happy." I sniffed a little bit, tears threatening to pour out and before they could I picked up my wine glass, along with everyone else and I said.

"So here's to Heather my little sister, to your fairy tale happy ending you always wanted, but not only that, but also to a new beginning, and may you have many happy years together…" I said as I raised my wine glass. Heather sat down hers before getting up from her seat and walked over to me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you Cat…" I smiled as I said.

"I love you too." Heather said before releasing me from the hug. JT then stands up and gives me a hug as well.

"Take care of my sister JT…"

"You know I will Catherine…" He said. I nod my head and wipe my tears off of my face as I hand the microphone to Vincent.

**Vincent**

"Well, um JT wow, man, you know like Catherine said, I always thought you would beat me to getting married…" JT chuckled a little bit at my comment and I smiled at him before saying… "But here you are getting married after me, and marrying the love of your life today. I'm so happy for you man, that you found someone that loves you just as much as you love her. So here's to a happy life together…and I wish you the best man…" I said as I sat down the microphone and took a sip of wine, and before I knew it JT had me pulled into hug and the next Heather. Sure I could say a lot more to JT and Heather, but we're here to have fun tonight and I didn't want to make a too long of speech, that was Catherine's job and she did a good one at that. I thought as I sat down and we waited for the meals to be brought out. I smiled at Catherine who held a sleeping William in her arms as she leaned in to kiss me as I thought…JT may be a part of Heather's fairytale ending but Catherine and William are mine.

**Heather**

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance…" The DJ said and I smiled at JT as he took my hand and lead me on to the dance floor, pulling me into his arms as we started swaying to the music. He leaned in to kiss me and whispered.

"The new Mr. And Mrs. JT Forbes…" The DJ announced us. I couldn't help but feel myself blushing, especially how JT is look at me.

"You're so beautiful…" I smiled at him.

"You're not so bad looking yourself…" I said before resting my head against the crook of his shoulder. I felt JT pulling me closer to him, holding me close as we swayed along to the music. This moment couldn't be more perfect. I thought. As I snuggled my face into the crook of JT's shoulder, enjoying this moment with him. As we danced, it soon felt like it was just the two of us here at dad's cabin. Swaying to music on a radio, or ipod under the stars and moon.

"I love you Heather…." JT whispered breaking me out of my thoughts. I lift my head up from the crook of his shoulder so I can look at him.

"I love you too JT, so much…" I said as I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. "You've made me so incredibly happy…" I said, smiling at him as I felt myself blushing.

"Me to, Heather, me too." JT said as I rest my head back on the crook of his shoulder. We continued to dance, just swaying along with the music, enjoying this moment together. I couldn't believe how fast today went. I started out a nervous wreck and now, now that I'm here married to JT and his arms, I felt content and relaxed, happy, so incredibly happy that I never wanted this night to end. A few minutes later the music ended as another slow song came on, and the DJ invited everyone to the dance floor. JT and I just stayed there on the dance floor, enjoying each other's company and being in each other's arms.

**Vincent**

"May I have this dance?" I asked Catherine as the slow song came on. I stood in front of her, holding out my hand for her to take it.

"What about William…" She asked as she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. I frowned and I hated the thought of moving him, but I really wanted to dance with Catherine. Feels like it's been forever since we danced.

"I'll watch him sweetie…" Brooke said as she took him from Catherine's arms.

"Brooke you don't…." She shook her head, motioning her hand out towards the dance floor.

"Go, dance have fun…" Brooke said. Catherine looks once more at William in Brooke's arms before turning back to look at me and said.

"I'd love to…" She said as she placed her hand in mine, I pulled her up from her seat and led her to the dance floor, before wrapping my arms around her waist holding her close to me.

"You look so beautiful Catherine…" She smiled up at me before leaning in to capture my lips with hers.

"JT and Heather look really happy…" I nod my head as I glanced over at them, and saw them dancing. I smirk a little.

"What ever is so funny?" I shake my head.

"It's just I remember JT and how he doesn't like to dance, I wonder how Heather managed to get him to do so…"

"Oh…" Catherine said as she looks over at them. "I'm sure my sister has her ways…" She said, winking at me. I nod my head understanding where Catherine is coming from.

"I can't believe my little sister is married…" Catherine said.

"I feel the same way about JT, it looks like we all get our happy endings…even with a few obstacles in the way…" I told her as I couldn't help but smile and think back to when I first met Catherine. If not for her my life would be completely different. I probably wouldn't have much of a life at all. Catherine smiles at me as she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face as we continued swaying to the music.

"Every bit of those obstacles were worth it Vincent, you're worth it and I love you and William both so much, I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't saved me all of those years ago…" I smile at Catherine as I leaned in to kiss her passionately before she rested her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me. I then noticed Brooke carrying William in her arms and walking over towards us and I smiled at her as I released Catherine and took William in my arms, before putting my free arm around Catherine. Another slow song came on and the three of us danced together. Brooke of course took a picture of the three of us before walking off of the dance floor to go and join Thomas.

"Hey buddy…" I said as Catherine wrapped her arm around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder, smiling down at William.

"Thank you Catherine…."

"For what?"

"For everything, for marrying me, for loving me, giving me a son, a family…" Catherine looked up at me and smiled, a tear running down her cheek. Catherine reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"No…Vincent…thank you…" She muttered as she leaned up to kiss me. Just then Heather and JT came walking up over to us…

"We need to get a family picture…." I smile at Heather and nod my head. Brooke and Thomas walked over to us and we had one of the other guests take the family picture. Family. The thought couldn't make me any happier knowing that I was apart of this amazing family, I had a wife who loves me and a son, life couldn't get any better than this, especially for someone like me, could it?

* * *

**What did you think? **


	48. Chapter 48

**Wow! I can't believe that this is the last chapter for A Little Bit Of Normal. What I can't believe more is how far this story has come and I have you guys to thank for that. If not for your amazing reviews A Little Bit Of Normal may not have gotten a second part. **

**I want to thank every single one of you for every review you left me. I greatly appreciate them. Thank you to those who followed this story from the very beginning and putting it in your favorites. **

**I will be of course writing more stories...Not sure when I will have a new one up. I have to get inspired again which I'm sure I will soon. **

**And without further ado I hope you guys enjoy this super long last grand finale chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent…honey…you gotta see this…" I said as I put down my newspaper to watch our son getting up and starting to walk before falling and getting back up again to try for the first time.

I get up from the couch and walk over in front of him, squatting on the floor. "Vincent?" I questioned him, before turning my attention back on my son, and I didn't want him to miss seeing our baby's first steps. I pulled out my phone, and hit the record button.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it…do it for mommy." I said as I felt happy tears running down my cheeks.

"Catherine…what…?" Vincent started to ask me. I turned to look at him after hitting stop on the record button of my phone.

"William is trying to walk…" I said, Vincent came over to me and sat on the floor.

"Come on William, do it for daddy…" I said. William looked at both of us, probably wondering what we are saying. But within a few minutes, he started to stand up and took a few steps forward before falling again. I look over at Vincent who has a proud smile on his face and I reach over to take a hold of his hand in mine giving it a squeeze.

"Catherine that's…that's…"

"I know. I said before releasing Vincent's hand as I pick up William in my arms after setting my phone down.

"You're such a big boy, aren't you…?" I said to William, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Catherine, isn't that, a little to early…?" Vincent asked me.

"He's five and half months old…"

"I know but toddlers don't start walking till they're at least almost eight months old…" Vincent sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Vincent?" I say in concern as I lay my hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

"You know I thought before he showed signs of having my DNA when you would go and calm him down, quicker than I could, like you do me, but now, seeing him getting up and walking already, I really think he does have some of my DNA…making his development quicker than toddlers his age." I frown at Vincent, and I know how much he wanted his son to have a normal life, but he would I thought, he just might have a few well I guess you could call it, super powers.

"Vincent, he'll be okay…" I said as I gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'm just scared Catherine, of…of what can happen…" I nod my head in understanding. What William might be able to do might be the same as Vincent or he might be able to do other things that would take us by complete surprise. No matter what though, we would be here for him and help him.

"I know, and we will worry about that later but for now, Vincent, rather or not it is too soon, our son just took his first steps today…" I said as I looked down at William in my arms. Vincent smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me when I looked back up at him.

William started squirming in my arms wanting to get out and move around since he recently figured out he could and I laid him on his blanket that's sprawled out on the floor. I leaned my head against Vincent's shoulder as Vincent wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to him, enjoying this moment together as we watched William get up start to walk and fall down again. He didn't look like he was about to give up either as he got back up again, wobbled a little bit before falling down, not crying once as he did this. I smiled as I felt a tear run down my cheek as I thought. My little baby's growing up, almost too quickly.

Life really couldn't get any better, I thought. Heather and JT are happily married. I'm back at work, which work just had to throw me a welcome back party, all Tess's idea of course. I smile as I thought of Tess. Things are really looking out for the better for her and Joe. Joe proposed to her about two months ago and she asked me to be matron of honor at her and Joe's wedding. I'm so happy that things worked out for her, that she's getting her happiness.

She's not the only one though that is thrilled about something, for I had a few signs telling me, that I might be pregnant a week ago. I felt nauseated at work a little the other day. So with having those signs, I went to the pharmacy and purchased a few pregnancy tests, and took them. A smile formed on my face as I remember how happy I felt after taking them and all three tests turning out to be positive. I simply couldn't wait to tell Vincent my happy news. He's going to be absolutely thrilled.

Watching William here, whom now decided to crawl, made me think that this couldn't be a more perfect moment to tell Vincent he's going to be a father again. Not only was it a more perfect moment, but also, I don't know how much longer I could hold it in and not tell him.

I have thought about waiting until tonight when William was asleep and we were wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing, talking about well about anything, but I couldn't wait any longer and besides there's no better time like the present, right? I lift my head off of Vincent's shoulder, looking up at him. His eyes on William as he watched him crawl, William looked up at his father causing my heart to melt into a puddle.

"Vincent…there's um…something I need to tell you…" I said somewhat nervously as I felt the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Before Vincent could say anything though, what came next completely surprised me.

"Da."

"Vincent…did he just sa…" I started to ask before…

"Da..." I blink as I watch William crawl over to his father, who took him in his arms. Vincent looked over at me, tears falling down his cheek. I smile at Vincent as I reach my hand up to his cheek, brushing away his tear, before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Catherine… our son…he just…just…" I nod my head as I caressed his cheek.

"He must want to surprise us today, don't you buddy?" I said as I took a hold of his tiny hand in mine.

"I always thought he would say ma first…" I smiled at Vincent, knowing how proud and happy he must be as I am right now. I sigh, as I wondered if I should wait to share the news about me being pregnant or not. We can, after all take only so many surprises at once.

"Catherine, what were you going to tell me?" Vincent asked me as I looked down at William, giving my hand a nice and tight squeeze. I shake my head, deciding to wait.

"It's not important right now…" Vincent frowned at me and I knew that look with him only to well. He knows I'm keeping something from him. I sigh and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Catherine…tell me…" Vincent said as he laid his hand on mine.

"I'mpregnant…" I kind of blurted out, my words running together and Vincent raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're what?" I reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before saying it again.

"I'm pregnant…" I said much slower this time as I looked up at Vincent, with a smile on my face. For a few minutes Vincent didn't say anything, making nervous as to rather or not he was happy about this news I told him. "Vincent?"

"You're pregnant?" He asked, wanting to confirm.

"Yes…Yes I am. Are…are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic. Catherine, this is…"

** Vincent**

I said as I pulled Catherine in for a kiss, kissing her with all the passion I could into that one kiss. I felt William crawling out of my lap as I deepened the kiss a little. I wrapped my arms around her wanting to hold her close.

I'm beyond thrilled that she's pregnant again. I thought she was earlier, as I thought I started hearing another heartbeat a few days ago. It wasn't as strong as William's was and I'm beginning to think that maybe it has something to do with the gender of the baby.

"Another baby, Catherine, wow…" I said as I broke the kiss. So much happiness in one day, was…was just wow. Our son calling me da, taking his first steps, today has to be among the best days of my life and then now I'm going to be a father again.

"I know, I'm so excited and I wanted to wait to tell you tonight, but I just couldn't…I'm so happy Vincent…" Catherine said. I reached my hand up as I brushed a tear away from her cheek, before I cup the side of her face with my hand.

"I love you so much Catherine…" I said as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine.

"I love you to Vincent, more than you can possibly know…" Catherine replied as she leaned her forehead against mine. I tentatively laid my hand across her stomach as I thought about all the excitement of feeling your child's first kick again.

"Can you hear the heartbeat?" Catherine asked me. I took a moment to listen before saying.

"Yes…but it's not as clear as William was…"

"Vincent…?" Catherine said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, everything's fine Catherine, I'm just thinking, well I have a theory that because I can't hear this child's heartbeat a clear as I could William's, is because maybe it has to do with the sex of the baby…"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah that maybe this child you're carrying might be a girl…"

"A little girl…" Catherine whispered.

"It's just a theory, but if I'm right, I have a feeling she's going to look just like you…" I said as I pictured a little Catherine running around the house.

"And you'll have her wrapped around your finger…"

"Maybe…but is that such a bad thing?"

"No…it's a good thing…Vincent…" Catherine said as she laid her hand on top of mine where it rested on her stomach.

"I'm so happy Catherine…" I said as I looked at her. Catherine smiled at me and I could see the love reflecting in her eyes for me as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Where did I find you?" Catherine asked me as she caressed the side of my face. I allow myself to close my eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch before opening them again as I shake my head and said.

"No…the question is…where did I find you?" Catherine smiled at me before turning her attention back on William, who is lying on his blanket. I watch him for a few minutes before leaning over to give Catherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinners' just about ready…" I told Catherine as I stood up. Catherine stood up beside me as well.

"I'll finish it, spend some time with your son…" She said.

"Catherine you really don't…"

"Have to? I know…but let me finish, okay?" I nod my head.

"Okay…" Catherine gave my arm a squeeze before walking back towards the kitchen.

**Catherine**

As I cut up the carrots for the salad I watch Vincent interacting with our son. He lay on the floor beside him and was shaking a rattle above William. I wiped away another tear as I thought to myself, not these darn hormones again. I continued to watch the little moment between father and son as I mixed up the carrots in the salad bowl, and thinking about the fact that I would soon have to leave work again, well not technically leave work, just more desk duty and the fun of sharpening pencils.

I'm sure Joe will understand though, and I am more than happy to not work to keep this baby safe. I could already feel the love I have for this child flowing strong through me. The joy is clearly written in Vincent's, when I told him the news about me being pregnant again. He's amazing with William and I didn't have a single doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be. I smirked a little as I thought, how thrilled Heather, will be to have another nephew, or niece. I smiled at that last thought, that thinking perhaps Vincent is right with his senses on hearing the heartbeats. Maybe I am carrying a girl and if I am, I want her to have my mother's name.

"Vincent…dinners' ready…" I said as I finished getting William his formula ready. My heart melted when I saw Vincent walking into the kitchen holding his son in his arms. I smiled at him as I pushed William's high chair to the table. I help Vincent strap him in it and then I sat down the formula in front of William. Not to long ago did he start feeding himself. I couldn't help but keep on thinking that he really is growing up. Vincent smiled at me as we sat down and said.

"He looks so grown up sitting in that high chair…" Vincent said, as if reading my thoughts and I nod my head as I start putting some salad onto my plate.

"Yeah he…I wonder who that could be?" I asked Vincent as the doorbell went off. He pushed back his chair, before getting out of it, I started to move but Vincent shook his head.

"You eat, I'll go see who it is…" I nod my head. I guess I'll have to get used to Vincent's extra protectiveness again and his making sure I'm taken care of. But when it all comes down to it. I really didn't mind.

**Heather**

"Heather? JT? What brings you by?" Vincent asked with a surprised look on his face as he opened the door for us. I stepped inside, with JT right behind me, thinking Vincent and Cat will be surprised that's for sure.

I've been dying to tell Cat and Vincent our wonderful news. JT had said to wait until we have them over for dinner, but my hounding finally got him to change his mind and therefore he drove us over to Vincent and Cat's. I'm bad at these things, waiting that is, especially with news like this. I smile at Vincent as I walk in and I thought back thinking that Vincent can probably already sense what I'm about to tell him and Cat.

"Hey Vincent…" JT said.

"Where's Catherine…" Vincent motioned his hand towards the kitchen. I nod my head before making my way towards there.

"Cat?"

"Heath, how are you?" She asked as she stood up from her chair…

"I'm great…" Well more than great. I thought as I pulled her into a hug. I bent down to kiss William's forehead.

"Hey buddy…"

"You know…your little nephew started walking today…" My eyes widen in surprise as I couldn't help but think that that's a little…

"Isn't that a little…?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"Early? Yeah we know, but we think he might have some of Vincent's DNA…" I frown at her. "We aren't too worried about it." I nod my head. "What brings you guys over here?" I smiled at that before turning to look for JT.

"JT?"

**JT**

"Oh no, things are great. How are things with you and Catherine?" Before I could answer however, the doorbell rang.

"Expecting company?" Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"Honey could you get that?" Cat yelled from the kitchen.

"Honey?" I raised my eyebrows at Vincent, before he opened the door to.

"Tom? Brooke?" Vincent said. I look over at Heather and she smiles. She's probably thinking how perfect this is, everyone here together, to share our wonderful news.

"I hope you don't mind, but we were in the neighborhood…" Vincent smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not, please do come in…Vincent said.

"Where is my adorable grandson?" Brooke asked and Vincent motioned his hand toward the kitchen where Brooke headed off to, Tom following her.

"So um, back to my question?" I asked Vincent…He smiled and I thought about how happy I am for him, that he has a family that he always wanted.

"Amazing, JT she makes me so happy and not only that but our son just called me da today." I smile at Vincent.

"That's awesome man…"

"JT!" I roll my eyes at Vincent…and start to say

"Heather and I, the reason why we came over here…" I started to say as Vincent and I walked over towards the kitchen. Heather came over to me, taking a hold of my hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with mine. This morning when she told me the news, I could see how incredibly happy she is and I of course was beyond thrilled, scared but thrilled.

"Oh Tom he's gotten so big…" Brooke said as she picked William up from his high chair and into her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead." I smiled over at them interacting with their grandson and I thought about how happy they will be with our news…

"Sis?" Catherine asked Heather as she walked over towards Vincent to stand beside him, breaking me out of my thoughts. Heather looked over at me, and I nod my head, letting her know to go ahead and tell them our wonderful news.

"JT and I are…we're…" Heather said somewhat nervously.

"You're what?" Catherine asked as she looked at me.

"Come on tell us Heather…" Tom said.

"Wait, what did I miss…?" Brooke said. "Heather?" She questioned. I gave Heather's hand a squeeze.

"We're pregnant…" Heather said with a smile on her face.

"What!? Really!?" Catherine asked.

"Congratulations man…you going to be a dad…wow…" Vincent said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you…" Brooke said as she walked over to give Heather a hug.

"You're really pregnant Heather?" Heather nod's her head at her father's question as he pulls her in for a hug. "Congrats sweetie…."

**Heather**

I watch Vincent and JT for a minute before turning back my attention on Cat, my dad and Brooke as I smile and nod my head. "I'm pregnant, Cat, you're going to be an Aunt…and I'm sure you guys will love having another grandchild around…" I said as I smiled at my dad and Brooke. A smile forms on my sister's face as she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "Ah sis, I can't…"

"Oh sorry, but Congratulations sis."

"Thanks…" I said, smiling as I intertwined JT's fingers with mine.

"When did you find out?" Cat asked me.

"About a week ago…" It's then that Cat looks up at Vincent with a different look in her face making me curious. Vincent nods his head as if telling Cat to go on and tell us something. What that something is, I don't know. I look over to dad and Brooke who look over at Cat with a questioning look in their eyes. "Sis?" I start to ask her.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Dad asked Cat. Cat nods her head, smiling.

"Yes. More than okay actually." She paused a minute before saying. "Well since we're sharing news, and everyone's here, we might as well tell you ours…"

**Catherine**

I start to say, feeling excited that Heather's baby will be due about the same time mine will be. Vincent wraps his arm around me as I start to say.

"We're pregnant…" If Heather's eyes could pop out of her head, they certainly would be doing so right now.

"Sis, you're being serious right?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Heath, I'm serious…I actually just told Vincent today after William said Da…"

"Da…" I laughed a little before turning around to seeing our son with a smile on his face. Before I could say anything to Heather, I felt her pulling me into a bone crushing, hug.

"Um, Heather I need to breathe…"

"Oh right…" Heather said as she released me from her hug.

"Wow this is just, Cat we can go baby shopping together…" Heather squealed. I roll my eyes at her and before I could say anything, I found myself pulled into a hug from my dad and Brooke.

"This is wonderful news sweetie."

"Thanks daddy…" I said as I hugged him back.

"So, I guess both grandkids will be born within a few days of each other then…" I nod my head as I wipe away another tear. I really did not like these pregnancy hormones, I'm not even two weeks pregnant and yet here I am crying. Must be something to do with Vincent's DNA.

"Yes…you…"

"Cat we should plan a shopping…."

"Oh, Heather, for heaven sakes, our baby's aren't even three weeks old, let alone born yet…we have plenty of time."

"Cat that is your sister your talking to…" Brooke pointed out to me.

"Yeah, but Cat you can never start to early on those things…and I swear if I have to wait to find out the sex of your baby like the last one…" I smirk at Heather thinking how I might just make her wait.

"Hey, it's not funny."

"I know, not for you but for us…" I said as I smiled up at Vincent, who leaned in to kiss my forehead. Heather rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine…then if that's how it's going to be, we will wait to find out the sex of our baby too…"

"What! Heather…just because…" JT started to say and I couldn't help but chuckle at their little quarrel.

"Yeah come on, this will be torturous if both of you make Brooke and I wait…" I smiled over at dad and lean in whispering in his ear that I'll tell him but he's not to tell Heather under any circumstance, which of course that got me a glare from Heather.

"Hey! I know you're talking about me…." She said.

"Oh Heather, and how could you know when you can't hear what I'm saying?"

"I just…well I just know…"

"Ugh huh…" I said.

"Relax Heather…"

"Don't you tell me to relax JT Forbes!" Heather said as she turned her attention from me on JT, hands on her hips and I suddenly felt bad for JT. I looked up at Vincent who smiled at me. I'm sure he's enjoying this, but I couldn't wait to I just could be in his arms.

"I can't believe how big he is getting…" Brooke said to me as she held William in her arms.

"He's even started walking today…" I told her with a smile on my face. Brooke smiled at me.

"You must be so proud…"

"I am Brooke and happy…" I said as I looked up at Vincent who smiled.

"Well, sweetie, Brooke and I should get going, we wanted to drop be while we were in the neighbored to see our grandson…" I nod my head in understanding as I took William out of Brooke's arms. My dad walked up to me pulling me in for a hug and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You're mother would be so proud of you sweetie…"

"Thanks daddy…" I said, smiling as I felt yet another, tear run down my cheek.

"I love you daddy…" I said. My dad smiled at me before saying.

"I love you to Catherine…you ready to go Brooke?" Brooke nods her head and Vincent and I walk over to them, to where Heather and JT will still quarreling a little bit.

"Well um, we should get going…" JT said as he saw us coming into the room.

"Thanks for stopping by man…and congrats again…" Vincent said as he pulled his friend in for a hug.

"Thanks Vincent and you too…" I smiled at them, before finding myself being pulled into another hug from Heather.

"I'll be calling you sometime this week to go shopping…" I nod my head. Knowing that I am doomed to shopping, and there's no chance of getting out of it.

"Of course…."

"I'm just so happy our baby's are due around the same time, this is so exciting…" She squealed. I laugh and nod my head agreeing with her.

Vincent came up to me and took a hold of my hand in his as we watched everyone leave and when the door shut behind my dad, I turned around to face Vincent, wrapping my arms, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well that was fun…"

"Mhm…it was, but now I can only think of one thing I'd like to do now…"

"What would that be?" I said, teasing him a little. I looked over his shoulder to see William rolling on his blanket before looking back up at Vincent.

"This…" He mumbled. I giggled.

"What about supper…?"

"What about it?"

"Good point…" I said agreeing with him as I pulled him in for a brief kiss before pulling away and saying.

"Before we do this…" I said as my fingers ran through his hair… "I should probably eat, and give William a bath, and then later…." Vincent pouted at me.

"Hey don't give me that pout, you know what that does to me…" Vincent smirked.

"Exactly…" I smiled at him and briefly kissed him on the lips before going to pick up our son and walking towards the kitchen table.

**Vincent**

A few hours later after JT and Heather left, Catherine and I curled up on the bed as William slept soundly in his crib. Catherine had her head resting on my shoulder, our fingers intertwined.

"You know, I used to think I never could have all of these things…" I said after a couple moments of silence.

"Vincent…" Catherine started to say.

"But then you came along, making things possible for me again…giving me a life I thought I could never have…"

"You deserve every bit of it Vincent Keller…."

"I love you so much Catherine and I want to thank you for everything, for loving me, giving me my life back, a family, without you my life would be empty, meaningless…pointless…"

"As would mine…" Catherine started to say before lifting her head up, as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face… "I love you Vincent Keller, so much and I'm so happy…so incredibly happy…." Catherine said as she pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, wanting to deepen in the kiss. Soon our little moment however was interrupted…

"Ma…" Catherine broke away from the kiss instantly as she looked at me with a smile on her face, and a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

"Did William just say…?" I nod my head and lean in to kiss her before she slide off the bed and out of my arms, walking over towards William's crib to pick him up and into her arms.

"Hey sweetie…"

"Ma…"

"Yes, I'm your ma and I love you so very much…" She said as she walked over towards the bed and handed William to me, before climbing in beside me. I passed him over to her and he cuddled in her arms.

"Da…" He said as his eyes landed on mine.

"I love you too buddy...so much…" I said and as I looked down on our son, thinking how amazing he is and how much I do love him all three of them…I thought as I laid my hand on Catherine's stomach.

"I love you all so much…" I whispered. Catherine smiles at me as she lays her free hand on mine.

"We love you too…" I smiled at Catherine as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. Giving her all the passion I could into that kiss. I then wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I held my family in my arms that night. Family, I thought, now that's definitely a little bit of normal.

**The End:**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Where you expecting something like that to happen? Let me know what you guys think. **

**Oh and for those of you who are wondering about the cure and if Vincent is going to take it...he's not and earlier on in the chapters Vincent had decided that and told JT just to keep it safe for now.**


End file.
